


Sudesta ja myrkyistä

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Science Experiments, Social Issues, Suomi | Finnish, Wolfsbane Potion, Workplace Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kun Remus Lupin kuulee Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksen etsivän uutta koehenkilöä projektiin, jonka tähtäimenä on kehittää juoma hillitsemään ihmissusien täydenkuun aikaista aggressiivista käytöstä, hän ilmoittautuu innokkaana ehdolle. Yksi uraauurtavan tiimin jäsenistä on kuitenkin Severus Kalkaros, joka aikoinaan miltei päätyi suden suuhun, ja vanhojen kaunojen kiveämällä tiellä otetaan edistysaskelia muunkin kuin pelkän tieteellisen tutkimuksen parissa.





	1. prologi

Nimi.  
_Remus John Lupin._

Sukupuoli.  
_Mies._

Syntymäaika.  
_10.3.1960._

Puremisaika.  
_18.9.1967._

Terveydentila.  
_Hyvä._

Ja pituus ja paino ja tuhat muuta pientä yksityiskohtaa. Ei, hän ei käynyt työssä, joten hän olisi käytettävissä milloin tahansa. Ei, hänellä ei ollut muita allergioita kuin lajilleen ominainen hopea. Ei, hän ei kärsinyt perinnöllisistä sairauksista, ei ainakaan tietääkseen, ja ei, hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista huumausainetaustaa. Ikään kuin hänellä olisi koskaan ollut edes varaa sellaisen hankkimiseen. Tuimailmeinen virkailija oikaisi fuksianpunaista shaaliaan sen näköisenä, ettei arvostaisi vitsiä, joten Remus piti suunsa kiinni ja risti sormensa anellen niin Merliniltä, Morganalta kuin kaikilta muiltakin historiallisilta hahmoilta suopeutta ja suosiota tähän hankkeeseen, saisi hänenkin surkea elämänsä viimein jonkin syyn jatkumiselleen. Hänen maailmansa oli luhistunut seitsemän vuotta sitten, _seitsemän_ , sehän oli maaginen luku, eikö nyt olisi jo aika saada uutta suuntaa ja sisältöä menneisyyden haamujen rinnalle? Hän erehtyi kysymään, mitä edelliselle koehenkilölle oli tapahtunut, ja sai vastaukseksi ainoastaan tympeän kehotuksen olla vaivaamatta sillä päätään, sillä asia ei hänelle kuulunut.

Nuivan keskustelutuokion sekä verenpainemittauksen päätteeksi Remus ohjattiin ulos, kaikki vaikutti kuulemma olevan kunnossa ja hänet laitettaisiin yhdeksi potentiaaliseksi vaihtoehdoksi. Varsinainen valinta suoritettaisiin seuraavaa täysikuuta edeltävän tarkkailujakson alkuun mennessä, siihen oli aikaa melko tasan kaksi viikkoa, ja hän saisi kirjallisen ilmoituksen päätöksestä, vaikkei häntä kokeisiin kelpuutettaisikaan. Remuksen jälkeen soveltuvuushaastatteluun tuli arpikasvoinen, oletettavasti keski-ikää lähestyvä nainen, jonka hengitys rahisi jokaisella vedolla, ja vaikkei toisten epäonnessa sinänsä mitään erityisen ilahduttavaa ollutkaan, toivonkipinä Remuksen sisällä iski voimakkaasti tulta hänen verratessaan itseään tähän nimenomaiseen kilpailijaan; hänen sidoksensa ihmissusiyhteisöön olivat nykyään hyvin löyhät eikä hän ollut sitä kautta kuullut tästä asiasta juuri mitään, joten hänellä ei siis ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka paljon ehdokkaita oli ilmoittautunut tai millaisia nämä olivat, mutta ainakin tähän yksilöön verrattuna Remuksen mahdollisuudet olivat mittaamattomasti paremmat. Hän oli vielä kohtuullisen nuori ja kaikin puolin varsin hyväkuntoinen, suorastaan täydellinen kandidaatti käymään läpi kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä versioita testattavasta liemestä. 

Optimismi oli tietysti ennenaikaista, kyllä Remus sen tiesi, mutta tunnetta oli silti vaikea hillitä. Sinä yönä hän uneksi kymmenistä noidankattiloista täynnä kylmänä kuplivaa pelastusta, nestemäistä hopeaa tiivistymässä kahleiksi suden riuhtovien raajojen ympärille, viimein hän ja peto olivat kaksi erillistä eliötä. Nyt hän saattoi hallita sutta, kohota eläimen yläpuolelle. Seuraavina päivinä hän oli kärsimätön ja ravasi ympäri kolkkoa kellarihuonettaan kuin harvinaisen rajun muodonmuutoksen lähestyessä, vaikka todellisuudessa uusikuu hallitsikin sillä hetkellä taivaankantta, ilma oli sakeana odotuksia ja lupauksia paremmista huomisista, hän saattoi miltei haistaa muutoksen. Kun haastattelusta oli kulunut vain muutama päivä, jättimäinen huuhkaja toi Remukselle valinnasta kertovan kirjeen, jota hän tunsi odottaneensa miltei koko elämänsä. 

Kädet vapisten Remus repi kuoren auki ja suorastaan ulvoi onnesta koukeroisten kirjainten kertoessa, että hänet oli hyväksytty ihmissusien aggressiivista käytöstä hillitsevän liemen uudeksi koekäyttäjäksi. Hän viettäisi tästä lähtien joka kuukausi viisi päivää Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksella, nauttisi juoman ja kävisi läpi muodonmuutoksensa valvotuissa olosuhteissa, tarkkailujakso alkoi aina kaksi vuorokautta ennen täysikuuta ja kestäisi kaksi sen jälkeen, jotta kaikki mahdolliset sivuvaikutukset saataisiin kartoitettua mahdollisimman tarkasti. Häntä muistutettiin, ettei KLL ottaisi minkäänlaista vastuuta hänen terveydentilansa muutoksista, mikäli sellaisia liemikokeiden seurauksena ilmenisi, mutta se ei Remusta hetkauttanut, eiväthän hänen terveydentilansa mahdolliset muutokset kiinnostaneet häntä itseäänkään, oli loppujen lopuksi yhdentekevää, mitä hänelle tapahtuisi. Tuskin tämä hänen kiroustaan koskaan poistaisi, mutta ainakin hän voisi nyt tehdä jotain hyvää ja oikein, hänen elämällään oli taas tarkoitus. 

Sitten hänen maailmoja syleilevä hymynsä hyytyi. Kolmihenkisen tutkimustiimin johtajaksi oli nimetty Tutkijahörhö Damocles Belby, avustavaksi tutkijaksi Liemimestari Severus Kalkaros, ja tutkimusassistentin virkaa hoiti Mary-Ann Diggory. Remus tuijotti keskimmäistä nimeä pitkään ennen kuin saattoi kunnolla sisäistää, kuka oli todella kyseessä. Se ei voinut... mutta vaikka hän kuinka noita kirjaimia tuijotti, ne eivät muuttuneet, hän ei ollut lukenut väärin. Severus Kalkaros. _Snivellus._ Severus Kalkaros. Ei helvetin kuustoista ja kaikki Azkabanin ankeuttajat sentään. 

Remus oli tehnyt kaikkensa unohtaakseen menneet. Tulokset olivat kautta linjain olleet hyvin heikot, mutta siitä huolimatta tutut kasvot vuosien takaa merkitsivät suunnatonta takapakkia. Ja vaikkei kyseessä ollutkaan mikään vanha ystävä, kaikkea muuta, juuri ne pistävät, yönmustat silmät ja voimakkaat piirteet linkittyivät melkein liiankin voimakkaasti kaikkeen; Remus muisti taas Siriuksen osuvat ivat, Jamesin ja Peterin naurun, hänen oman voimattoman häpeänsä ja viimeisiä kouluvuosia leimanneet hikisennahkeat painajaiset siitä, kuinka hänen hampaansa painuivat läpi kalpean ihon ja kudoksen aina luuhun asti. Kuinka hän ahmaisi Kalkaroksen kitaansa, eikä hän milloinkaan herättyään ollut aivan varma siitä, oliko hän unessaan ollut ihminen vai susi. 

Remus ei ollut nähnyt Kalkarosta vuosiin.

Ja silti hän pelkäsi, että tunnistaisi Kalkaroksen hajun. Edelleen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokeellisten Lienten Laitos levittäytyi pitkin usvaisia nummia kuin jättimäinen tursas liian monine lonkeroineen – kulahtaneella ruoholla verhoiltua noidankattilan muotoista päärakennusta ympäröivät lukuisat pitkät parakit, savupiipuistaan kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä hehkuvia höyryjä tupruttavat mökit sekä lasiseinäiset kasvihuoneet, taisi siellä joukossa tönöttää muutama onneton telttakin. Voimakkaat suojaukset estivät ilmiintymisen suoraan Laitoksen alueelle, ja pergamenttiin kirjattuja ohjeita noudattaen Remus lähti puikkelehtimaan rakennusten lävitse, kulki kohti Itäisen Lohkon sinisiä kattoja ja alkoi viimein hakea katseellaan parakki kolmosta. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi hulluna ja hänen koko kehoaan peitti hento hikihuntu, hän hädintuskin tunsi loppuaan kohden kääntyneen syyskuun hyistä kosteutta tunkeutumassa vaatteiden läpi iholle asti. Häntä hermostutti ja suden oli kuuma, pedon karkea karva hiveli jo hänen selkärankaansa odottaen ulospääsyään. 

Remus seisoi useita minuutteja oven edessä yrittäen koota itsensä. Se ei auttanut hittoakaan. Kun hän viimein koputti kankeasti saaden oven avautumaan, häntä tervehti liemilaboratorion hiostava lämpö, jo hyvän aikaa sitten keitetyn kahvin kitkerä aromi sekä vastaleikattu mäkimeirami kietoutuneena _siihen_ tuoksuun. Hän tunsi yhtäaikaisesti sekä suunnatonta tarvetta vetää sitä syvälle sisäänsä että nipistää nenänsä umpeen, jottei vahingossakaan haistaisi sitä enää, se oli omituisen lohdullista ja samaan aikaan äärettömän epätoivottua, se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä taas hämmentyneeksi kuusitoistavuotiaaksi, joka ei tiennyt mistään mitään ja jota johdattivat toinen toistaan vaikeammat vietit. Kuin olisi palannut kotiin, josta halusi edelleen karata. 

”Remus Lupin?”

”Kyllä olen”, Remus vastasi nuorelle rastatukkaiselle noidalle, jonka otaksui olevan tutkimusassistentti Diggory. 

Remuksen hämmästykseksi noita toivotti hyvää päivää, ilmaisi ilonsa tutustumisen puolesta ja ojensi hänelle kätensä selvästi odottaen sen puristusta, vaikka tiesikin, mikä Remus oli, ja pöllämystyneenä Remus vastasi niin ystävällisiin sanoihin kuin eleeseenkin. Naisen sammalenvihreästä kaavusta huokui ukonhatun voimakas katku ja Remus yritti parhaansa mukaan olla värähtämättä epämiellyttävän hajun vaikutuksesta, pakotti vain kohteliaan hymyn huulilleen, ainakin kasvin kammottava löyhkä peitti alleen muut tuoksut. Noita esittäytyi Mary-Anniksi, kehotti Remusta ripustamaan viittansa naulakkoon sekä astumaan peremmälle, ja kysyi vielä, haluaisiko hän kahvia tai teetä. Remus vastasi ottavansa mielellään teetä ja siirtyi kärsineestä ulkoviitastaan kuoriuduttuaan Mary-Annin perässä varsinaisten työtilojen puolelle. 

Laboratorion seiniä tuskin näkyi liemiainepurkkeja, kirjoja sekä monenmoisia outoja välineitä pursuavien hyllyjen takaa, kattoon kiinnitetyistä koukuista roikkui useita nippuja kuivattuja yrttejä ja tukkoja erinäisten olentojen karvaa, työtasojen puupintoja elävöitti joukko pinttyneitä tahroja, ja huoneen ainoaa ikkunaa pitkin valuivat kalvakansiniset norot kielien jatkuvasta kosteudesta. Nurkkaan oli sijoitettu pieni pyöreä pöytä, jolla pulputti niin kahvi- kuin vesipannukin ja jonka ääressä muu tutkimustiimi jo istui Remusta odottamassa. 

Damocles Belby oli juuri sen näköinen, että hänen kuvansa olisi voinut laittaa mihin tahansa ensyklopediaan selventämään, millainen on Tutkijahörhö; hän oli keskimittainen, harteikas mies, jolla oli rintaan saakka ulottuva vaaleanruskea parta sekä pitkä suttuinen palmikko niskassa, liemiaineiden vihreiksi tuhrimat suuret kädet ja pahasti naarmuuntuneet kuusikulmaiset lasit nenällään keikkumassa. Jokin perustavanlaatuinen hänessä kieli siitä, ettei hän ollut koskaan kunnolla _läsnä_. Severus Kalkaros mustassa, korkeakauluksisessa kaavussaan näytti esimiehensä rinnalla moitteettoman siistiltä ja suorastaan puunatulta, ja mikäli mahdollista, Kalkaroksen perusilme oli jopa Tylypahka-aikoja ankarampi. Remuksesta tuntui miltei mahdottomalta kohdata niiden mustien silmien läpitunkevaa katsetta, vaikka samalla joutuminen miehen kanssa nyt viimein samaan huoneeseen sai tilanteen kokonaisuudessan tuntumaan vähemmän kiusalliselta kuin se oli vielä kirjettä lukiessa vaikuttanut. Tätä vastakohtien muodostamaa tiimiä täydensi vielä nuori Mary-Ann, jonka ranteissa killui useita toinen toisiaan vasten kilahtelevia talismaaneja ja jonka Remus arvioi valmistuneen Tylypahkasta ehkä vuosi tai kaksi sitten. 

Belbyn selostaessa yleisiä käytäntöjä monotonisella äänellä Remus tunsi Kalkaroksen katseen kasvoillaan ja kaulallaan, hiipimässä hänen ihoaan pitkin kuin hämähäkki, mutta aina Remuksen kääntyessä katsomaan Kalkaros oli jo suunnannut huomionsa toisaalle. Kohtalokkaan kepposen ansiosta Remuksesta oli ehkä hivenen outoa, että Kalkaros työskenteli tässä projektissa, vaikka toisaalta tuskin se sentään oli kummallisempaa kuin Remuksen väkevä tietoisuus toisen läheisyydestä. Se ei ollut koskaan käynyt järkeen millään tavalla. Remus yritti pitää syvän huokauksen sisällään ja työnsi pohdintansa syrjään keskittyen olennaiseen. 

Parakki oli jaettu kolmeen osaan; laboratorioon, Remuksen tarkkailujaksojen ajaksi majoittamiseen varattuun pieneen kammariin sekä täysikuun aikana käytettävään huoneeseen, joka oli suojattu lukuisin loitsuin ja manauksin. Kyseinen soppi oli palvellut tässä tarkoituksessa jo kolmisen vuotta, joten suojaukset oli kyllä testattu käytännön tasolla monen monituista kertaa, kaikki oli täysin varmaa eikä sen suhteen tarvinnut olla lainkaan huolissaan. Remukselle taattiin etukäteen ilmoitetun pienen rahapalkkion lisäksi täysi ylläpito testausjaksojen ajaksi, mikä käytännössä tarkoitti sitä, että hän sai asioida veloituksetta päärakennuksen henkilökuntaruokalassa. Mikäli hänen heikko kuntonsa estäisi häntä liikkumasta, joku tiimin jäsenistä toisi ateriat hänelle. Kaikissa terveyteen liittyvissä seikoissa hänen tulisi kääntyä tutkimustiimin puoleen ja hakeutua ulkopuoliseen hoitoon vasta Belbyn kanssa asiasta neuvoteltuaan. Ja kun kaikki tämä oli selvää, Mary-Ann nosti sivupöydältä tarjottimellisen erinäisiä lasipurkkeja, jotka Remuksen tulisi täyttää ruumiinsa eritteillä. 

Remus tuijotti hetken aikaa nolona puteliarsenaalia. Niin tietysti, olihan tämä ollut varsin odotettavissa, täytyihän kaikki mahdolliset sivuvaikutukset kartoittaa. Totuuden nimissä oli myönnettävä, ettei hän ollut juurikaan pohdiskellut, mitä koekaniiniksi antautuminen käytännön tasolla tarkoittaisi, hän oli ollut aivan liian keskittynyt järjestelyn muihin aspekteihin, ja nyt hän kuunteli äärimmäisen kiusaantuneena Kalkaroksen tiiviin katseen alla, kuinka Mary-Ann pälpätti pirteästi verestä, virtsasta ja kiinteästä ulosteesta. Remuksen mieleen pulpahti kutsumaton visio siitä, miten James nauraisi katketakseen, reittään hakaten ja silmälasit vinoon valahtaneina. Hän toivoi, että pystyisi itsekin nauramaan tilanteen absurdiudelle. Kun selonteossa päästiin syljestä spermaan, Remusta alkoi jo kaduttaa. Ilme Kalkaroksen kasvoilla pakeni tulkintoja, Belby puolestaan näytti siirtyneen joihinkin aivan toisiin sfääreihin ajatusten tasolla, mistä hätkähti äkisti takaisin sillä sekunnilla, kun Mary-Ann hiljeni. 

”No niin, no niin, eiköhän sitten ryhdytä toimeen”, mies julisti ja nousi pöydän äärestä. ”Ensimmäinen annos lähenee hautumisajan loppua, kyllä kyllä, aivan pian sen voikin jo nauttia, nauttia totisesti, varsinainen makunautinto uskoakseni, akonikumin määrä on laskettu haastattelussa antamiesi tietojen mukaan, ei kai painosi ole muuttunut siitä radikaalisti?”

”Tuskin.”

”Loistavaa, loistavaa, kerrassaan mainiota, me sitten tässä jatkammekin sen kirkiruohon kanssa, jatkamme ihan huoletta sitten, ja Mary-Ann, annahan niitä liemiä niiden näytteiden seuraksi, niin päästään nopeammin eteenpäin.”

Ennen kuin Remus ehti asiaa sen syvällisemmin analysoida, hänet oli saatettu huoneeseensa kera näytepullotarjottimen sekä kahden häntä toimissaan avustavan liemen. Vaikka ovi olikin tiiviisti suljettu, Remus tunsi Kalkaroksen katseen edelleen kehollaan ja hänen teki kovasti mieli perääntyä. Miten totta olikaan jälleen kerran se, että pitäisi varoa toivomuksia tehdessään! Lopulta hän kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi, kaapaisi pikkuruisella lastalla niskastaan kynnenkokoiseen kippoon pari pisaraa hikeä, nosti purkkien viereen asetetulla neulalla sormenpäästään tipan verta, sylkäisi ohjeiden mukaan vihreään lasiin kahdesti, ja sitten olikin jo vuorossa se kiusallisempi osuus. Hän tuijotti pitkään edessään odottavia liemiä – toinen viinimarjamehulta tuoksuvaa sameansinistä litkua, toinen persikanväristä ja hennosti höyryävää – ja kumosi lopulta ensimmäisen kurkkuunsa kakoen karvasta jälkimakua. Vaikutusta ei tarvinnut odottaa kuin muutama sekunti, ja tarpeelliset tavarat mukaansa keräten Remus vetäytyi kylpyhuoneen puolelle. Saatuaan kaikki näytteet niille tarkoitettuihin astioihin Remus kantoi tarjottimen laboratorioon, laski sen ensimmäiselle tielleen osuvalle tasolle ja toivoi, ettei kukaan kommentoisi asiaa millään tavoin. 

”Onneksi olkoon”, Belby sanoi painokkaasti ja tuijotti Remusta kiinteästi silmiin ojentaessaan tälle juomapikarin. 

”Öh, tuota, kiitos”, Remus vastasi ottaessaan astian vastaan. ”Kai.”

”Totta kai, totta kai, sutesihan täyttää vuosia – kaksikymmentäyksi, siinä vasta ikä niin miehelle kuin pedollekin, täysikasvuinen missä tahansa, täysikasvuinen todellakin, jopa niiden vanhempien lakienkin mukaan, vaikka miksi niputtaa yhteen juuri kaksitoista kuunkiertoa eikä kolmetoista, kaksitoista, ei lainkaan maagista, ei sitten ollenkaan”, Belby paasasi ja käänsi selkänsä kesken puheen. Mies jatkoi monologiaan juliaanisen kalenterin outouksista sekä keisarillisista oikuista pilkkoessaan mustia juuria, selvästi minkäänlaista kuulijakuntaa kaipaamatta, ja katsoessaan Kalkarosta Remus näki pilkallisen hymyn vääristävän tämän kapeita huulia. 

”Onnea vain minunkin puolestani, Lupin”, Kalkaros sanoi puhuen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa koko iltapäivän aikana, ja Remus värähti kuullessaan sen etäisesti tutun, joskin vuosien varrella äärettömän paljon pehmeämmäksi hioutuneen äänen. Siinä oli jotain vaarallista ja määrittelemättömällä tavalla tenhoavaa. ”Kieltämättä varsinainen juhlakuukausi... ja mikä mieleenpainuva tapa muistaa suurta muutosta.”

Remus ei osannut vastata siihen mitään, tuijotti vain mykkänä takaisin ja joi sitten liemensä parilla suurella kulauksella. Juoma oli vielä lämmintä, se maistui etäisesti imelälle ja vastenmieliselle, kuin hänen kielellään helmeilisi kerros liian kauan käynyttä simaa, ja se levisi hänen elimistöönsä suorastaan lamaannuttavana – hän tunsi, kuinka ukonhattu tai sudenmyrkky tai mikä ikinä olikaan otti hänen koko kehonsa valtaansa, veti hänet täysin voimattomaksi, ja näkökentän sumentuessa hänen käsivarteensa tartuttiin vahvalla otteella. Hän kuuli puhetta, muttei jaksanut erottaa sanoja, ja sitten hänen jalkansa irtosivat maasta jonkun leijuttaessa hänet vuoteeseen. 

 

*

 

”Huomenta! Onko olosi ihan hirveä? Jaksatko nousta? Haluatko ruokaa? Tai vettä? Tai jotain?”

”Huomenta”, Remus kähisi käsittäessään, missä oli ja kuka puhui. Seinien helmenharmaa maali lohkeili sängyn yläpuolisessa nurkassa, paksut pimennysverhot oli vedetty pois ikkunoiden edestä, ja Mary-Ann Diggory istui nukkavierun nojatuolin sijaan lattialla Remuksen vuoteen vieressä avonainen kirja sylissään. Noidan päälaella keikkui tuoreista kissankelloista sidottu seppele, ja haistaessaan aamuvalvojansa suunnattoman suuresta mukista kantautuvan vihreän teen tuoksun Remuksen vatsa ilmoitti kaipaavansa jonkinlaista täytettä. Suunnattoman onnellisena Remus muisti saavansa KLL:llä ollessaan ilmaiset ateriat, Merlinin parrat sentään mitä luksusta, milloinkohan hän oli viimeksi ylipäätään syönyt lämpimän aterian? ”Ruoka kyllä maistuisi. Mitä kello on?”

”Kohta kaksitoista”, Mary-Ann vastasi ja pisti kirjansa pois venytellen sitten niin, että selkäranka naksui. ”Damdam ja Severus ovat molemmat lounaalla, pärjäätkö sen aikaa itseksesi, että haen sinulle jotain? Vai haluatko mieluummin syödä päärakennuksella? Jos jaksat, niin voimme kyllä mennä sinnekin, minulle sopii ihan miten vain.”

”Odota, minun täytyy miettiä sitä hetki”, Remus naurahti voipuneesti ja nousi hitaasti ylös. Päässä heitti hieman, mutta muuten olo oli kohtuullisen hyvä, ja kokeiltuaan muutaman askeleen ottamista hän ilmoitti menevänsä mieluusti päärakennukselle. 

Sää oli mitä mainioin, ja sekä Remus että pinnan alla rajoja jo tapaileva susi nauttivat molemmat suuresti nummien raikkaan ilman tunnusta keuhkoissaan. Hän saattoi haistaa lähestyvän sateen, mutta nyt aurinko vielä paistoi, ja jos eilinen liemi ei edelleen kangistaisi raajoja uneliaiksi, Remus olisi mielellään mennyt kävelemään pitkin edessään siintävää loputonta joutomaata. Heidän kulkiessaan hitaaseen tahtiin Mary-Ann selosti liemen viimeisintä koostumusta ja millaisia muutoksia siihen Remuksen äkillisen nukahtamisen jälkeen oli mietitty, vaikka nehän tietysti olivat ohjelmassa vasta lokakuussa, vielä ei voinut sanoa mitään varmaa. Remus ymmärsi karkeasti arvioiden noin puolet siitä, mitä Mary-Ann puhui, mutta se ainakin oli varmaa, että edellinen koehenkilö oli ollut nainen ja liemen nykyinen koostumus aiheutti kerättyjen kokemusten perusteella eri sukupuolten edustajille hieman erilaisia seuraksia. 

He astuivat pienistä pariovista Laitoksen päärakennukseen ja Mary-Ann osoitti Remukselle toimiston, josta voisi aina koejakson päätteeksi hakea palkkiokaljuunansa, sitten he siirtyivät talon sisäisellä hormiverkolla ylimmän kerroksen henkilöstöravintolaan, jossa tuoksui vahvasti hormipulveri, maitokahvi sekä ennen kaikkea kokoelma toinen toistaan houkuttelevampia ruokia. Mary-Ann tilasi kassalta kaksi lounasta, maksoi omansa ja ilmoitti toisen menevän Belbyn tiimin piikkiin, ja seisovan pöydän äärellä Remuksen oli vaikea hillitä itsensä. Hän olisi voinut kauhoa kahmaloittain kaikkea, mitä hänen ulottuvilleen oli asetettu – keitettyjä perunoita, uunikanaa, majoneesissa ryvetettyjä salaatteja ja raasteita ja tuoretta leipää lukuisine levitteineen. Päästyään viimein suunnattoman annoksensa kanssa nurkkapöytään hän katseli huvittuneena vaihtoehtojen äärellä tuskastelevaa Mary-Annia, tällä kun näytti olevan täysin päinvastainen ongelma. 

”Alan olla vakuuttunut siitä, että ne tekevät tämän tahallaan – mitä ponnekkaammin minä vegaanisia vaihtoehtoja pyydän, sitä surkeampaa valikoimaa ne pistävät pöytään. Jos taas erehdyn kiittämään hyvästä tarjonnasta, ne kostavat sen seuraavana päivänä syöttämällä minulle pelkkää pastaa tai perunaa. No, onhan se kuiva leipä ja porkkanaraastekin ruokaa...”

”Nyt en ymmärrä”, Remus sanoi suu täynnä punajuurisalaattia, joka hiveli hänen makunystyröitään. Broilerin käristynyt kuori täydensi nautinnon suorastaan säädyttömäksi. 

”En halua käyttää hyödyksi eläimiä tai olentoja”, Mary-Ann selvensi tökkien annostaan haarukallaan. ”Kun Tylypahkassa ilmoitin, etten halua syödä lihaa eettisistä syistä, professori Verso ja rehtori Dumbledore olivat molemmat tosi ymmärtäväisiä, enkä käsitä, miksi sen täytyy täällä taas olla näin hankalaa. Miksi ihmeessä haluaisin pistää suuhuni jonkun kuolleesta ruhosta leikattuja palasia -”

Remus lappasi lisää taivaallista kanaa suuhunsa.

”- koska sehän on paitsi väärin, myös todella ällöttävää, ja viimeisen vuoden aikana käsitin, että oikeastaan ihan yhtä vastenmielistä on syödä myös maitotuotteita ja munia. Tai siis ajattele nyt, kaikki juustokin on tehty jonkun äidinmaidosta. Jos kerran voi juoda lehmän maitoa, niin miksei sitten saman tien myös vaikka ihmisen tai kentaurinkin?” 

Remus pysähtyi hetkeksi, kyllähän ajatus oli tuolta kantilta kohtuullisen etova, mutta sitten hän haukkasi uuden palan leipäviipaleesta tuorejuustopäällisineen ja unohti koko asian sen sileän tien. Ruoan oli pakko olla paras keksintö ikinä. Mary-Ann jatkoi pohdintojaan, mutta Remus saattoi kuunnella ainoastaan puolella korvalla ahtaessaan ateriaa sisäänsä, ja kun hän lopulta oli tehnyt selvää jättimäisestä ruokavuorestaan, hän tunsi ravinneensa itseään täydellisemmin kuin vuosiin. 

Tyydytettyään sudennälkänsä Remus kykeni viimein keskittymään muuhunkin kuin pelkkään syömiseen. Nyt vasta hän havaitsi, kuinka lasinen katto antoi mahdollisuuden katsella taivasta pilvineen ja auringonsäteineen, ja nyt vasta hän kunnolla havaitsi kaikki muutkin paikalla olevat ihmiset. Viereisessä pöydässä istui nainen, jonka päästä versoivat valkeat kaninkorvat, seuraavassa pöydässä taas yhden naisen kasvot hehkuivat vuoroin oransseina, vuoroin vihreinä. Remus huomasi Belbyn kaltaistensa partaniekkojen seurueessa, yhden etumus pullotti kuin raskausvatsa konsanaan, ja lopulta hänen katseensa tavoitti myös Kalkaroksen. 

Kuten Remus ja Mary-Ann, myös Kalkaros oli valinnut nurkkapöydän istuinpaikakseen. Hänen vieressään istui hapanilmeinen nainen, jolla oli pitkä valkaistu tukka ja joka vaikutti suunnilleen samanikäiseltä kuin seuralaisensa, mutta ainakaan sillä hetkellä Remus ei muistanut nähneensä sitä nyrpeää naamaa koulussa. Remus katseli hyvän tovin tuota kanssaihmisiä kalsaasti silmäilevää, mustiin pukeutunutta kaksikkoa, ja hän saattoi jo miltei kuulla mielessään, kuinka nämä väheksyivät muita tunteettomaan sävyyn. Hän muisti elävästi, kuinka Tylypahkassa Kalkaros oli viimeisenä vuonna istunut luihuisten pöydässä Leonius Mulciberin ja Regulus Mustan kanssa kritisoimassa kaikkia ympärillään parvelevia älykääpiöitä, ilmeisesti tässä olivat nyt sitten ne KLL:n siistit tyypit, jotka nauroivat tyylikkäinä muiden idiotismille. Toisin kuin teini-iässä, nyt Kalkaroskin vaikutti olevan kotonaan moisessa asemassa, se oli olennainen osa häntä eikä enää pelkkä vaikutelma, jota hän epätoivoisesti yritti tavoitella. 

”Kuka tuo on?”

”Kuka?”

”Tuo Kalkaroksen kanssa istuva nainen.”

Mary-Ann ei vaivautunut edes vilkaisemaan siihen suuntaan, irvisti vain.

”Matami Avery. Elävä todiste siitä, että ihmiset ja ankeuttajat voivat lisääntyä keskenään.”

”Kalkaros on siis jälleen löytänyt lajitovereiden seuraa.”

”Severus on herttainen kaveri siihen ämmään verrattuna.”

”Uskallanko edes kysyä, mitä hän on sinulle tehnyt?”

”Äsh, en minä sellaisista jaksa välittää. Jos joku haluaa tuhlata energiaansa tuollaisen yleisen pahoinvoinnin auran ympärilleen luomiseen, niin ei se ole minun ongelmani. Onhan hän tosi inhottava, piikittelee kaikesta mahdollisesta ja mahdottomastakin, jos erehdyn puhumaan hänelle – mikäli siis ylipäätään vaivautuu vastaamaan – mutta eihän minun ole mikään pakko sellaista kuunnella, käännyn vain toisaalle ja pulma on ratkaistu. Mutta se, mitä hän tekee kaikille niille eläinparoille, on _pahaa_ ja väärin, eikä hän koe siitä minkäänlaisia tunnontuskia.”

”Mitä hän sitten tekee?”

”Hän johtaa kosmetiikkaosastoa. Kaikki testataan eläinkokein. _Kaikki_. Niin paljon kärsimystä pelkän turhamaisuuden takia! Onhan liemien valmistus muutenkin aika karua toimintaa, kaikki ne veret ja sisälmykset, minun tekee toisinaan todella pahaa työskennellessäni niiden kanssa ja jouduinkin miettimään uravalintaa tosi huolella, mutta juuri sen vuoksi minä täällä olenkin; jos voin omalla panoksellani vaikuttaa siihen, että liemien eläinperäisistä koostumuksista pyrittäisiin hiljalleen eroon, niin minun paikkani on täällä. Mutta kaikki se työ valuu suoraan viemäriin Averyn kaltaisten ihmisten vuoksi. Ja kuten sanoin, hän ei ainoastaan hyödynnä eläinparkoja liemien ainesosina vaan tuhoaa niiden terveyden parempien parfyymien ja uurteideneston tähden.”

”Mm”, Remus kommentoi keksimättä sen parempaa vastausta, sillä Kalkaroksen ja Averyn arvioivat katseet olivat juuri kääntyneet häneen. Remuksesta tuntui, että hän tiesi tismalleen, millaisia ajatuksia näyttelyyn eksyneen kulkukoiran päässä liikkui sen jouduttua tuomarien eteen, joten hän nousi äkisti hakeakseen teetä ja ehdotti sitten Mary-Annille palaamista parakille. 

Koska sää oli suorastaan ensiluokkainen, he jäivät istumaan parakin portaille. Mary-Ann kuvaili Remukselle toistaiseksi epäonnistuneita yrityksiään keksiä korvaavia ainesosia sammakonsilmille, mikä oli tarinana kyllä kohtuullisen koominen, mutta kun kertomuksessa päästiin rotanhäntiin, Remus alkoi voida pahoin. Hän sai hyvän tovin vakuutella Mary-Annille, ettei kysymys ollut minkäänlaisesta liemen aiheuttamasta sivuoireesta, hän nyt vain oli erityisen kiintynyt rottiin, nehän olivat niin fiksuja ja sympaattisia, melkein inhimillinen katsekin, ja siinä puhuessaan hän haistoi lähestyvän Kalkaroksen ennen kuin saattoi nähdä tätä. Tuohon hennon myskiseen, kardemummasta muistuttavaan ominaistuoksuun sekoittui avaran maaston syksy sekä tuhti tujaus jotakin, joka toi mieleen kirpeät karviaismarjat sekä vanhat kirjastot, ja kun Kalkaros viimein tuli näkyviin nurkan takaa, Remus sai huomata tämän saapuneen samaa matkaa Belbyn kanssa. Kalkaroksen musta kaapu piirtyi kuulasta maisemaa vasten terävänä ja kohtalokkaana. 

Ensimmäinen liemiannos oli saanut Remuksen vaipumaan uneen miltei kahdeksikymmeneksi tunniksi. Belbyn pohdiskellessa ääneen eläinten kykyä uneksia Remus kulautti juomansa alas jälleen vain parilla suurella huikalla, tällä kertaa seurauksiin varautuneena ja siis vuoteellaan istuen, ja ennen kuin epämiellyttävä maku oli ehtinyt kadota kieleltä, hänen koko kehonsa taipui suunnattoman suureen haukotukseen. Painaessaan päänsä pehmeälle pielukselleen Remus ojensi tyhjää pikariaan tutkijoille, ja Kalkaroksen sormet hipaisivat Remuksen sormia miehen ottaessa astian hänen kädestään. Olo oli kaikin puolin levollinen, ja viimeinen asia, minkä Remus näki ennen nukahtamistaan, oli Kalkaroksen voimakas profiili. 

 

*

 

Remus heräsi säpsähtäen ylitsepursuavan energisyyden tunteeseen. Hän kävi pikaisessa suihkussa, tervehti sitten vielä vesi hiuksistaan valuen laboratorion puolella hääräilevää Belbya ja suuntasi määrätietoisesti ulos kartoittamaan lähiseudun maastoa. Hänen täytyisi palata kolmen tunnin kuluttua ottamaan päivän liemiannos, sinä yönä olisi täysikuu, ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Remus ei pelännyt sitä millään tavalla. Tunne oli suorastaan huumaava. Nummilla tuuli navakasti eikä eilisestä auringonpaisteesta ollut enää tietoakaan, taivas enteili sitä voimakkaasti tuoksunutta sadetta, ja Remus tarpoi matalilla kukkuloilla nauttien raikkaasta viimasta kasvoillaan ja kaulallaan. Takaisin sisätiloja kohti kääntyminen vaati jo tahdonvoimaa, susi kaipasi kuuta ja öistä tihkua turkilleen, eikä Remus pitänyt minkäänlaista kiirettä Laitokselle maleksiessaan. 

Hän palasi parakille kellon lyödessä kaksi, ei siis minuuttiakaan etuajassa, ja hänen oli miltei mahdotonta pysyä paikoillaan edes sen vertaa, että saisi liemensä juotua. Belby ja Kalkaros kirjoittelivat vimmattuun tahtiin lehtiöihinsä. Mary-Ann oli hakenut Remukselle lounasta ja Remuksen vatsa kyllä kurisi nälkäisenä, mutta hän ei malttanut syödä kuin muutaman suupalan, oli liian kiire kartoittaa laboratorion jokainen nurkka, tunnustella seinien materiaalia, poukkoilla ympäriinsä purkamassa sitä mieletöntä puhtia, jonka kahdet ylipitkät yöunet olivat saaneet hänen sisäänsä kertymään. 

Illalla astuminen suojattuun kammioon oli paljon vaikeampaa kuin Remus oli etukäteen osannut kuvitella. Ihminen ehkä oli tyytyväinen tietäessään, ettei hänestä olisi missään nimessä minkäänlaista harmia kenellekään, mutta vuoroaan innokkaana odottava susi ei halunnut joutua sen kynnyksen toiselle puolelle. Se halusi juosta, se halusi olla vapaa, se oli vartonut monta päivää ja kaipasi nyt kipeästi kuun kajoa, eikä sitä unettanut sitten tippaakaan edes tujun taikajuoman ansiosta. Kun kalteriovi suljettiin ja Belby alkoi loitsuin sinetöidä sitä moninkertaiseen lukkoon, susi tiesi joutuneensa ansaan. Ikään kuin Remus olisi huijannut sitä. Kaltereiden toisella puolella Kalkaroksen silmät kiiluivat kerran hänen kimppuunsa hyökänneen pedon ahdistettua itsensä nurkkaan. Kalkaros kuitenkin poistui paikalta nopeasti, hetkeä myöhemmin Mary-Annkn lähti kotiinsa, ja ainoastaan Belby jäi tarkkailemaan Remuksen ensimmäistä muodonmuutosta liemen käytön jälkeen. Belby istui huoneen kauimmaisessa nurkassa tutkailemassa lukuisia muistiinpanojaan ja höpötteli puoliksi itselleen, puoliksi Remukselle, ja koska miekkonen oli niin omiin maailmoihinsa uppoutunut, ei tämän edessä riisuutuminen tuntunut Remuksesta kovinkaan vaivaannuttavalta. 

Hämärän laskeutuessa muodonmuutos iski kaikella tavanomaisella voimallaan. Remus kuuli ja tunsi oman ihonsa repeävän pedon raapiessa itseään esiin ihmiskuoren alta, hänen luunsa venyivät kärjistään terävinä lisää pituutta, hän haistoi oman karvansa ja ulvoi kouristustensa keskellä käheästi ikäväänsä kuulle, jota ei taaskaan saattanut nähdä. Sitten hänen tietoisuutensa sammui suden ottaessa kaiken vallan. 

 

*

 

Aamulla Belby auttoi Remuksen vuoteeseen kysellen samalla hämmentävän eksakteja kysymyksiä siitä, miltä muutos ihmisestä sudeksi oli tuntunut – niihin saattoi vastata yksinkertaisesti _kyllä_ tai _ei_ , ilmeisesti Remuksen edeltäjä oli saanut maalattua Belbylle äärettömän tarkan kuvan siitä, mitä kaikkea täysikuu lykantroopille käytännön tasolla tarkoitti. Belby puhdisti ja sitoi Remuksen itselleen repimät haavat, siveli parantavaa salvaa kylkeä värittävälle massiiviselle mustelmalle sekä sille suunnattomalle kirouksesta kielivälle arvelle, peitteli hänet ja poistui sitten laboratorion puolelle. Remus vaipui uneen välittömästi. 

Mary-Ann haki Remukselle puuroa, myöhemmin päivällä lammaspaistia hernemuhennoksen kera, muuten Remus nukkui suurimman osan ajasta. Illalla hän sai huomata naisen tuoneen hänelle hereillä pysymisen varalle lukemistakin – Muodonmuutosten Taikakauslehden viimeisimmän numeron sekä pari eläinten oikeuksia käsittelevää lehtistä – sekä itsestään kuumentuvan mukillisen kamomillateetä. Remus selaili taikakauslehteä puolihuolimattomasti, mutta ei oikein jaksanut keskittyä siihen, pyöri vain vuoteessaan voipuneena, mutta silti sen verran paljon nukkuneena, ettei enää tahtonut saada unenpäästä kiinni. 

Aamuyön puolella Remus viimein pukeutui aikeenaan raahustaa istumaan parakin portaille, hän tarvitsi raitista ilmaa eikä yksinkertaisesti muutenkaan enää kyennyt lojumaan paikallaan. Laboratoriossa olivat edelleen valot päällä. 

”Lupin?”

”Kalkaros.”

”Mihin sinä oikein kuvittelet meneväsi?”

”Ulos. Ihan vain hetkeksi istumaan. Ahdistaa. On kuuma.”

Kalkaros ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain, ja nyökkäsi loppulta. Saatuaan luvan Remus jatkoi matkaansa, istui viimein kostealle portaalle oven eteen ja värisi nautinnollisesti päästyään pois tunkkaisesta huoneestaan. Olisi pitänyt jättää ikkuna raolleen. Odottamatta ovi hänen takanaan avautui ja Kalkaros heitti Remuksen syliin ylimääräisen huovan, taaskaan mitään sanomatta. Hän jäi seisomaan kynnykselle Remuksen taakse kuin mikäkin tuomionpäivän lähetti, mutta jo lyhyen hetken kuluttua Remus saattoi havaita, ettei se juurikaan häirinnyt häntä; oikeastaan tuntui ihan hyvältä olla siinä jonkun seurassa, puhumatta ja selittelemättä, ilman pakottavaa tarvetta keksiä tekosyitä heikolle kunnolleen. Hän olisi halunnut kovasti kysyä, miksi Kalkaros työskenteli tässä projektissa, mutta koska pitkittyvä hiljaisuus ei ollut kiusallinen vaan ennemminkin toverillista lähentelevä, Remus ei raaskinut rikkoa sitä. Udella ehtisi myöhemminkin. Viimein Kalkaros komensi Remuksen takaisin sisälle ja nukkumaan, eikä Remus tuntenut minkäänlaista hinkua väittää vastaan. 

Seuraavana päivänä Remus oli jo paremmissa voimissa. Hän kävi Mary-Annin kanssa päärakennuksella lounaalla ja etsi katseellaan Kalkarosta, mutta turhaan. Tavallaan Remus oli siitä pettynyt, vaikka toisaalta Kalkaros oli ilmeisesti työskennellyt koko viime yön, kai tämä nyt oli vain kohtuullista. Illan tullen Remusta masensi tietoisuus siitä, että mikäli olisi normaaleissa sielun ja ruumiin voimissa, hänen olisi huomenna lähdettävä Laitokselta takaisin vuokraamaansa vetoiseen kellariyksiöön laihojen aterioiden äärelle, ja niin typerää kuin se omalla tavallaan olikin, hän tunsi jo nyt odottavansa seuraavaa täysikuuta. 

Belby toi Remukselle näytteiden ottoa varten tutun kokoelman lasisia purkkeja ja maljoja, sekä ne kaksi tehtävässä avustavaa juomaa, ja hoidettuaan kaiken muun Remus kävi pitkäkseen sängylle, avasi vyönsä ja siemaisi persikkaisen liemen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja haistoi hailakan muiston Kalkaroksesta sekä syysyön hajusta huovalla, jonka mies oli hänelle eilen ulos tuonut, ja oudon nostalgian vallassa Remuksen mielen täyttivät teinivuosien kömpelöt seksifantasiat siitä, kuinka häneltä otettaisiin suihin valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa tai Kielletyn metsän reunassa parhaaseen ruska-aikaan. Fyysistä nautintoa tarjoava kasvoton kumppani oli kasvattanut itselleen pitkän, tumman tukan, johon Remus nyt täyttymystään lähestyessä tarttui, toisen hintelät hartiat vapisivat kliimaksin hetkellä, ja Remus miltei jo unohti kerätä työnsä tulokset talteen. 

Viimeisenä yönä hän nukkui katkonaisesti, säpsähdellen hereille ihan silkkaa ahdistuneisuuttaan. Kaksikymmentäneljä päivää poissa, kaksikymmentäneljä päivää taas omillaan. Yksin. Remus yritti kieltää itseltään moisen typerän sentimentaalisuuden, tässähän oli kyse tieteen tekemisestä eikä mistään uuden kodin hankinnasta, mutta Mary-Annin mannapuuromaisen tuoksun kietoutuessa Remuksen ympärille nuoren noidan halatessa häntä lähdön hetkellä oli vaikea muistaa, että hän oli tiimille ainoastaan koe-eläin, ei mikään ystävä.


	3. Chapter 3

Kun Remus palasi Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselle lokakuisena sunnuntai-iltana, ainoastaan Severus Kalkaros oli tutkimustiimistä paikalla ottamassa hänet vastaan. Jos edellinen käynti olikin jättänyt kummallisen kaipuun kaihertamaan Remuksen sisään, nyt oli ilmeisesti aika tasata tilejä ja muistuttaa, mikä koe-eläimen paikka tässä järjestelmässä oikein oli. 

Oli ilmiselvää, että Kalkaros oli huonolla tuulella. _Erittäin_ huonolla. Vähintäänkin yhtä selvää oli myös se, että Remuksen ilmaantuminen jopa samaan maakuntaan oli omiaan lisäämään tuota pahantuulisuutta, kohottamaan toiseen potenssiin ja sen yli, Remusta inhottavampaa kiveä ei Kalkaroksen kengässä ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Vaikka Kalkaros jättikin vastaamatta tervehdykseen, Remus yritti viritellä jotain normaalin keskustelun tapaista kysymällä tutkimuksen edistymisestä, mutta turhaahan se oli; Kalkaros loi häneen olkansa yli murhaavan katseen ja käski puoli-ihmisen pitää kitansa kiinni, valmistusprosessi oli nyt kriittisessä vaiheessa ja pienikin lipsahdus saattaisi tuhota viikon verran haudutetun liemen. Remus katsoi siis parhaaksi vetäytyä huoneeseensa sen salamoinnin tieltä, eikä hänen yleistä pettymystään ainakaan helpottanut se, että hän saattoi haistaa Kalkaroksen kaikkialla kammarissaan. 

Remus avasi ikkunan ja jäi istumaan sen reunalle katsellen lähimmän mökin takana kompostikasassa rettelöiviä variksia. Yksi linnuista yritti nostaa nokkaansa harvinaisen suurta omenanrankaa, toiset taas taistelivat keskenään jostakin, joka näytti suolenpätkältä. Remuksen nenään kantautui maatuvan jätteen kalmainen katku. Taivaankantta peitti paksu, raskas pilvimassa, jota voimistuva tuulikaan ei jaksanut liikuttaa, yöstä tulisi tähdetön, ja Remus yritti pistää kehnon kelin piikkiin pahat aavistuksensa senkertaisesta täysikuusta. Hän oli eri tavalla kärsimätön kuin viimeksi, vaikka saattoihan se toki johtua vain tästä hyisestä aloituksesta Kalkaroksen kanssa, pahin oireilu alkaisi vasta huomenna, jos nyt ylipäätään oli alkaakseen. Sitä paitsi jos asiat sujuisivat edes suunnilleen samalla tavalla kuin viimeksi, Remus viettäisi höyhensaarilla suurimman osan ajasta, eivätkä siis hänen katoavat käytöstapansa häiritsisi ketään kovin kauaa. 

Kun tuli liemen nauttimisen aika, Kalkaros ei vaivautunut koputtamaan, työnsi vain oven auki ja lähestulkoon lipui sisään höyryävä pikari käsissään. Remus nousi ikkunalta ja siirtyi istumaan vuoteelle ojentaen sitten kätensä kohti juomaansa, ja Kalkaros tuijotti häntä verrattain pitkään ennen kuin sysäsi pikarin Remuksen ulottuville yöpöydälle. 

”Moinen varotoimi tuskin on enää tarpeen”, Kalkaros hymähti sillä silkkisellä äänellään, joka tuntui osuvan johonkin sellaiseen hermoon, jonka olemassaolosta Remus ei ollut aiemmin ollut kunnolla edes tietoinen. ”Liemen vanhan koostumuksen tarkoitus oli väsyttää susi ja siten saada se säyseäksi, edellisellä koekäyttäjällämme tulokset olivat varsin rohkaisevia. Sinun kohdallasi moinen strategia sen sijaan ei toiminut – viime kuussa väsytimme ainoastaan sinut, emme sutta, ja Belbyn mukaan riehumisesi oli jopa vangitulle pedolle poikkeuksellisen rajua, koska keho oli levännyt niin tehokkaasti. Suurempi annos väsyttäviä ainesosia saattaisi kuitenkin johtaa lopulliseen eliminoimiseesi, ja niin houkuttelevalta kuin kyseinen mahdollisuus kuulostaakin, emme millään jaksaisi etsiä uutta sutta näin pian. Vähensimme siis unettavaa vaikutusta ja lisäsimme ukonhatun määrää, ja näin ollen voit vapaasti juoda liemesi vaikka katosta roikkuen, mikäli mielesi tekee.”

”Selvä”, Remus vastasi tietämättä, sopiko hänen ylipäätään sanoa mitään, ja käänsi sitten vaivaantuneena katseensa Kalkaroksesta liemipikariin. ”Entäs... tuota... näytteidenotto?”

”Ensimmäinen erä otettiin vain sen vuoksi, että saisimme normaaliarvot vertailukohteeksi, joten tästä lähtien tarvitsemme näytteet ainoastaan täydenkuun _jälkeen_ ”, Kalkaros sanoi vaimeasti ja nojautui hivenen lähemmäs. Hänen luontainen arominsa ja aavistus kostean työtilan pintaan nostattamasta hiestä suorastaan huokuivat Remuksen päälle. ”Ikävää pilata ilosi, mikäli olit kyseistä toimitusta kovastikin odottanut... mutta toki, jos aivan välttämättä tahdot, asia voidaan järjestää...”

Remus tunsi vaistomaista tarvetta vastata murahduksella, kenties väläyttää hampaitakin, mutta nieli primitiivisen reaktionsa juoman mukana. Tällä kertaa liemi oli vähemmän imelää, se jätti jälkeensä aavistuksen polttelevan maun, ja kuten luvattua, se ei väsyttänyt Remusta lainkaan. Päinvastoin. Siinä, missä viimekuinen juoma oli levittäytynyt hänen suoniinsa lamaannuttavana ja koko kehon raukeaksi pakottaen, tämä versio syöksähti silmänräpäyksessä juojansa jokaiseen raajaan ja suorastaan kupli hänen sisällään saaden Kalkaroksen provosoinnin nostamaan Remuksen niskakarvat pystyyn. Remus iski pikarin takaisin yöpöydälleen niin, että tärähti, ja ilmoitti menevänsä ulos. 

”Haluatko, että tulen heittämään keppiä?” Kalkaros kysyi, ja tällä kertaa Remus todella murahti. 

”Haluatko, että syön pääsi?” hän ärähti saaden Kalkaroksen astumaan askeleen taaksepäin.

”Niin, sehän sinulta taisikin aikanaan jäädä hieman kesken.”

”Siitä on kaksitoista vuotta ja sinä edelleen -” Remus aloitti, mutta Kalkaros ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan, yksinkertaisesti marssi takaisin laboratorion puolelle kuin keskustelu olisi jo päättynyt ja alkoi pilkkoa työpöydällä vartovia pirunnuoran oksia. Edelleen matalasti muristen Remus kiiruhti hänen peräänsä. 

Remus tunsi suunnatonta tyydytystä huomatessaan Kalkaroksen hartioiden jännittyvän, kun hän astui huoneeseen. Ja mitä lähemmäs hän meni, sitä kireämmäksi toisen ryhti muuttui, se kiristyi askel askeleelta, kasvin leikkaaminen keskeytyi, ja kun susi nauroi tälle haukahtaen, hopeatikari putosi normaalisti niin kätevistä käsistä. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei liikkunut. Sitten Remus otti viimeisen askeleen ja paljasti hampaansa aivan Kalkaroksen korvan vieressä, kuljetti kynsiään pitkin laihaa lapaa. Kalkaroksen tuoksu säteili suurina aaltoina suoraan suden tajuntaan nostaen veden Remuksen kielelle, tässä oli se saalis, joka oli suden suusta aikoinaan viety, tätä se oli etsinyt, tätä se oli odottanut, tämän se oli kadottanut ja nyt viimeinkin löytänyt. 

”Kiittäisit onneasi, että kaikkien sodan koettelemustenkin jälkeen tuo on suurin valituksenaiheesi. Että edelleen jaksat edes piitata jostain tuollaisesta.” 

”Sinä et tiedä minun koettelemuksistani mitään.”

”Valista minua sitten.”

”Unissasi, elukka.”

”Sinä sitten oikein kerjäät turpaasi”, Remus kuiskasi karheasti nenänpäällään jo miltei Kalkaroksen hartiaa koskettaen. ” _Snivellu_ s.”

Ja se sana sai Kalkaroksen kääntymään, tarttumaan Remusta kaavun rinnuksista sekä viimein uhkaamaan taikasauvallaan. Sauvankärki pureutui kudokseen leuan alla ja kai kirous alkoi jo muodostua Kalkaroksen kapeilla huulilla, mutta ennen kuin yhtäkään inkantaatiota ehdittiin lausua, Remus näpäytti sauvan Kalkaroksen kädestä ja tarttui nyt vuorostaan hänen kaapuunsa, kiristi ja väänsi kangasta nyrkeissään. Susi tönäisi saalistaan taaemmas, painoi ristiselän työtasoa vasten sellaisella voimalla, että koko mies taipui taaksepäin, susi kuuli kiihtyneen sykkeen, kuuli tasaisen hakkauksen, ja nyt haju oli vieläkin tutumpi, tämä ihminen ja paljas pelko, eloonjäämistaistelu, jonka vastapuoli tietää jo hävinneensä. 

”Älä. Uhittele. Minulle.”

Susi hieroi kasvojaan Kalkaroksen kaulaa vasten, hinkkasi tämän hajua itseensä, sitten Remus päästi irti ja painui pois. Hän syöksyi ulos syksyiseen yöhön ja repi kaapua pois yltään tunteakseen kylmän ilman ihollaan, huumaava vallantunne leimusi hänen sisällään – hän oli näyttänyt Kalkarokselle paikkansa ja noussut arvojärjestyksessä tämän yläpuolelle, kuten kuuluikin. 

Miltei täyden kuun kajo helmeili Remuksen käsivarsien paksulla karvoituksella, ja hetkellinen hämmennys muistutti häntä omasta inhimillisyydestään. Karvoja? Mutta kuuhan oli vielä hivenen vajaa eikä hän ihmisenä ollut keskivertoa karvaisempi. Sitten suden sydän alkoi taas lyödä voimakkaana hänen tuijottaessaan kelmeää valoa taivaalla, ja hänen kehonsa ojentautui ulvomaan kuuta, vaikka ihmisen kurkusta kohoava ääni ei vielä sille oikeutta tehnytkään. Ja Remus ulvoi ja ulisi ja ikävöi niin, että sisintä kivisti, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä eläin lähelleen niin kipeästi kaipasi. 

Kulkiessaan pimeiltä nummilta takaisin parakki kolmosen suuntaan Remus onnistui löytämään riisumansa kaavun. Hän painoi sen kasvoilleen, tunsi pirunnuoran multaisen tuoksun, ehkä aavistuksen sitä epämiellyttävää ukonhattuakin, ja hän mietti, voisiko mennä huoneeseensa auki jääneen ikkunan kautta, jottei joutuisi kohtaamaan Kalkarosta enää uudelleen sen illan aikana. Sitten maailma pimeni, ja tullessaan taas tajuihinsa Remus sai havaita olevansa kirottujen kaltereiden pahemmalla puolella, ikään kuin muodonmuutos olisi jo ovella. 

”Mitä...? Kalkaros!”

Kalkaros ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä vaan otti aikansa ennen kuin purjehti huoneeseen vahingoniloinen hymy kasvojaan vääristäen. Mikäli esteitä ei heidän välissään olisi, Remus ei aikailisi käydä uudelleen käsiksi – hän painaisi miehen seinää vasten ja murisisi suoraan tämän korvaan, riuhtoisi kaavusta kovin ottein ympäri huonetta, repisi ja raastaisi vaatteista niin, että saumat antaisivat periksi. Hän raapisi. Purisi. 

”Niin, Lupin?”

”Mitä tämä oikein on olevinaan?”

”Luulen, että tällä hetkellä perusteluni menevät tyystin _hukkaan_ , mutta olkoon. Sinä et ole riittävän tarpeeksi ihminen kirmataksesi tuolla vapaana.”

”Ja millähän perusteella?”

”Jälleen kerran epäilen tätä turhaksi, mutta katso nyt sitten”, Kalkaros hymähti ilottomasti ja nosti pitelemäänsä peiliä niin, että Remus saattoi nähdä kuvajaisensa. 

Aggressiivinen kohina vaikeni hetkeksi, kun Remus tarkasteli omaa, kovin karvaista heijastustaan. Leukalinja oli peittynyt kullanruskean turkin alle, kulmakarvat kasvaneet yhteen tuuheaksi viivaksi, hänen silmänsä kiiluivat kirkkaan keltaisina kuten petoeläimellä ikään ja nenäkin kai saanut aavistuksen kirsumaista muotoa. Hän katsahti käsiinsä ja havaitsi karvan kasvaneen runsaana myös kämmenselkiin, kynnet olivat muovautuneet massiivisiksi ja mustiksi. 

”Mutta... eihän... miten...”

”Tervetuloa takaisin”, Kalkaros tuhahti. ”Kuten jo kerroin, uneliaisuutta aiheuttavia ainesosia on vähennetty ja ukonhatun määrää lisätty, ilmeisesti koostumus on nyt sitten omiaan herättämään suden selviytymisvietin entistä voimakkaampana. Se taistelee, Lupin, se huomaa, että sitä yritetään myrkyttää. Ja koska _sinä_ et suojele sitä tältä vastenmieliseltä litkulta, se pyrkii pintaan etuajassa tehdäkseen vaarasta selvää. En tietenkään tiedä, miten yleensä toimit, joten arviointivirheen mahdollisuus on olemassa, mutta... no, sinulla tuskin on tapana juoksennella ympäri maita ja mantuja ulvomassa paidatta? Ainakaan vielä tähän aikaan kuukaudesta.”

Remus tunsi punastuvansa toisen pirullisen katseen edessä. Hän pudisti päätään. 

”Näin ollen nykyinen olinpaikkasi on kaikkien kannalta turvallisin. Kuvaavaa lienee myös se, että vaikka tainnutin sinut alle varttitunti sitten, ihmissuden kirous väreilee niin lähellä pintaa, että virkosit omia aikojasi näin nopeasti.”

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken ajan vaitonaisina, Remus kaltereihin nojaten ja pää aavistuksen verran painettuna alistumisen merkiksi. Hän haistoi Kalkaroksen edelleen hyvin väkevästi, nyt toinen ei enää pelännyt, ja Remus toivoi, ettei heidän välilleen tarvittaisi sellaista suojaa. Sellaista estettä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä muka tekisi sen poistuessa, mutta tuskin sentään satuttaisi. Olo oli lämmin. 

”Kuule...”

”Niin?”

”Tuota... anteeksi. Kaikesta. Todella. Ja kiitos.” 

”Tästähän minulle maksetaan.”

”Miksi?”

”Työn konsepti lienee tuttu sinullekin, Lupin.”

”Tarkoitin, että miksi olet tässä projektissa.”

”Jonkunhan tämäkin täytyy tehdä.”

”Kai sinulla nyt sentään jotain valinnanvaraa on. Tai siis... olit jo koulussa tosi hyvä.”

Kömpelö kohteliaisuus hävetti eikä Remus enää oikein osannut jatkaa siitä. Kalkaros mulkoili häntä taas mitään sanomatta ja alkoi vetäytyä hiljalleen huoneesta, ja Remus oli jo varma, ettei saisi sen ihmeellisempää vastausta. Ovella Kalkaros kuitenkin kääntyi, kohtaamatta enää Remuksen katsetta, ja Remus katseli toisen teräväpiirteistä profiilia tämän nyrpistäessä näyttävää nenäänsä. 

”Minut viskattiin raivokkaan pedon iltapalaksi. Sen jälkeen lienee täysin ymmärrettävää, että teen parhaani moisen vaaratekijän kitkemiseksi. Menen nyt laboratorion puolelle kirjoittamaan selontekoa viimeisimmän annoksen vaikutuksesta. Huuda, jos tarvitset jotain.”

Vain muutamia minuutteja myöhemmin Remus teki niin – huusi, kuinka tarvitsi kurkun auki revittäväksi. Hän ilmoitti useaan kertaan, oma kurkkunsa karjumisesta raakana rahisten, että hän tarvitsi Kalkaroksen naaman pyyhkiäkseen siltä omahyväisen virneen lopullisesti ja että hän tarvitsi vanhaa saalistaan, hänen täytyisi nyt viimein saada se, mikä hänelle oli luvattu jo yli vuosikymmen sitten. 

 

Kalkaros ja Belby riitelivät. Tai ehkä olisi totuudenmukaisempaa sanoa, että Kalkaros riiteli Belbylle – Remus kuuli Belbyn pistävän väliin aina silloin tällöin hyvin tyynesti sanan tai toisenkin, ääntään koskaan korottamatta, Kalkaros sen sijaan huolehti ajatustenvaihdon tunteikkaammasta puolesta. Remus olisi tunnistanut sen raivokkaan rääkymisen ja sihinän missä tahansa, hän oli kuullut sen kouluvuosinaan miljoonia kertoja erinäisten loitsujen, herjojen sekä käytännön pilojen ansiosta. Sanoista hän ei nyt saanut selvää, mutta ei hänen tarvinnutkaan, Remus kyllä saattoi arvata, mistä oli kyse. Kalkaros oli joutunut kuuntelemaan Remuksen rähinää aamun pikkutunneille asti. 

Kun Kalkaros pääsi mesoamisessaan siihen pisteeseen, että alkoi äänistä päätellen paiskoa tavaroita, Remus muisti, kuinka James ja Sirius olivat kolmannella luokalla uittaneet Kalkaroksen koululaukun pytyssä siellä toisen kerroksen vuotavassa tyttöjenvessassa, ja kuinka Kalkaros oli huutanut kilpaa Murjottavan Myrtin kanssa. Se oli tapahtunut vain vähän ennen loppukokeita. Remus oli seissyt voimattomana vessan ulkopuolella puristaen taikasauvaansa, etsien sisältään voimaa tehdä oikein – tehdä sen, mitä todellisen rohkelikon olisi pitänytkin tehdä – mutta kuten kaikkina muinakin kertoina, hän ei ollut löytänyt etsimäänsä. Ainoa, mitä hän toistamiseen tavoitti, oli hänen oma pelkonsa. 

Nyt vuosia myöhemmin oli tietysti hyvä todeta jälkiviisaana, että hän oli tavallaan ollut aina pelkoineen oikeassa, vaikka toisaalta asettumalla poikkiteloin Siriuksen tielle jo silloin hän olisi ehkä voinut paljastaa tämän julmimmat taipumukset heille kaikille ennen kuin tämä yritti tehdä Kalkaroksesta ihmissuden apetta. Tai ennen Sitä Suurinta Hävitystä. Aikoinaan Remus oli sentään osannut pelätä ainoastaan hylkäämistä ja jonkin sortin nöyryytystä, ei mitään sen pahempaa, siinä ei ollut vielä kyse mistään haudanvakavasta. Elämän julkea ironia puski hänen mieleensä jälleen kerran alitajunnan kähistessä, että yksin hän oli joka tapauksessa jäänyt, aivan kuten hänen kaltaiselleen olikin ollut odotettavaa. 

Remuksen korvissa alkoi taas humista ja sudenkyntiset kourat kaipasivat tuhottavakseen jotakin, mitä hyvänsä, ja hän tarttui kaltereihin muristen. Belby ilmaantui tuossa tuokiossa huoneeseen hänen eläimellistä käytöstään pällistelemään, yritti siinä kaikenlaista kyselläkin, mutta sanat soljuivat Remuksen korvien ohi tasaisena tylsyyden virtana, sillä hän oli suunnattomasti kiinnostuneempi seuraamaan kaikkia aisteja käyttäen Kalkaroksen liikkumista seinän toisella puolella. Hän kuuli kiireiset askeleet ja vaatteiden kahinan, mies kulki rivakasti moninkertaisesti suojatun huoneen ohitse, ja sitten ulko-ovi kävi. Turta pettymys valtasi suden mielen ja sen murinaan sekoittui alistunut ulvahdus, ja Belby jatkoi edelleen loputonta höpöttelyään, tosin tuijottaen samalla Remusta kiinteämmin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin. Miehen silmät suorastaan liekehtivät innostuksesta, mutta puheen nuotti ei muuttunut, se oli omalla tavallaan miltei hypnoottinen, ja pian se jo tuudittikin suden Remuksen sisällä raukeaan horrokseen. 

Belbyn pyynnöstä Remus ojensi kätensä kaltereiden lävitse tutkittavaksi. Belby leikkasi talteen niin kynsiä kuin karvaakin, taivutti ja käänteli Remuksen sormia likellä kasvojaan lumoutuneena, kuin ei olisi koskaan nähnyt mitään niin kiehtovaa.

”Severus kertoi, että yllyit suorastaan väkivaltaiseksi.”

”Hän aloitti!”

”Aivan niin, varmasti, varmasti, tokihan minä sen uskon, hän on aika kärkäs kaveri, eikö totta, kyllä vain, tehän jo tunnettekin, mikäli olen oikein ymmärtänyt, koulusta saakka, totta tosiaan, hän on kyllä kärkäs kaveri, hankala mies, mahdoton tulla toimeen, olet ehdottomasti oikeassa, hän aina aloittaa, hankala mies”, Belby aloitti tyynnyttävän mantransa, ja Remuksen kiehahtanut veri asettui taas aloilleen. Hän päästi irti Belbyn kaavusta, johon ei ollut edes huomannut tarttuneensa, mutta Belby ei ollut uhkaavasta tilanteesta moksiskaan, harmaat silmät hehkuivat innosta kuusikulmaisten kakkuloiden takana kuin lapsella, joka on passitettu karkkikauppaan taskut täynnä kaljuunoita. ”Olet varmaan nälkäinen? Ja haluat lihasi raakana? Mary-Ann ei tästä ilahtuisi, ei totisesti, mutta ei kerrota hänelle, tyttöpolo, ei hiiskahdeta sanaakaan, niin mukava ja älykäs ja idealistinen, niin niin, niin kummallisia ideoita, ikävä olisi tuottaa moista mielipahaa, ei kerrota hänelle, ei sanaakaan, minä käyn nyt päärakennuksella keittiössä. Sinä odotat. Ja sitten kerrot kaiken, mitä näet ja haistat ja kuulet, kerrot mistä suutuit ja mitä sinä teit, missä sinä juoksit, mitä aioit tehdä Severukselle, niin, ihan kaiken. Mutta nyt odotat. Tulen ihan kohta takaisin, ihan rauhassa odottelet siinä, aivan niin, ihan rauhassa, olehan kiltti susi ja istu alas, istut siihen odottamaan, tulen ihan pian takaisin ja sitten saat syödä, tässä ei kestä kauan, nyt kiltti susi istut siihen alas. Ja odotat.”

Puhuessaan Belby kulki hitaasti kohti ovea, selkä edellä ja katse tiiviisti suoraan Remuksen silmiin suunnattuna, ja sen tasaisen varman äänen kehottaessa Remus istui lattialle odottamaan. Tuntui rauhoittavalta, että joku sanoi niin suoraan, mitä piti tehdä. Että joku välitti tarpeeksi neuvoakseen. Verinen lampaankoipi, jonka Belby viskasi Remukselle vain muutamia minuutteja myöhemmin, tuntui suussa suorastaan taivaalliselle. 

Sekä sinä iltana että seuraavana Remus ei olisi millään halunnut juoda lientään. Kummallakin kerralla hän viskasi ensimmäisen erän muristen lattialle, mutta Belby ei menettänyt malttiaan, ainoastaan tuijotti Remusta niiden naarmuisten lasiensa yli päättäväisellä lempeydellä, hoki loputtomana litaniana kehotuksia juoda juoma, kiersi sanoillaan päättymätöntä kehää niin, että viesti painui syvälle suden aivolohkoihin, ja vaikka liemi maistuikin Remuksen suussa silkalle myrkylle, hän _halusi_ lopulta olla Tutkijahörhölle mieliksi tyhjentämällä pikarinsa. 

Muodonmuutosta oli sillä kertaa seuraamassa Belbyn lisäksi myös Mary-Ann, ja vaikkei Remus ollutkaan tosissaan odottanut Kalkaroksen tulevan todistamaan hänen kaikkein eläimellisimpiä puoliaan, hän oli hirvittävän pettynyt eikä epäröinyt lainkaan ilmaista sitä. Kehon muovautuminen ihmisestä villinä juoksevaksi saalistajaksi oli kai kivuliaampi kuin yleensä, nyt susi taisteli aktiivisesti Remusta vastaan joka ainoa sekunti, ja Remus haistoi huumaantuneena Mary-Annin pelkäävän. Sitä voimakkaampana noidasta kuitenkin huokui kyynelten polttava suola, tämä itki vuolaasti todistaessaan Remuksen tuskaa, ja juuri ennen kuin Remus joutui väistymään lopullisesti suden tieltä hän tunsi hillitöntä tarvetta päästä nuolemaan kyyneleet toisen kasvoilta. Lohduttaa. Koska sitenhän laumassa tuli toimia. 

 

*

 

”Miten sinä päädyit tähän projektiin?” Remus kysyi ja painoi kätensä kosteaan multaan. Joka paikkaa kolotti ja särki paljon normaalia pahemmin, mutta tavanomaisessa ihmiskehossa oleminen tuntui silti hyvältä. Ei enää ylimääräisiä karvoja tai ylipitkiä kynsiä. Pilviseltä taivaalta vihmoi muutamia ponnettomia vesipisaroita kasvihuoneen seinille, mutta loitsittu lasi ei säästä välittänyt vaan tuntui miellyttävän lämpimältä Remuksen selkää vasten. Mary-Ann hänen vieressäään oli polvistunut leikkaamaan lehtiä vadelmapensaasta. 

”Tulin Laitokselle suoraan Tylypahkasta reilu vuosi sitten, ja parin ensimmäisen kuukauden ajan tein vähän kaikenlaisia avustushommia – tiedäthän, toin lisää lannoitteita kasvihuoneille, puhdistin pikareita, kuorin ämpäritolkulla kurttuviikunoita ja sen sellaista. Meitä yleisapulaisia oli silloin neljä, ja minä olin ainoa, joka suostui ylipäätään tulemaan parakki kolmosen lähettyville silloin, kun iso paha ihmissusi oli paikalla. Koska projektin tarkkailujakso oli kohtuullisen raskas ainoastaan kahdelle tutkijalle, olin täällä tiettyyn aikaan kuukaudesta melko paljon, hain ruokaa ja olin Esmen mukana ulkoilemassa, niin Damdamille ja Severukselle jäi enemmän aikaa itse liemen kanssa työskentelemiseen. Niin, ja autoinhan minä normaalitöissäkin, pilkoin ainesosia ja tarkkailin hautumista. Yleisapulaisten on tarkoituskin lopulta integroitua normaaleille osastoille tai projekteihin, jos niiden rahoitus antaa myöten, ja Damocles suunnilleen painosti minut tänne, koska työvoimaa tarvittiin eikä muitakaan tarjokkaita ollut... Vaikka ei siinä mitään, minusta tämä on ihan huikea duuni! Lisäksi tässä voi sanoa ihmisten ja eläinten oikeuksien tavallaan limittyvän, melkein kuin parantaisi maailmaa tuplasti yhdellä iskulla”, Mary-Ann nauroi lempeästi ja siirtyi seuraavan pensaan äärelle. Remus puristi multapaakun käteensä. 

”Miten kauan Kalkaros on ollut mukana projektissa?”

”Kolme vuotta. Hänhän opetti Tylypahkassa jonkun aikaa, lopetti minun vuosikurssini V.I.P.ien jälkeen, kun tämä tutkimus sai rahoituksen ja toimitilat.”

Remus tuijotti Mary-Annia tyrmistyneenä. Kalkaros oli luopunut lienten professuurista Tylypahkasta päästäkseen avustavaksi tutkijaksi ihmissusi-projektiin? Toki tutkimus oli aivan erityislaatuinen, hyvin kontraversaali ja ilmeisesti myös pahuksen mutkikas, joten sinänsä hän saattoi ymmärtää, miksi se oli vedonnut Kalkarokseen. Kaikki luihuiset ainakin Remuksen vuosikurssilla olivat olleet hyvinkin kiinnostuneita pimeyden voimista, ja tämä projektihan yhdisti vaarallisen olennot liemikokeiluihin, mutta silti... Toisaalta kuten Kalkaros oli itsekin Remukselle huomattanut, miehellä oli omakohtaista kokemusta ihmissuden kohtaamisesta, ja vaikka tilanne olikin päättynyt ilman sen suurempaa vahinkoa, se oli varmasti painanut Kalkarokseen syvän jäljen, jonka saattoi hyvinkin kuvitella vaikuttavan vielä vuosia myöhemminkin. 

”Damdam on tutkinut asiaa tietysti hirveän paljon pidempään, mutta ennen tätä se oli enemmänkin sellainen hänen oma harrastuksensa, jota normaali työnteko haittasi”, Mary-Ann jatkoi ilmeisesti autuaan tietämättömänä Remuksen hämmennyksestä. ”Rahoitusta oli kuulemma hirveän hankala saada, koska mitkään julkiset tahot eivät halua nimeään liitettävän ihmissusiin millään tavalla, Laitoskin tarjoaa meille tukensa lähinnä tilojen muodossa ja siitäkin saa taistella puolen vuoden välein. Meillähän on nyt yksityinen rahoittaja, jota ei ainakaan tähän mennessä ole saanut mainita nimeltä missään yhteydessä, joku amerikkalainen. Perheessä on varmaan tai ihmissusi tai jotain. Rapakon takanahan tällainen tutkimus olisi käytännössä katsoen mahdoton; siellä on tajuttoman tiukat säädökset liittyen koekäyttäjiin, ja koska lainsäädännön mukaan ihmissusi on sekä henkilö että olento, ei häneen voi soveltaa täysivaltaisesti kumpaakaan protokollaa. Ja mitä nyt olen lukenut amerikkalaisia julkaisuja, niin tällaisen tutkimuksen tekeminen saattaisi eristää tutkijan muusta tiedeyhteisöstä ehkä koko loppuiäksi.”

”Ja täällä Britanniassa ei, vai?”

”No... olemmehan me ehkä vähän Laitoksen kummajaisia, Damdam saa kuunnella kaikenlaista kuittailua, mutta ei tämä nyt hirveän pahasti leimaa. Ei meitä sentäään pelätä tai mitään. Tai no, Severusta ehkä vähän, mutta sillä tuskin on mitään tekemistä tämän projektin kanssa”, Mary-Ann tirskahti ja vilkaisi Remusta. ”Oliko hän tuollainen jo koulussa?”

Remuksen oli hankala vastata kysymykseen edes itsekseen. Kyllä ja ei. Kalkaroksesta oli aina ollut vaikea saada selvää, eikä häntä olisi voinut hyvällä tahdollakaan sanoa helposti lähestyttäväksi, hymyä ei niillä huulilla ollut juurikaan näkynyt. Paitsi ehkä sarkastisena tai vahingonilosta kielimässä. Toisaalta tuntuisi epäoikeudenmukaiselta kuvailla nuorta Kalkarosta ainoastaan noiden ominaisuuksien perusteella, sillä Remus oli enemmän kuin hyvin perillä monista tekijöistä, jotka olivat saaneet tuon syrjäänvetäytyvän pojan painumaan entistä tiiviimmin omaan kuoreensa sekä vastaamaan jokaiseen eleeseen hyökkäyksin, puolustamaan itseään alituisesti. Remus kuitenkin epäili, ettei Kalkaros halunnut kenenkään tietävän teini-helvetistään, ja olihan hän ollut seitsemännellä luokalla jo kohtuullisen vaikuttava tapaus, suorastaan pelottavan älykäs ja niin teräväkielinen, ettei pahemmasta väliä. Remus kohautti harteitaan toivoen, että onnistuisi sivuuttamaan tämän aiheen nopeasti. 

”Kutakuinkin. Millainen hän oli opettajana?”

”Pelottava”, Mary-Ann totesi yksinkertaisesti ja nauroi sitten. 

”Voin vain kuvitella.”

”Ja suoraan sanottuna aika huono. Onhan Severus lienten parissa ihan ilmiömäinen, mutta pedagogiaa ajatellen... ei. Kaikkea muuta. Hän pelotteli huonommat oppilaat sellaiseen pysyvään mielentilaan, että jotkut lamaantuivat toimintakyvyttömiksi ihan silkasta kauhusta, eikä meillä hyvilläkään ollut hänen tunneillaan mitenkään lokoisat oltavat – paitsi tietysti luihuisilla. Kukaan ei uskaltanut koskaan kysyä mitään, eikä Severus oikein osannut selittää. Ja kertaaminen... ei, ei hänen juttunsa. Ei todellakaan. Tykkäsin liemistä noin kouluaineena hirmuisesti ja olin _niin_ onnellinen, kun professori Ivaharju tuli meille opettajaksi S.U.P.E.R.-vaiheeseen!”

”Millaista sitten on työskennellä vanhan opettajansa kanssa?”

”Aluksi ehkä vähän outoa, mutta nopeasti siihen tottui. Severuskin oli paljon kivempi heti, kun olin jonkin sortin kollega enkä vain yksi _räkänokkaisista puuskupuheista_ , ja vaikkei hän nyt edelleenkään mikään päivänsäde ole, niin kyllä hän vaikuttaa työhönsä monin verroin tyytyväisemmältä, ja on varmaan senkin vuoksi inhimillisempi. Sitä paitsi minun on mahdotonta kuvitella, että hän oikeasti pitäisi lapsista.”

”Sama vika”, Remus myötäili unohtaen sitten tyystin käyvänsä keskustelua, sillä hän näki kasvihuoneen lasiseinän lävitse, kuinka Kalkaros käveli kauempana Averyn blondin kanssa. Naisen lähes valkea tukka hehkui päivänvalossa muodostaen vangitsevan kontrastin hänen mustan kaapunsa kanssa, ja kun kaksikko tuli lähemmäs, Remus saattoi nähdä tuon kyseisen kaavun olevan hyvin, hyvin tiukka sekä huolella laskostettu, se suorastaan nuoli naisen vartaloa paljastaen jokaisen loivan kaarteen ja kurvin. Erityisen muodokas matami Avery ei ollut, itse asiassa hentoinen varsi oli rakenteeltaan enemmänkin samaa tyyppiä Kalkaroksen kanssa, ja he muodostivatkin varsin sopusuhtaisen parivaljakon; kevyesti keinahtelevat kapeat lanteet, hintelän herkät hartialinjat sekä oudon lumovoimaiset kädenliikkeet, samanlainen yleinen habitus, hienovaraista arvovaltaa. 

Parakki kolmosen kohdalla Avery nojautui lähemmäs Kalkarosta ja suikkasi tälle kevyen poskisuudelman ennen kuin jatkoi yksin kulkuaan ilmiintymisrajalle. Remuksen multaiset kädet kouristuivat vaistomaisesti puristamaan kasvipenkin reunusta niin tiukasti, että ylimmät kivet murtuivat irti rappauksestaan, ja Mary-Ann aloitti jälleen selostuksensa siitä, kuinka _sielunsyöjä_ uhrasi viattomia luontokappaleita turhamaisuuden alttarille päivittäin. Vaikka Remus ei sillä hetkellä oikein osannutkaan keskittyä eettisiin pohdintoihin kaikella niiden vaatimalla intensiteetillä, hän suorastaan imi jokaisen kritisoivan sanan Mary-Annin huulilta, sillä hän tiesi vihaavansa Averya. Tuntui hyvältä kuulla jonkun muunkin olevan samaa mieltä naisen yleisestä halveksittavuudesta. Remus pidättäytyi kuitenkin kysymästä sitä ilmeistä kysymystä Kalkaroksen ja Averyn väleistä; toisaalta hän tunsi suorastaan pakottavaa tarvetta tietää, mutta ainakin toistaiseksi sen ylitti tarve nimenomaan olla tietämättä, ihan siltä varalta, ettei totuus sattuisi miellyttämään. 

Kun Kalkaros viimeisenä iltana toi Remukselle liemet ja astiat näytteidenottoa varten, Remus ei tuntenut sieraimissaan häivähdystäkään miehen normaalista tuoksusta, se oli jäänyt toisen tuoksun alle. Uuden tuoksun, _vieraan_ tuoksun – tummia, mausteisia ruusuja ambralla ja aavistuksella appelsiinia, se oli parfyymia ja feminiinistä ja niin keinotekoista, että jo miltei kokonaan piiloon painettu susikin ulvaisi vaimeasti Remuksen sisällä. Hän ajatteli kosmetiikkaosastoa ja Averya vastenmielisen kireissä pukimissaan, naisenhan oli täytynyt suorastaan hinkata itseään Kalkarosta vasten jättääkseen oman hajunsa häneen tuolla tavalla, Kalkaroksen oman aromin syrjäyttäen, ja juuri ennen orgasmia Remuksen mieleen tulvahtivat toinen toistaan elävämmät kuvat siitä, kuinka Kalkaros panisi Averya, ottaisi tämän takaapäin kasvihuoneessa, painaisi niitä puuteroituja kasvoja kukkapenkin mustaan multaan, tai kuinka Kalkaros itse makaisi siellä kukkapenkissä ilkialastoman Averyn kiemurrellessa hekumallisesti hänen päällään. 

Remus ei kehdannut katsoa Kalkarokseen päinkään viedessään näytteet laboratorion puolelle, ikään kuin todiste niistä ajatuksista olisi kohonnut hänen kasvoilleen. Hän kuuli mielessään, miten hänen ystävänsä niin haudan takaa kuin Azkabanin seinien sisälläkin kirkuivat kauhusta tajutessaan, että arvon herra Kuutamo ajatteli Kalkarosta käteen vetäessään. Vaikka ei se ollutkaan _sellaista_ , pelkkä omituinen oikku vain. 

Tuo omituinen oikku kuitenkin seurasi Remusta kotiin asti. Hän makasi ilta toisensa perään muhkuraisella patjallaan kelaten mielessään edestakaisin noista kuvia, kuvittelemassa, kuinka Avery huohottaisi vinkuen Kalkaroksen käsittelyssä, vaikkei todellisuudessa ollut koskaan edes kuullut naisen ääntä. Taivaalla loimottavan kuun pienentyessä mielikuvat muuttuivat sentään vähemmän seksuaalisiksi, niiden pakottava kuumeisuuskin katosi häntä vainoamasta, mutta jossain tajunnan rajamailla ne kuitenkin edelleen häälyivät. Terveen järjen palattua kuvioihin Remus myös käsitti, että todennäköisesti Kalkaros oli itse halunnut peittää tavanomaisen tuoksunsa sen ensimmäisen illan tapahtumien jälkeen, ei siihen sen ihmeellisempiä suhdekiemuroita tarvittu, vaikka parfyymivalinta ehkä hieman kyseenalainen olikin.

Lokakuun muuttuessa marraskuuksi Remus toivoi tavalliseen tapaansa, että voisi viettää muutaman päivän suden hahmossa tai saavuttaa jollain muulla tavoin yhtä täydellisen käsityskyvyn puutostilan. Kaikkialla kaupungilla irvistelevät kurpitsat näyttivät yhtä irvokkailta kuin aina. Kansakunnan juhliessa vanhojen traditioiden lisäksi seitsemän vuotta sitten saavutetun rauhan merkkipäivää Remus sytytti kolme kynttilää muistaaksen Jamesia, Lilyä ja Peteriä, antoi niiden palaa läpi yön, polttaa itsensä loppuun hänen nukkuessaan. Vuotuinen visiitti Jamesin ja Lilyn haudalla saisi jälleen kerran odottaa, Remus ei halunnut mennä sinne niiden kymmenien tuntemattomien hurskastelijoiden kanssa samaan aikaan, hän ei kestänyt sitä, mutta Peterin miltei tyhjällä haudalla hän saattoi käydä jo kuoleman vuosipäivänä. Peterin sankaruus oli suurelta yleisöltä ehtinyt jo unohtua, kai uhraus oli ollut massojen silmissä loppujen lopuksi kovin mitätön, liian henkilökohtainen, se ei ollut hyödyttänyt ketään. 

Istuessaan polvillaan siinä kylmässä maassa, tuijottaessaan Peterin haudan kelttiläistä ristiä sekä todennäköisesti tämän äidin tuomia suuria vaaleanpunaisia liljoja, Remuksesta tuntui ensimmäisen kerran siltä, että voisi vielä joskus päästää irti siitä kaikesta. Ei hän milloinkaan unohtaisi tai lakkaisi käymästä, mutta ehkä hän kykenisi jo katsomaan enemmän eteenpäin historiassa vellomisen sijaan. Uudenkuun aikaan vieraillessaan Jamesin ja Lilyn luona Remus tunsi ainoastaan suunnatonta tyhjyyttä, mutta kuun taas kasvaessa hän saattoi suoda edesmenneille ystävilleen ansaitsemansa levon voimakkaiden Kalkaros-kuvien palatessa suorastaan polttavina hänen tajuntaansa. 

Remus katseli sielunsa silmin, kuinka Kalkaros pilkkoi kasveja ja murskasi lehtiä morttelissa, niiden pitkien laihojen sormien liikkeet vangitsivat paremman tekemisen puutteessa hänen mielikuvituksensa jopa kokonaisiksi tunneiksi. Hänen unissaan he olivat Laitoksella ja Tylypahkassa, seisoivat liian lähellä toisiaan kasvihuoneessa tai Kielletyn metsän reunalla, nojasivat miltei kylki kyljessä Rääkyvän Röttelön kärsineeseen seinään. Remus saattoi haistaa Kalkaroksen, tämän tuoksu suorastaan syleili häntä, ja hän maistoi suussaan raa'an lihan sekä kaiken muun alleen peittävän veren. Mitä suuremmaksi kuu kasvoi, sitä enemmän Remus ikävöi – hän muisti taas Mary-Annin kyyneleet kuin ne olisi vuodatettu vasta eilen, hänen tärykalvoillaan kummitteli toisinaan Belbyn äänen sinne painama muistijälki, hän tunsi sormenpäissään Kalkaroksen kaavun materiaalin, ja Remus tarkasti kalenteristaan monta kertaa päivässä, kuinka monen yön kuluttua pääsisi takaisin Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselle.


	4. Chapter 4

Marraskuussa liemi sai Remuksen purskahtamaan kyyneliin. Nikotellen hän kertoi sen ajan vuodesta olevan aina emotionaalisesti melko raskasta, hän oli nyt ollut muutenkin vähän masentunut, ja Belby kuunteli vuodatusta nyökytellen sen näköisenä, ettei ymmärtänyt lainkaan – yhtä hyvin Remus olisi voinut kuvailla ahdistustaan kiinaksi tai vaikka maahiskielellä, tosin silloin kuulijakunta olisi saattanut jopa saada kiinni siitä punaisesta langasta, joka nyt pääsi koskemattomana karkaamaan. Lohdutuksen sijaan Remus sai Belbylta selonteon siitä, kuinka viimekuisten aggressioiden johdosta hänen tunneskaalaansa yritettiin nyt pehmentää, nostaa inhimillisen luonteen herkimpiä aspekteja esiin tasapainottamaan pintaan pyrkivän suden raivokasta kamppailua. 

”Ja sehän toimii loistavasti, loistavasti näyttäisi toimivan”, Belby sädehti ympäri laboratoriota viipottaessaan, ja vaikkei mieheltä varsinaista sympatiaa herunutkaan, Remus oli tyytyväinen saadessaan sentään olla jonkun seurassa kamomillateetä ja kanakeittoa särpiessään. Itkulla oli myös omat etunsa; kun Belby alkoi kuvailla, kuinka Remuksen _pikku-uimarit_ olivat lokakuussa otetussa näytteessä hyökkäilleet toistensa kimppuun, Remus saattoi vain parkua kovempaan ääneen ja siten siis olla kohtuullisen kohteliaasti kuuntelematta. 

Seuraavana päivänä Mary-Ann sai lainata olkapäätään Remukselle ihmissuden vollottaessa yhdestä jos toisestakin asiasta. Vaikka Remus kaikesta sydämestään toivoikin liemen kehitystyön tuottavan hedelmää mahdollisimman pian, hän rukoili, ettei täydellinen menestys olisi sentään ihan tällaista – hän ei pystynyt lukemaan vetistelemättä edes Päivän Profeetan mainoksia, sillä ne kaikki vetosivat hänen tunteisiinsa, ja suklaata kului miltei kilokaupalla. Illalla hän rutisti tyynyään hellyydenkipeänä kuvitellen, millaista olisi, jos joku silittäisi hänen hiuksiaan. Pitkin, sulavin sormin. Ja tuoksuen hyvältä, tutulta ja turvalliselta. Mary-Ann oli kyllä halaillut Remusta pitkin päivää yrittäessään piristää häntä, mutta Remus kaipasi enemmänkin läheisyyttä, _intensiivisempää_ läheisyyttä, hän halusi päästä syliin ja pidellä vastavuoroisesti jotakuta omilla käsivarsillaan, painaa kasvonsa kalpeaa kaulaa vasten, kinuta eleillään rapsutusta korvan takaa ja myös saada sen. 

Kun Kalkaros ei ilmaantunut paikalle vielä kolmantenakaan päivänä, Remus alkoi illan muodonmuutosta odottaessaan käydä levottomaksi. Huolestutti. Ei kai hän ollut omalla käytöksellään aiheuttanut tällaista välttelyä? Hän kysyi asiasta Belbylta ja pillahti itkuun kuullessaan Kalkaroksen olevan juuri sen viikon ajan Greenwichin Akatemialla vierailevana luennoitsijana – _valitettava ajankohta, todellakin mitä valitettavin, mutta minkäs sille mahtaa, sillä instituutiolla on varaa sanella kaikkien muiden aikataulut, on totisesti_ – eikä Kalkarosta siis todennäköisesti nähtäisi tällä tarkkailujaksolla Laitoksella lainkaan. Remuksesta tuntui vedätetyltä, ikään kuin hänelle olisi annettu tyhjiä lupauksia. 

Ihon kuoriutuessa karkean karvan tieltä susi ulvoi ikäväänsä, ei ainoastaan kehonsa kivuliasta kouristelua, eikä se lopettanut muodonmuutoksen saavutettua täydellisen tilansa. Toisin kuin yleensä, se ei kuitenkaan saaliin puutteessa purkanut turhautumistaan omaan nahkaansa, yrittänyt kynsiä sisällään uinuvaa ihmistä esiin tuhottavaksi, vaan se ainoastaan istui keskellä häkkiä ulisemassa ja uikuttamassa kuin hylätty pikkupentu. Ihminen kaltereiden toisella puolella tuli lähemmäs, susi haistoi etäisesti tutun tuoksun, ja ihminen mölisi sillä oudolla äänellään istuen sitten lattialle eläintä vastapäätä. Hailakat silmät kohtasivat villin kullan hehkun ja lyhyen hetken ajan susi oli jo vähällä painaa päänsä. Sitten sen sisällä kuohahti ja se syöksyi lähemmäs kaltereita yrittäen tavoittaa kohti kurottavan käden, mutta ihminen ehti vetäytyä. 

Väsytti.

Suretti.

Ulvottuaan hyvän tovin lisää susi lopulta kääriytyi kerälle, painoi kuononsa hännäntyveen ja nukahti. 

Aamulla Belby raportoi suden rauhallisesta käytöksestä innosta piukeana, ja hämmentyneenä Remus saattoi todeta muistavansa sen itsekin, mikä sai Tutkijahörhön ulvahtelemaan kuin ylikierroksilla käyvä koiraeläin konsanaan – tämä oli sitä, mitä oli koko ajan tavoiteltu, nyt oltiin Sen Todellisen Ratkaisun kynnyksellä. Sen lisäksi, että susi oli pysynyt niin tyynenä, ihminen oli häilynyt edelleen jossain taustalla, ja seuraavaksi inhimillisen tekijän roolia yritettäisiin kasvattaa pelkästä ulkopuolisesta tarkkailijasta aktuaaliseksi toimijaksi, hallitsevaksi elementiksi, valtaamaan alaa raivoisalta pedolta. Nyt kun Remus saattoi kokea tunteet ja aistimukset eläimen kautta, voitaisiin alkaa tavoitella ymmärrystä. 

Suden tuntema ikävä oli ollut omalla tavallaan paljon raaempaa kuin ihmisen, se oli repinyt ja raastanut tavalla, jota Remus ei oikein itsekään käsittänyt. Eläimellä ei ollut sanoja, joiksi tunteensa pukea, se vain _tunsi_. Muisto siitä jäi hänen sisäänsä kasvamaan kuin erillinen eliö, omanlaisensa syöpä, ja Remus tunsi jopa nyt täysikuun jälkeenkin hillitöntä halua ulvoa. Muita ilmaisumuotoja ei tuolle nimeämättömälle tunteelle ollut olemassa. Yöllä hän istui parakki kolmosen ulkopuolella kohmeettuneella nurmella, tunnusteli maata käsillään ja itki kuulle tätä outoa pakahduttavaa paloa. Jostain syystä hän halusi kuun taas kasvavan, palaavan entiselleen, hän muuttaisi muotoaan ilomielin, sillä tämä ei voinut vielä päättyä, hän ei halunnut lähteä, eikä sillä ollut kerrassaan mitään tekemistä Laitoksen tarjoamien ilmaisten aterioiden kanssa, sillä Remus oli menettänyt ruokahalunsa täysin. 

Perjantai-iltana Mary-Ann ilmaisi epävarmuutensa siitä, voisivatko he päästää Remusta kotiinsa vielä seuraavana päivänä, mies kun oli sen verran heikossa kunnossa alakulonsa alhossa rämpiessään. Elimellistä vikaa hänessä ei vaikuttanut olevan, illan näytteissäkin kaikki oli ihan kunnossa, mutta hämärtymisen myötä alkanut ulina kyllä kieli jonkin olevan pielessä. Remus itse ei juurikaan jaksanut asiasta välittää, samapa tuo, missä hän olisi, millään ei ollut lopulta merkitystä, maailma oli kylmä ja julma eikä kukaan rakastanut häntä. 

Lauantaina Remus kuitenkin heräsi toiveikkaana, aivan kuin häneen olisi unen aikana ruiskutettu kokonaan uutta puhtia, ja asiaa sen kummemmin ajattelematta hän säntäsi suoraan vuoteesta pelkissä pyjamahousuissa laboratorioon heittäytyen juuri saapuneen Kalkaroksen kaulaan. Hän sulki silmänsä imiessään sisäänsä toisen hennon mausteista tuoksua, kaikki oli sittenkin kohdallaan eikä maailmassa minkäänlaista vikaa, Remuksella ei ollut enää aavistustakaan, miksi oli ollut vielä eilen niin pahuksen masentunut. Tyytyväisenä hän painoi nenänsä mustaan kaapuun, kuljetti kasvojaan pitkin hartian hentoa linjaa, kiersi pian käsivartensakin Kalkaroksen ympärille. 

Kalkaros seisoi kankeana yllättävässä syleilyssä, tarttui lopulta Remuksen olkapäihin ja työnsi yli-innokkaan ihmissuden pois kimpustaan, ja Remus hymyili hänelle onnellisena. Tuijotettuaan toista tyrmistyneenä useiden sekuntien ajan Kalkaros lopulta kääntyi mitään sanomatta jatkamaan tarkkailujakson raportin lukemista, ja Remuskin tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen, että koska olennaiset asiat Laitoksella oli hoidettu ja aurinko paistoi ja elämä ihanaa, hänkin saattaisi lähteä kotiin. Siellähän oli itse asiassa ihan kohtuullisen mukavaakin. 

Vasta riisuessaan kovia kokenutta matkaviittaansa kotona Remus huomasi ottaneensa Kalkaroksen kaulahuivin mukaansa. Kyseessä ei ollut mikään sekaannus, ei suinkaan, Remuksella nimittäin oli oma huivinsa kaulan ympärille kiedottuna kuten kuuluikin, Kalkaroksen mustaa angorahuivia hän sen sijaan puristi käsissään ilman minkäänlaista rationaalista syytä. 

 

*

 

Joulunalus oli perinteisesti ahdistavaa aikaa. Kansalaisia muistutettiin kaikkialla näiden velvollisuudesta kuluttaa kaljuunoitaan rakkaimpiensa tähden, ja koska Remuksella ei ollut vuosiin ollut kultaa sanan kummassakaan merkityksessä, hän oli mieluusti viettänyt kyseisen sesongin tiiviisti neljän seinän sisässä. Hänellä oli kyllä tapana käydä sen yhden kerran kiertelemässä Viistokujalla, katselemassa kaikkea sitä touhotusta ja lahjojen kanssa stressaavia ihmisiä, sillä se muistutti häntä siitä, mitä kaikkea hyvää hänen henkilökohtainen menetyksensä oli kuitenkin koko maailmalle merkinnyt. Sen ei varsinaisesti voinut sanoa helpottavan hänen oloaan, mutta ainakin se antoi perspektiiviä. 

Nyt tilanne oli kuitenkin himpun verran toinen; vaikkei Remus edelleenkään erityisen varoissaan ollut, nyt hänellä oli sentään jonkin verran rahaa käytössään kiitos liemikokeiden, ja vaikka köyhät vuodet olivatkin opettaneet säästäväisyyden hyvettä hetkittäin hyvinkin ankarasti, ne olivat myös opettaneet ottamaan aina toisinaan ilon irti silloin, kun se oli vielä mahdollista. Joulun kunniaksi sai ja _pitikin_ ostaa suklaata, ja tällä kertaa myös muille kuin ainoastaan hänelle itselleen. Koska täysikuu osui aatonaatoksi, Remus viettäisi joulupäivän Laitoksella, ja vaikkei hän toki niin naiivi ollut, että olisi kuvitellut merkitsevänsä tutkimustiimille samaa kuin nämä merkitsivät hänelle, tuntui suorastaan käsittämättömän hyvältä päästä jakamaan juhlapyhät jonkun kanssa. Se oli niin normaalia, pala jotain sellaista, jonka Remus luuli menettäneensä iäksi. 

Remus kulutti pitkän tovin Hempeiden Harpyjoiden Herkuissa valitsemassa sopivaa suklaata viemisiksi – Mary-Annin vakaumuksen huomioiminen mutkisti prosessia melkoisesti, ja nutturapäisen myyjättären hymy hyytyi hyytymistään hänen tarkistaessaan kymmenien karamellien täytteiden koostumuksia. Vaikka toimitus vaikuttikin hetkittäin tuhoon tuomitulta, lopulta sopivia suklaita löytyi ja kaupat tehtiin mairean asiakaspalveluilmeen hiipiessä hiljalleen takaisin tilanteeseen. Poistuttuaan liikkeestä mukanaan kaksi tiimille vietävää suklaarasiaa sekä yksi itselleen, Remus ehti hädintuskin vilkaista vastapäisen kahvion suurta ikkunaa, kun hän jo huomasi Kalkaroksen lasin toisella puolen. 

Ja Kalkaros näytti _hyvältä_. Poistuttuaan liemilaboratorion huuruista hänen tukkansa oli menettänyt tavanomaisen rasvaisen ilmeensä ja hänen kasvonsakin näyttivät jotenkin pehmeämmiltä, rennommilta, huvittunut hymyntapainen karehti kapeilla huulilla, ja vaikkei hän edelleenkään mikään kovin konventionaalinen ilo silmille ollutkaan, Remus olisi mieluusti tuijottanut miestä vaikka kuinka kauan. Hetken verran Remus luuli Kalkaroksen seurassa istuvaa vaaleaverikköä matami Averyksi ja hän ehti jo hivenen tuohtua siitä, että Kalkaros vietti eukon kanssa jopa vapaa-aikaansakin, mutta sitten seuralainen nousi ja osoittautui Lucius Malfoyksi. Remus ei ollut ihan varma, oliko sekään parempi vaihtoehto. Hän oli jo aivan vähällä mennä kahvilaan sisään voidakseen jatkaa kaksikon vahtaamista, sormet tavoittelivat ovenkahvaa, mutta silloin Sirius jossain takaraivon tietämillä huomautti, että moista toimintaa kutsuttiin stalkkaamiseksi. Remuksesta tuntui miltei siltä, kuin olisi juuri herännyt unesta tai lumouksesta. Mitä helvettiä hän oikein oli tekemässä? 

 

*

 

Joulukuun 20. päivä Remus saapui Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselle, eikä hän ennättänyt edes saada viittaa yltään kun Belby jo aloitti innokkaan pulputuksensa siitä, millaisia muutoksia juomaan oli tehty. Laventelin ja yksisarvisen jouhien määrät saattoivat edelleen vaatia hienosäätöä, mutta masennukseen ei luonteen herkistymisen pitäisi enää johtaa – päinvastoin, nyt seurauksena saattoi olla liioiteltu hyvänolontunne. Myös hevoskotkan pernaa sekä alruunankukkaa oli lisätty, ja Belby suitsutti uskovansa vakaasti, että mikäli alruunan annostus olisi nyt viimeinkin oikea, Remus saattaisi pitää ainakin osan ajasta ihmisen tietoisuuden suden ruumiissa ollessaan. 

Vaikka Belbyn huuma olikin suorastaan ylitsevuotavaista ja ainakin osa miehen hehkeästä mielialasta tarttuikin Remukseen, hänellä oli kaikesta huolimatta omituisen alakuloinen olo. Hän joi liemensä, joka maistui moninverroin karseammalta kuin vielä kertaakaan aiemmin, ja vetäytyi sitten vuoteeseen väittäen olevansa vähän väsynyt. Todellisuudessa uni kuitenkin antoi odottaa itseään tuntikaupalla, Remus kääntyili lakanoissaan epämääräisen turhautuneena, tietämättä oikein itsekään, mikä häntä mukamas vaivasi. Ainakaan toistaiseksi liemi ei saanut häntä tuntemaan minkäänlaista keinotekoista onnea. Nukahtaminenkaan ei sitten aikanaan oikein auttanut tilanteeseen, sillä Remus ainoastaan torkkui lyhyitä hetkiä ja havahtui sitten ikään kuin tarkistamaan vallitsevan tilanteen. Kellon tikittäessä jo lähempänä aamukahdeksaa omituinen rauha kuitenkin otti hänestä vallan ja hän viimein vaipui uneen nukkuen yhteen asti, jolloin Mary-Ann tuli herättämään hänet lounaalle. 

Ruokalassa Remus ahmi luumutäytteistä kalkkunaa niin, että epäili aterian jälkeen nitisevänsä liitoksissaan, ja halusi sen jälkeen jäädä Mary-Annin kanssa istumaan lasikaton alle nauttiakseen kuulaasta päivänvalosta sekä sisään kannettujen havunoksien metsäisestä tuoksusta. Joulukuu oli lumeton ja musta, joten ulos ei juurikaan huvittanut mennä, sen sijaan siellä kirkkaan taivaan alla tuoreiden neulasten vehreässä hajussa tuntui melkein siltä kuin saisi talviluonnon parhaat palat ilman purevaa viimaa. Hieman syyllisenä Remus ymmärsi poistumishaluttomuutensa yhdeksi tekijäksi myös muutaman metrin päässä Averyn kanssa istuvan Kalkaroksen. Mies ei ehkä ollut aivan yhtä edukseen kuin silloin Viistokujalla, mutta yhtä kaikki oikein mieluusti Remus tätä silti katseli, ja hän halusi nähdä, miten ne kaksi nyt oikeastaan olivat toistensa seurassa. 

Uteliaisuus oli ilmeisesti molemminpuolista, sillä vaikka Kalkaroksen naama näennäisen välinpitämättömillä peruslukemilla pysyikin, Remus huomasi tämän vilkuilevan kohtuullisen usein hänen suuntaansa. Avery puolestaan tuijotti häpeilemättömästi. Naisen kasvot olivat täysin ilmeettömät, lihaskaan ei värähtänyt hänen mittaillessaan Remusta katseellaan hyvin kiinteästi, mikään ei kielinyt hyväksynnästä tai halveksunnasta tai yhtään mistään muustakaan – kuin nainen olisi silmäillyt tyhjää seinää eikä mielenkiintonsa vangitsevaa elävää olentoa. Lopulta Mary-Annkin huomasi tuijotuksen ja alkoi tuhista ainoastaan puoliksi itselleen, kuinka rouva Kalmankosketus oli nyt ilmeisesti löytänyt uuden kiinnostavan yksilön koe-eläintarhaansa saaden Remuksen värähtämään. 

”Ovatko ihmissudet sinusta enemmän ihmisiä vai olentoja?” hän kysyi Mary-Annilta heidän kävellessään mutaisessa sohjossa kohti parakki kolmosta.

”Mitä väliä sillä on?”

”Tuli vain mieleen siitä koe-eläinkommentista.”

”Minun mielestäni se ei ole relevanttia – olkoon ihminen tai otus, samanlainen oikeus kummallakin on olla olemassa ja molempien elämää tulee kunnioittaa ihan samalla tavalla. Ihminen on joskus keksinyt vetää jonkun kuvitteellisen rajan itsensä ja muiden välille, mutta ihan huuhaata sellainen on, pelkkä päätös eikä mikään luonnonlaki”, Mary-Ann selosti puhuen selvästikin asiasta, jota oli joutunut elämänsä aikana monesti kertaamaan. ”Minusta sellaiset erottelut ovat ihan yhdentekeviä. Minulla on tällainenkin.”

Noita nosti vasemman kätensä Remuksen nähtäväksi ja helisti rannekorujaan. Helyjen keskellä oli paksu, punainen ranneke, jonka pinnassa kiersi kielto antaa sen kantajalle myrkytystapauksessa besoaaria, sillä hänen henkensä säästäminen vuohen kuolemalla olisi turhaa. Jokainen elämä oli yhtä arvokas. 

Laboratorion puolella he keittivät teetä ja Mary-Ann napsi lahjasuklaita parempiin suihin rivakkaan tahtiin, selvästi tolkuttoman tyytyväisenä siihen, että joku oli kerrankin tajunnut ottaa hänen ruokavalionsa huomioon makeisia ostaessaan. Remus kyseli toisen joulusuunnitelmista, ja tämä kertoi viettävänsä joulupäivän vanhemmillaan, nuoremmat sisaruksetkin olivat juuri tulleet Tylypahkasta lomille, sen jälkeen Mary-Ann olisi poikaystävänsä luona tämän kotikommuunissa. Mary-Ann oli asunut siellä jonkin aikaa itsekin, mutta muutamien muiden asukkien oli ollut vaikea sulattaa hänen työpaikkaansa sen ”hyväksikäyttöluonteen vuoksi”, ja hän oli katsonut paremmaksi vaihtoehdoksi muuttaa omilleen.

Remuksen sydän hypähti miellyttävästi Kalkaroksen viimein lähestyessä parakkia, ja hän siirtyi ikkunaan tarkkailemaan tuota lähestymistä vaivautumatta peittelemään vahtaamistaan. Kalkaros ei vaikuttanut huomaavan mitään. Joukko lepattavasiipisiä perhosia syöksähti Remuksen vatsanpohjaan Kalkaroksen tuoksun tulviessa laboratorioon hänen tullessaan sisään, ei Averya tai miellyttävää hajua peittäviä kemikaaleja, ainoastaan aitoa tavaraa. Heidän sormensa koskettivat toisiaan liemipikarin siirtyessä kädestä toiseen, ja Remus teki kaikkensa ottaakseen astian vastaan siten, että ihokontakti pitkittyisi. Onneton teiniele, kyllä, mutta Remus ei antanut sen häiritä itseään, sillä kosketus tuntui oikealta, hyvältä, se oli juuri sitä, mitä hän halusi ja tarvitsi ja janosi kehonsa jokaisella solulla. 

Liemi sen sijaan maistui suorastaan oksettavalle. 

Illalla Remus istui vuoteellaan Mary-Annin kanssa Kalkaroksen vallatessa kammarin nojatuolin (koska se oli kuulemma miellyttävämpää kuin laboratorion kahvipöydän ääressä lukeminen), ja Remus pohti, oliko tähän kokoonpanoon päädytty sen vuoksi, ettei Kalkaros halunnut jäädä hänen kanssaan kahden ennen täysikuuta. Yleinen tunnelma oli kyllä kohtuullisen rento, kukin oli keskittynyt omaan kirjaansa, mutta asia vaivasi Remusta joka tapauksessa, se vihloi hiljaa jossain mielen perukoilla kuin kevyeeseen puristukseen jäänyt hermo, joka vihoitteli ainoastaan hetkittäin jonkin sohaistessa siihen suuntaan. 

Sitä paitsi Remus olisi kaikkein mieluiten ollut ihan kaksistaan Kalkaroksen kanssa. Mary-Ann oli ihana ja Remus piti noidasta kovasti, mutta ajatus tämän poistumisesta tuntui silti miellyttävänä aina sormenpäissä saakka. Remus saattoi haistaa ginsengin ja lakritsijuuren Kalkaroksen huulilta aina tämän siemaistua teetä mukistaan, sama juoma ei maistunut Remuksen suussa lainkaan yhtä herkulliselta kuin miltä se tuoksui Kalkaroksen kautta kantautuneena. 

Tuo tuoksu häilyi jossain Remuksen tajunnan rajamailla vielä hänen käydessään nukkumaan, se tuuditti hänet uneen alta aikayksikön, ja hän uneksi koko yön siitä, kuinka painaisi kasvonsa Kalkaroksen kaulaan, vetäisi keuhkonsa täyteen tuota tyynnyttävää hajua, yli vuosikymmenen takaa tuttua – se veisi hänet takaisin aikaan, jolloin kaikki oli vielä kohdillaan, se muistutti sisäisestä rauhasta ja elämän parhaiden puolien löytämisen riemusta. Unissaan hän hieroi Kalkaroksen tuoksun kaikkialle omalle keholleen ja vastavuoroisesti siirsi suden hajun Kalkaroksen kaavuille, hän piti miestä lähellään, kuljetti käsiään pitkin laihaa selkää, kai hän suutelikin tätä, hän maistoi lakritsin ja kanelin ja tuoreet karpalot tämän kieleltä, joi aistimuksia kuin väkevää viiniä, ja aamulla herätessään Remus oli paitsi täydellisen levännyt, myös armottoman kiihottunut. 

Aurinko pilkisteli verhojen välistä ja Remus sulki silmänsä työntäessään kätensä peiton alle, unen lempeät kuvat edelleen verkkokalvoillaan kummitellen, eikä hänestä enää tuntunut lainkaan omituiselta ajatella Kalkarosta itsensä tyydyttäessään – itse asiassa hänestä tuntui siltä kuin olisi viimeinkin löytänyt jotakin sellaista, joka oli aina ollut kadoksissa. Se oli kuin palapelin puuttuva kulmapala; sen uupuminen ei estänyt katsomasta suurta kuvaa, mutta vasta sen loksahdettua paikalleen kaikki oli valmista, ilman sitä teos oli ollut epätäydellinen. Edes jälkiään siivotessaan tai suihkussa käydessään Remus ei kuullut ystäviensä kauhistunutta kiljuntaa, heille ei nyt ollut siinä havainnossa minkäänlaista sijaa. Kyyninen aivolohko huomautti moisen harmonian olevan liemen aikaansaannosta, juuri tästähän Belby oli puhunut, mutta sillä hetkellä se oli Remukselle autuaan yhdentekevää, sillä hänen olonsa oli kaikinpuolin ihastuttava. Hän ei muistanut, milloin viimeksi olisi ollut sellaisessa sopusoinnussa universumin kanssa. 

Ilmeisesti hänen hömelö hymynsä puhui puolestaan, sillä Damocles Belbyn ei tarvinnut kuin vilkaista Remusta kerran todetakseen, että pieni hienosäätö tosiaan voisi olla paikallaan. Euforinen olotila ei kuitenkaan saanut lientä maistumaan yhtään vähemmän puistattavalle, ja Remus irvisti tuskaisesti Belbyn ilmoittaessa, että tänään Remus saisi kitata juomaa kolminkertaisen annoksen. 

Kuunkajon lähestyessä Remuksen rennon raukea mieliala ei muuttunut mihinkään, hänen kehonsa ja viettinsä eivät yksinkertaisesti tuntuneet reagoivan kuuhun millään tavoin, ja siitäkös hänen olonsa parani vielä entisestään. Toisin kuin hän oli ehtinyt toivoa, muodonmuutos oli aivan yhtä tuskallinen kuin aina ennenkin, eteerinen onni ei siihen saakka ulottunnut, mutta tavanomaisesta poiketen hän saattoi rekisteröidä kivun loppumisen. Kouristusten ja koko kehon rajujen värähtelyjen lakatessa Remus ehti jo hetken ajan kuvitella, että oli aamu – ehkä liemi sai ajantajun sekaisin, suorastaan pyyhki pois ymmärryksen siitä, että kivuliaiden kokemusten välissä oli suuri musta aukko hänen muistissaan – mutta kun Remus lopulta yritti nousta lattialta, hän ei hallinnut raajojaan lainkaan. Käsivarsi ei koukistunut nojaamaan kyynärpäätä lattiaan, selkä ei oikaissut itseäään pystyyn, ja jalat taipuivat kummallisesti luottamatta lonkan koko kehoa kannattelevaan voimaan. Remus haistoi Belbyn ennen kuin kunnolla näki tätä, ennen kuin hän oikeastaan _tajusi_ näkevänsä tätä, sillä maailma levittäytyi hänen eteensä mustavalkoisena maisemana, jota värittivät ainoastaan elävien olentojen punaisena ja oranssina sykkivät lämpöaallot. Ja hän haistoi Belbyn tarkemmin kuin koskaan aiemmin, kaikki ne pölyisten pergamenttien sävyt ja loputtomien kirjahyllyjen syvät nurkat, miehen käsissä tuoksui lohikäärmeen veri ja sitruunamelissa ja pollomuhkun piukeista rakkuloista purskahdellut kermainen mätä, ja tunnistaessaan mieluisan henkilön Remus heilutti häntäänsä käsittäen vasta tuon vieraan ulokkeen liikkeistä olevansa susi. 

”Remus? Oletko sinä siellä?”

Nyökkääminen tuntui hankalalta, joten Remus haukahti ja kohotti kömpelösti toista etutassuaan inhimilliseen tervehdykseen. Belby tuoksui tyytyväiseltä.

”Mitä on yksi ynnä yksi?”

Remus taputti tassullaan lattiaa kahdesti.

”Entä kolme ynnä yksi?”

Neljä taputusta.

”Nouse ylös.”

Remus kohottautui kummallisen muotoisten raajojensa varaan, seisoi neljällä jalalla kuten sudelle sopi, ja hänen häntänsä vispasi edelleen vailla minkäänlaista hallintaa. 

”Ja nyt istu.”

Hän lysäytti takamuksensa maahan. Takajalat kyllä koukistuivat omia aikojaan sopivaan asentoon, mutta silti siinä oli jotain pahuksen omituista – kun hän lakkasi ajattelemasta, suden ruumis toimi itselleen luontevalla tavalla, hakeutui luonnollisiin asentoihin omasta tottumuksestaan, mutta samalla Remuksen oli suorastaan mahdotonta olla koko ajan tiedostamatta ruumiinsa epätavanomaista muotoa. Tuskin hän oli koskaan aiemmin ajatellut niin intensiivisesti, miltä hänen jalkansa _tuntuivat_. 

Lopulta Belby kurotti kätensä häkin puolelle, liikkui hyvin hitaasti, ja Remus pysyi paikallaan odottaen. Kun ihmisen sormet olivat aivan hänen kuononsa edessä, Remus käänsi päätään aavistuksen vinoon, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan näyttää harmittomalta, ja viimein liemiaineissa liotettu käsi kosketti hänen korvaansa, ensin hyvin kevyesti, painui lempeästi vasten päälakea ja silitti, ja Belby nauroi onnellisena kuljettaessaan sormia pitkin karkeaa karvaa. Lopulta Remuskaan ei osanut pitää tyytyväisyyttään sisälläään puhjeten onnelliseen ulinaan, ja Belby vetäytyi sillä sekunnilla. Remus käänsi taas päätään ja yritti heilua tassullaan tervehdyksenomaisesti, tajusi sitten heittäytyä maahan ja kierähtää selälleen haukahdellen samalla iloaan kuin leikkisä koira, ja hän kuuli Belbyn sykkeen tasaantuvan. Tämä susi oli edelleen kesy ja inhimillinen. 

Belby julisti sen olevan läpimurto, mahdoton oli tehty mahdolliseksi, hukkukoot epäilijät lohikäärmeenlantaan, nyt vaara oli selätetty ja kohta voitaisiin jo keskittyä itse muodonmuutoksen helpottamiseen. Nyt olennaista oli kuitenkin testata, miten kauan Remus saattoi pitää tolkkunsa täysikuun loimottaessa, ja mies alkoikin kysellä Remukselta taas niitä yksityiskohtaisia kysymyksiä kivun laadusta sekä siitä, mitä kuu hänelle tällä hetkellä merkitsi. Remus vastaili kysymyksiin myöntäen tai kieltäen, yhdellä tai kahdella tassunsa napautuksella, vaikka välillä hän kyllä silti unohti älykkyytensä antautuessaan tämän kehon oudolle tunneilmaisulle. Hymyillä hän ei saattanut, mutta ulvoa kyllä, ja keskustelu keskeytyi useita kertoja Remuksen ulvoessa pakon edessä. Mutta se oli ainoastaan hyvää pakkoa, kuin kuplivaa naurua, jota ei saattanut pitää sisällään, eikä verenhimoisella pedolla ollut mitään tekemistä sen kanssa. 

 

*

 

Jouluaattona Mary-Ann tuli taas Laitokselle ja halasi Remusta ainakin kymmenen kertaa ensimmäisen tunnin aikana suuren läpimurron johdosta. Remus istui jälleen naisen seurana kasvihuoneella tämän harventaessa ukonhattuistutuksia, ja koska liemiprojektissa tarvittiin vadelmapensaista ainoastaan lehtiä, he söivät kaikki viime viikkojen aikana ilmaantuneet marjat joulun ihmeen kunniaksi. Laitoksen ruokala oli kiinni työntekijöiden loman vuoksi, joten Mary-Ann oli tuonut ruokaa tolkuttoman monessa ikisäiliössä, ja Remus kehui tämän vegaanisen jouluaterian maasta taivaisiin. Ellei hän olisi paremmin tiennyt, hän ei olisi ikinä edes epäillyt sen olevan jotain muuta kuin oikeaa kalkkunaa. 

Belby lähti illalla mutisten jotain kohtuullisen kitkerää typeristä traditioista ja vielä typerämmistä sukulaisista, ilmeisesti siis vuotuisjuhlan kunniaksi vieraileminen ei ollut vapaaehtoista edes eksentrisille neroille, Mary-Ann puolestaan ilmoitti lähtevänsä sitten aamulla suoraan vanhemmilleen. Remuksen sydän jätti lyönnin väliin ja alkoi sitten hakata hektisellä tahdilla hänen käsittäessään, että hän viettäisi niin joulupäivän kuin -yönkin ilmeisesti Kalkaroksen kanssa, ja hänen oli pakko varmistaa asia Mary-Annilta ennen kuin innostuisi liikaa. Ja kyllä, asia oli juuri niin; Kalkaros tulisi Laitokselle huomenna aamulla tarkkailemaan Remuksen toipumista, ja he olisivat kahden aina seuraavaan aamuun asti. Vaikka ilmapiiri tulisi kaikella todennäköisyydellä olemaan jotain aivan muuta kuin sinä täysikuuta edeltäneenä miellyttävänä iltana, Remuksen oli vaikea olla odottamatta huomista. Hän tiesi itsekin, että se oli typerää, mutta koska kuukauden liemiannos sivuvaikutuksineen ei ollut vielä aivan kokonaan poistunut hänen elimistöstään, hänen oli vaikea todella soimata itseään. 

Sinä yönä Remuksen unet olivat jopa edellisiäkin hempeämpiä. Hän piteli Kalkaroksen luisevaa kättä omassaan, punoi sormet sormien lomaan, pyyhki pitkiä hiuksia pois kasvoilta ja hymyili Kalkaroksen huulia vasten ennen kuin nuolaisi kevyesti. Suudellessaan hän maistoi kahvin ja unikonsiemenet. Hän piti Kalkaroksesta kiinni molemmin käsin, heidän kehonsa koskettivat toisiaan koko pituudelta, ja vaikkei unessa koskaan kovin rivoihin tunnelmiin päästykään, Remus sai herättyään huomata lauenneensa unen aikana. 

Kalkaroksen kohtaaminen niiden unien jälkeen tuntui hivenen hankalalta, kai vähän nololtakin. Remus muisti, kuinka seitsemännellä luokalla Tylypahkassa oli levinnyt kulovalkean lailla huhu siitä, että Kalkaros ja Mulciber keskustelivat oppitunneilla keskenään mielimagian avulla, suutaan lainkaan avaamatta ja ääntäkään päästämättä, minkä seurauksena kaikki heidän lähistöllään olivat alkaneet pelätä ajatustensa yksityisyyden puolesta. Muutamat myös väittivät Mulciberin kiristäneen heitä sellaisilla faktoilla, ettei poika ollut mitenkään voinut saada niitä selville ilman toisten mietteiden luvatonta penkomista, ja nyt Remus pohti vaistomaisesti, voisiko Kalkaros jotenkin kuulla tai nähdä hänen ajatuksensa. Hän istui pöydän ääreen ja huomasi ilokseen Kalkaroksen keittäneen jo kahvia. 

”Huomenta.”

”Mmh”, Kalkaros vastasi Päivän Profeetan takaa, ja keskustelu tyrehtyi alkuunsa. 

Remus kaatoi itselleen kahvia, otti ikisäilövän lasikuvun alta voileivän ja yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jonkin kiinnostavan puheenaiheen. Mutustaessaan aamiaistaan Remus vilkuili Profeetan etusivun otsikoita jutunjuuren toivossa, mutta jokainen hänen lukemansa virke tuntui upottavan hänet entistä syvemmälle sanattomuuden suohon – pöllönamien laiton maahantuonti tuskin tarjoaisi kovinkaan hedelmällistä pohjaa keskustelulle, joululauluja joikaavista kiertävistä kuoroista nyt puhumattakaan. Remus unohtui aprikoimaan, millainen mahtoi olla tämä lehden mainitsema kuorosovitus Merlinin Hanurin klassikosta _Joulu se on hutsullakin_ , kun hän yhtäkkiä havahtui huomatessaan Kalkaroksen tuijottavan häntä niillä pohjattomilla, mustilla silmillään. 

”Öh, mitä?”

”Ajattelin kysyä samaa sinulta”, Kalkaros virkkoi huvittuneeseen sävyyn kulmaansa kohottaen. ”Kasvatinko yllättäen poronsarvet vai mikä nyt on niin kiinnostavaa?”

”Anteeksi?”

”Ellet sattunut huomaamaan, niin sinä tuijotat.”

”Ai, anteeksi”, Remus sanoi nopeasti. Kaulaa kuumotti. ”Minä vain... mietin, että... että joulu se on hutsullakin.”

”Mitä?”

”Sitä biisiä”, Remus selitti tietäen todennäköisesti kuulostavansa ihan idiootilta, muttei jaksanut juurikaan välittää siitä. ”Huomasin sen päässeen ihan etusivulle asti.”

”Se karsea renkutus?” Kalkaros tuhahti ja taittoi lehden niin, että saattoi nähdä kyseisen kohdan itse. Sitten hän tuhahti uudelleen, aiempaa paljon paheksuvammin. ”Ikään kuin näissä hemmetin kuoroissa ei olisi tarpeeksi kestämistä ilman tätäkin _musiikillista helmeä_.”

”Onhan sillä sentään kollektiivista tunnearvoa.”

”Niin varmaan sinun mielestäsi. Kai sinä nyt sitten olet niitä sentimentaalisia älykääpiöitä, jotka nauttivat illan joulukuunnelmasta...?”

”Mitä vikaa pienessä sentimentaalisuudessa?” Remus kysyi hyväntuulisesti, valmiina antamaan vastaukseksi käytännössä katsoen mitä hyvänsä, kunhan avattu puheyhteys vain säilyisi. 

”Mikäli aiot saastuttaa ilmatilaamme sillä velhoradioverkon tuhlauksella, soisin sen tapahtuvan mahdollisimman hiljaa”, Kalkaros sanoi niin inhoavaan sävyyn, että hänen olisi voinut helposti kuvitellla puhuvan matojen kalvamasta ruhosta tai jostain muusta yhtä vastenmielisestä. Remus nauroi.

”Ei minun ole todellakaan mikään pakko sitä kuunnella. Viime vuosina ei ole tullut juurikaan jouluja vietettyä, mutta olen kyllä avannut radion iltaisin paremman tekemisen puutteessa. Ja kai minä siitä tavallaan nautinkin, vaikka enemmän kyse taitaa olla pelkästä tottumuksesta; henkeni ei kyseisestä lähetyksestä riipu, joten jos se sinua todella häiritsee, radio pysyköön kiinni. Mitä sinä sitten haluaisit mieluummin tehdä?” 

Kalkaros tuijotti Remusta hetken sanomatta mitään ja nousi sitten pöydän äärestä sysäten tuolinsa liioitellun voimallisesti taaksepäin. Hän alkoi järjestellä tavaroita työtasolla, pyyhkiä aikojen saatossa tahraantuneita leikkuulautoja ja keräillä kaikkialla lojuvia sulkakyniä yhteen, ja Remus seurasi hetken ajan toisen toimintaa punniten vaihtoehtojaan mielessään. Juuri, kun hän oli aikeissa toistaa tuon kysymyksen, johon Kalkaros ei mitä ilmeisimmin halunnut vastata, Remuksen tajunnan täytti Siriuksen ääni, joka huomautti ilkkuen, ettei Snivelluksen tunteita tarvinnut ottaa huomioon, ja mieluisan ajanvietteen tiedustelemisen sijaan Remus ilmoitti menevänsä ulos. 

Taivas oli harmaa ja mutainen maa rahisi jäisenä Remuksen askelten alla. Hän kulki epämääräistä ympyrää Laitoksen alueella, hän ei varsinaisesti halunnut mennä mihinkään, mutta samalla paikallaan pysyminen tuntui mahdottomalta – Remus oli aina ajatellut parhaiten aloillaan istuen, eikä hän nyt halunnut ajatella, hän ei jaksanut, olkoot asiat kuten olivat, mitä niitä suotta vatvomaan, mikään ei kuitenkaan muuttuisi. Hän tunsi hillitöntä halua palata vain katsellakseen, kuinka Kalkaros järjesteli tavaroita päämäärättömästi. Jalanjälkien määrää aina uudellleen alkavalla kehällä oli enää hankala laskea. 

Kun sekä sormet että nenänpää olivat kohmeessa, Remus meni takaisin. Kalkaros istui jälleen kahvipöydän ääressä lukemassa, tällä kertaa kirjaa sanomalehden sijaan, ja Remus liittyi seuraan ottaen nyt vuorostaan Profeetan. Hän tuijotti lehteen painettua tekstiä ymmärtämättä mitään sen varsinaisesta sisällöstä, siihen keskittyminen oli mahdotonta, se ei kiinnostanut häntä tippaakaan. 

”Missä sinä olisit nyt, jos et olisi täällä?” hän kysyi lopulta työntäen lehden syrjään.

”Mikä kysymys tuo oli olevinaan?” Kalkaros väisti kohottamatta katsettaan kirjastaan.

”Minä ainakin olisin kotona yksin kiroilemassa sitä, ettei niitä vetoisia nurkkia saa tilkittyä sitten millään, yksikään loitsu ei tunnu toimivan.”

”Vai niin.”

”Söisin puuroa kuten jokaisena muunakin päivänä.”

”Kiehtovaa.”

”Ja kuuntelisin illalla joululähetyksen särisevästä radiosta.”

”Todellako.”

”Sen jälkeen riisuisin itseni alastomaksi, kietoisin ympärilleni kultaisen kuusenkoristeen ja juoksisin pitkin kaupungin katuja laulaen, kuinka onnellinen olen.”

”Ahaa... Mitä?”

”Kummalla sain mielenkiintosi, kuusenkoristeella vai riisumisella?” Remus kysyi saaden Kalkaroksen mutristamaan huuliaan. ”Olen jo pitkään halunnut kysyä opettajanurastasi.”

”Mitä siitä?”

”Millaista se oli? Miksi lopetit? Miten ylipäätään päädyit siihen?”

”Se oli raivostuttavaa. Lopetin, koska se oli raivostuttavaa. Ryhdyin siihen, koska en etukäteen ajatellut sen olevan aivan niin raivostuttavaa. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?”

Remus pyöräytti silmiään mukamas tuskastuneena, mutta nauroi kuitenkin.

”Mikä siinä sitten oli kaikkein raivostuttavinta?”

”Kaikki.”

”Eli...?”

”Paksukalloiset pölkkypäät, joita oli mahdotonta saada tajuamaan yksinkertaisimpiakin asioita. Totaaliset rähmäkäpälät. Joka ainoa rohkelikko ja yhdeksän kymmenestä puuskupuhista. Kosteat tyrmät, joiden lattian lämmitysloitsujen edelleen väitettiin toimivan, vaikka talvisaikaan tuntuikin siltä kuin olisi mennyt luistelemaan paljain jaloin Mustan Järven jäälle. Yksityisasioihin sekaantuva esimies. Oudot kollegat. Jatkuvat näpistykset liemiainevarastosta, suojasi sen sitten miten hyvänsä. Se halvatun räyhähenki. Vanhempien typerät kysymykset liittyen lastensa surkeaan koulumenestykseen. Yksityisyyden puute. Oletko _nyt_ tyytyväinen?”

”Et voi väittää, ettet olisi osannut odottaa tuota kaikkea”, Remus nauroi ja oli näkevinään Kalkaroksenkin silmissä jaetun vitsin pirullisen pilkahduksen. ”Millä tavalla Dumbledore sitten sekaantui yksityisasioihin?”

”Kaikilla mahdollisilla”, Kalkaros hymähti ja sulki kirjansa. Remus laski sen jo voitoksi. ”Sen lisäksi, että hän järjesti alvariinsa niitä kammottavia henkilökuntakemuja ja siten siis pyrki ulottamaan hallintansa meidän kaikkien vapaa-ajan aktiviteetteihin, hänellä oli ikävä tapa kutsua itse itsensä teelle huoneisiini ja udella sitten asioitani niin kauan, että yksinkertaisesti kyllästyneenä niihin jatkuviin urkkimisiin vastasin hänen kysymyksiinsä. Ikävä kyllä se ei koskaan vaientanut Albusta, sillä saatuaan tarpeeksi informaatiota hän alkoi tehdä ehdotuksia siitä, millä tavoin voisin hänen mielestään parantaa elämänlaatuani.”

”Niin? Millä tavoin, sitten?”

”Ikään kuin aikoisin tehdä saman virheen toistamiseen”, Kalkaros puuskahti katsoen Remusta hyvin pistävästi, muttei kuitenkaan vielä avannut kirjaansa palatakseen sen pariin.

”Kunhan kysyin”, Remus vähätteli ja nousi paikaltaan tarkistamaan, minkä verran ruokaa eiliseltä oli jäänyt. ”Missä olisit nyt, jos et täällä?”

”Juoksemassa pitkin kaupungin katuja ylläni pelkät kuusenkoristeet, vai miten sinä sen nyt muotoilit.”

Voimakas mielikuva pelkkään kultaiseen koristenauhaan verhoutuneesta Kalkaroksesta syöksähti Remuksen mieleen saaden hänet miltei pudottamaan tavarat käsistään. Hänen sielunsa silmien edessä Kalkaros ei kuitenkaan juossut viuhahtamassa viileässä talviyössä vaan lojui vuoteella paljasta varttaan esitellen, vääntyili ja kääntyili kierittäen ainoan asusteensa toista päätyä pitkän sormensa ympärille suorastaan hekumallisesti, ja vaikka Remus jollain etäisellä aivolohkolla tajusikin vision olevan suorastaan naurettava, sen korniuteen oli hyvin hankala tarttua. Äkkiä hänen oli kovin, kovin kuuma, hiki kihosi kämmeniin ja uusi tyynnyttävä kävelyretki tuntui olevan paikallaan. Tai kylmä suihku. Oikea Kalkaros hänen edessään kohotti kulmaansa Remuksen typertyneelle reaktiolle, ja hänen mielensä maalaama fantasiaversio imitoi jokaista liikettä, suupielen pilkallista värähdystä ja pitkää katsetta. 

”Tuota, mietin, että... että, öh... jos... jos käyn nyt ottamassa näytteet, niin voisimme... mmh... syödä sen jälkeen jouluaterian ja keittää vaikka teetä tai lämmittää glögiä, ja... niin, sitten voitkin jo arpoa mieluista kirousta siltä varalta, että laitan radion liian kovalle.”

”Elämäni paras aperitiivipuhe”, Kalkaros totesi edelleen jokin hymyntapainen kapeilla huulillaan väreillen ja nousi pöydän äärestä alkaen kerätä näyteastioita kokoon. ”Sinä sitten osaat _kiihottaa_ ruokahalua”, hän lisäsi vielä selkä Remukseen päin käännettynä, ja Remus halusi painua petiinsä, pistää pään tyynyn alle ja jäädä sinne koko loppuillaksi. Toisaalta silloin mielikuvitus-Kalkaros kultaisessa rihmassaan saattaisi pitää hänelle seuraa aina myöhäiseen yöhön saakka, eikä Remus ollut aivan varma, olisiko se tätä yleistä noloutta toivottavampi vaihtoehto. 

Heidän kätensä koskettivat toisiaan tarpeettoman kauan tarjottimen siirtyessä Kalkarokselta Remukselle, eikä Remus vaivautunut juomaan sillä kerralla lientä tieteen hyväksi suoritetun masturboinnin avuksi; hänellä kyllä otti eteen ilmankin. Mielikuvitus-Kalkaros oli heittäytynyt selälleen ja levitti jalkojaan ranteet kultaisella köynnöksellään sängynpäähän sidottuina, hänen kehonsa oli yhtä terävää kulmaa ja samalla kutsuvan lämmin, ja Remus tunsi tämän tuoksun kaikkialla ympärillään ottaessaan vastaan sen, mitä hänelle haaveissa niin innokkaasti tarjottiin. Kiihkeän aktin jälkeen Remus huuhteli persikkaisen liemen alas vessanpöntöstä tuntien itsensä hyväksikäyttäjäksi, vaikka muistikin edelleen ne matami Pomfreyn aikanaan viidesluokkalaisille jakamat kammottavat valistuslehtiset, joissa julistettiin itsetyydytyksen olevan turvallinen vaihtoehto. Niiden mukaan silloin sai ajatella ihan mitä tahansa. Remus oli kyseenalaistanut väitteen paikkansapitävyyden jo silloin. Nyt hän tunsi kaiken muun hyvän lisäksi naurettavaa hinkua kysyä Kalkarokselta, mitä mieltä tämä oli asiasta. 

Remuksen viimein palattua laboratorion puolelle Kalkaros alkoi välittömästi näpertää näytteiden kanssa, eikä Remus kehdannut (tai oikeastaan halunnutkaan) edes katsoa siihen suuntaan. Toisen työskennellessä Remus kattoi pöytään Mary-Annin jättämät ruoat, muovasi ylimääräisistä pergamentinkappaleista heille punaiset servetit hopeisilla tähtikuvioilla ja laski hanasta kannullisen vettä, jonka muutti huolellisella loitsusarjalla punaviiniksi. Hän sytytti ikkunalaudalla nököttävät kynttilät ja himmensi normaalia valaistusta aavistuksen verran Kalkaroksen laittaessa näytepurkkeja pois. 

Kalkaros mittaili katseellaan kynttilöitä ja servettejä, maistoi skeptisen näköisenä tilkan Remuksen loihtimaa viiniä, mutta pidättäytyi kommentoimasta mitään. He ruokailivat täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa. Syötyään Kalkaros edelleen vaitonaisena kuumensi viinillä jatketun glögin noidankattilassa, maustoi sitä muutamilla liemiaineilla, eikä Remus tiennyt, sopiko hänen rikkoa hiljaisuutta edes todetakseen juoman olevan uskomattoman herkullista. 

Aterian jälkeen Remus siirtyi kammariinsa virittämään radiosta jouluillan kuunnelmaa päivän viimeiseksi ohjelmanumerokseen, ja kun Rumahisten jouluisen hittikimaran jälkeen siirryttiin ikivihreiden pariin, Kalkaros liittyi seuraan edelleen mitään sanomatta. Hän seisoi hetken verran ovensuussa miltei neuvottoman näköisenä, sillä Remus istui huoneen ainoassa nojatuolissa, mutta ilmeisesti epävarmuus ei sopinut nykyiseen imagoon, ja askel hyvin varmana Kalkaros menikin Remuksen vuoteelle. Hänellä oli edelleen kirjansa mukana ja hän uppoutuikin siihen välittömästi, koko hänen olemuksensa suorastaan kirkui Remukselle kehotuksia pitää päänsä kiinni. Ja niin Remus tekikin, hänellä ei ollut kerrassaan minkäänlaista tarvetta sanoa mitään. Alkoholi lämmitti mukavasti ja kynttilöiden valo loi lempeää tunnelmaa, eikä Remus oikein itsekään tiennyt, miten se pääsi tapahtumaan, mutta radio-ohjelman viimeisen kolmanneksen alkaessa hän oli siirtynyt istumaan sängylle Kalkaroksen viereen. Heidän välillään pitkään vallinnut hiljaisuus oli saanut painostavan, ehkä hivenen kiusallisen vivahteen. Siinä Kalkaroksen lähellä Remusta alkoi pian väsyttää, hän oli tyytyväinen ja raukea ja mies hänen vierellään tuoksui taivaalliselta... ja Remus ehti juuri ja juuri käsittää nuokahtelevansa seuralaisensa olkaa vasten, kun uni jo otti hänestä vallan. 

Kun Remus aamulla heräsi, hän näki ensimmäisenä sänkyään vastapäätä sijoitetussa nojatuolissa istuvan Kalkaroksen. 

”Huomenta”, Remus sanoi ja hieroi silmiään miettien, näkikö ehkä sittenkin edelleen unta. Tilanteessa oli jotain hyvin surrealistista. ”Oletko ollut siinä pitkäänkin?”

”Lähtisin mielelläni nyt kotiin. Oletko valmis häipymään?”

Eli siis ei unta, hän kyllä oli hereillä, ei pelkoa kultaisista tai muunkaan värisistä koristeköynnöksistä. Remus nyökkäsi ja nousi vuoteesta, olo oli nuhjuinen vaatteet päällä nukutun yön jäljiltä. Pestessään hampaitaan hän pohti, missä Kalkaros oikein oli koko yön nukkunut. 

Remuksen kerätessä vähäisiä tavaroitaan Kalkaros seisoi eteisessä odottamassa ulkoviitta harteillaan, kärttyisenä ja kärsimättömänä edestakaisin astellen, ja Remus tajusi, ettei ollut edes harkinnut tuovansa sitä ”vahingossa” nyysimäänsä Kalkaroksen kaulahuivia takaisin. Ulkona ilmiintymisrajalla Remus katsoi Kalkarosta vielä viimeisen kerran, he tapaisivat uudelleen ensi vuoden puolella, ja tekoaan lainkaan harkitsematta hän tarttui Kalkaroksen viitanliepeisiin, painoi huulensa tämän huulille kevyeeseen suudelmaan, ja kaikkoontui sitten niin liukkaasti, ettei ennättänyt edes toisen reaktiota nähdä; hän kohtaisi seuraamukset varsin mieluusti vasta paljon myöhemmin, nyt tämä ainoastaan kruunasi parhaan joulun moneen vuoteen. Hänellä olisi kokonaiset kaksikymmentäneljä päivää aikaa pitää kiinni siitä pilvenreunasta.


	5. Chapter 5

Tammikuussa liemiprojekti täytyi aloittaa tavallaan uudestaan alusta – siinä, missä liemen psyykkisistä vaikutuksista oli kerätty lukuisten yritysten ja erehdysten kautta tietoa jo vuosien ajan, ei sen muodonmuutosta helpottavista aspekteista ollut vielä olemassa minkäänlaista informaatiota. Liemen luomia massiivisia mielialaheilahteluja ei kuitenkaan pitäisi enää esiintyä, nyt Remus pysyisi kohtuullisen normaaleissa tolkuissaan oli kuun muoto mikä hyvänsä, sillä tästä eteenpäin kehitystyö keskittyisi yksinomaan fyysisen muodonmuutoksen sujuvuuden parantamiseen. Käytännössä tämä tarkoitti sitä, että täysikuuta edeltävät susimaisuudet saivat nousta pintaan omia aikojaan kuten aiemminkin (laimeampina versioina tosin), sillä eläimen vaistoja tai tapaa aistia olisi mahdotonta kitkeä kokonaan pois, ne yksinkertaisesti kuuluivat suden kehoon. 

Kun liemen kurkusta alas hulauttamisesta oli kulunut puolisen tuntia, Remuksen niskaa alkoi kutittaa. Raapiminen ei varsinaisesti tuntunut auttavan, toisaalta taas oli vaikea olla raapimattakaan, mutta Remus unohti kutisevan niskansa, kun vähintäänkin yhtä voimakas syyhy iski polvitaipeisiin. Seuraavaksi kutina ehti kainaloihin ja kyynärpäihin, levisi niskasta selkärankaa pitkin edeten koko ajan alemmas, nikama nikamalta, eikä Remus enää tiennyt, miten päin olisi ollut. Belby totesi sivuoireen olevan ”mielenkiintoinen” sekä ”varsin valitettava”, mutta sen enempää ei Remus saanut Tutkijahörhöstä irti. Kutina ja kihelmöinti muistutti lapsuudessa sairastetusta lohikäärmerokosta, ja Remus viettikin iltansa viileässä suihkussa. Yöllä hän piehtaroi vuoteessaan kylpien tuskaisessa hiessä, lämpimät ja kosteat lakanat tuntuivat ainoastaan pahentavan kutinaa, ja aamulla Remus sai havaita kellertävien rakkuloiden täplittävän rintaansa ja vatsaansa. 

Seuraava päivä kuluikin pitkälti jälleen suihkun puolella. Vedessä ryvettyneet, rypistyneet sormenpäät tuntuivat erityisen iljettäviltä rakkuloita raapiessa niinä hetkinä, kun Remus yritti viettää edes muutaman tovin sivilisaation parissa, ja Mary-Annin naama vääntyi vuoroin sääliviin, vuoroin kauhistuneisiin ilmeisiin aina hänen vilkaistessaan Remuksen iho-ongelmien suuntaan. Belby oli kuitenkin ankarasti kieltänyt sotkemasta koetta, kyseessähän oli pelkkä pari päivää kestävä kosmeettinen vaiva, ei mitään sen suurempaa, eikä Mary-Ann saattanut tehdä muuta kuin hokea olevansa pahoillaan. Illalla itse projektin johtaja palasi taas Laitokselle, ja Remus murisi miehelle vaimeasti tämän selän takana rakkuloiden viimein rikkoutuessa raapimisen seurauksena. Hänen kehossaan ei tuntunut olevan ainuttakaan kohtaa, joka olisi säästynyt haavanesteen ja rakkojen valkean tahman tihkumiselta. Murinastaan huolimatta Remus ei saattanut sanoa Belbylle asiasta mitään, sillä vaikka hän olisikin kovasti halunnut väittää vastaan, susi hänen sisällään käski häntä vaikenemaan ja nuolemaan haavojaan hiljaa nurkassa, noin kuvainnollisesti ainakin. Ei ollut hänen paikkansa sanella, miten tutkimusta tehtiin, hänen tuli alistua luontaiseen asemaansa. 

Toisen yön Remus vietti lattialla, sillä kovallakin alustalla makaaminen oli vähemmän epämiellyttävää kuin nahkeat ja tautisilta tuntuvat lakanat. Kellon lyödessä puoltayötä Kalkaros saapui Laitokselle vaihtamaan vuoroa Belbyn kanssa, ja Remus värisi niin Kalkaroksen katseen kuin viileiden sormienkin kulkiessa pitkin hänen kirvelevää ihoaan tutkimassa tapahtunutta vahinkoa. Vaikka koko keho tuntuikin raa'alta ja miltei nyljetyltä, toisen läheisyys tyynnytti, ja lyhyen hetken verran Kalkaroksen koskettamat kohdat eivät kutisseet lainkaan. Sitten syyhy palasi kenties jopa aiempaakin ankarampana, ikään kuin kyseessä ei enää olisi ainoastaan ihon raju oireilu vaan jokin paljon syvemmältä kumpuava vaiva. Häntä suorastaan _raastoi_. 

Hetkittäin Remus sai pakotettua itsensä makaamaan paikallaan voidakseen kuunnella, kuinka Kalkaros liikkui laboratorion puolella, pesi pikareita ja mittalusikoita, silppusi kasvien lehtiä ja paloitteli juuria, kai Remus toisinaan nukahtikin muutamiksi minuuteiksi keskittyessään oikein tiiviisti toisen toimien ääniin. Silloin hän saattoi unohtaa oman kehonsa, Kalkaroksen liikehdintä toimi omanlaisenaan meditatiivina, mutta pian uneen vaipumisen jälkeen Remuksen sormet unohtivat olla raapimatta, ja hän havahtuikin jälleen kehonsa kipuiluun. 

Aamun sarastaessa suihkukaan ei enää auttanut, sillä vesi kirveli rikkinäistä ihoa. Remus pohti, kestäisikö hän paremmin iltaan saakka, mikäli ikävissä aistimuksissa olisi edes jonkinlaista variaatiota. Mielikuvitus-Kalkaros oli vainonnut Remusta aina joulusta asti, kuusenkoristeella ja ilman, ja Remus oli etukäteen pelännyt kehonsa reagoivan oikeaan Kalkarokseen samalla kiihkeällä innolla, mikä nyt nauratti häntä suorastaan hysteerisesti. Kai hänen olisi syytä olla jollain tasolla tyytyväinen näistä infernaalisista sivuvaikutuksista, eipä ollut ainakaan minkäänlaista pelkoa kiihottumisesta, olisi Kalkaros sitten kuinka lähellä hyvänsä – hitto, mies voisi vaikka asettaa itsensä alastomana tarjolle, eikä Remus voisi siltikään ajatella mitään muuta kuin tuskallista kutinaa ja kirvelyä. 

”Pue päällesi”, Kalkaros ärähti ovelta ja heitti lattialla vääntelehtivälle Remukselle viitan.

”Miksi?”

”Pue päällesi”, Kalkaros toisti kireästi. Remus nousi jaloilleen ja teki työtä käskettyä, veti housut jalkaan ja kietoi viitan harteilleen, ja sitten Kalkaros olikin äkkiä hänen vierellään tarttuen Remusta kyynärpäästä. Kalkaros talutti Remuksen eteiseen, käski laittaa kengät jalkaan, ja sitten hän jo raahasikin Remuksen mukanaan ulos harmaaseen aamuun. 

He kulkivat rivakkaan tahtiin kohti päärakennusta ja kääntyivät kesken matkan tiukasti vasemmalle, kohti Eteläistä Lohkoa ja sitten sen halki. Siellä kaikissa mahdollisissa väreissä hehkuvat kukat hallitsivat kasvihuoneita rehevinä ryppäinä ja tuuli kantoi mukanaan häivähdyksiä monenlaisista miellyttävistä tuoksuista – hedelmiä ja karamelleja ja ennen kaikkea _kosmetiikkaa_ – ja kun Remuksen tajuntaan upposi ymmärrys siitä, missä he olivat, Kalkaros oli jo tempaissut pitkän, vaaleanpunaisen parakin oven auki ja raahannut Remuksen perässään sisään. 

Tuhansien eläinten tuskainen rääkynä räjähti välittömästi Remuksen tärykalvoille ja hän taipui kaksinkerroin yrittäessään suojata korvansa tuolta viiltävältä ulinalta. Kalkaros ei antanut metelin tai Remuksen reaktion häiritä itseään, kiskoi vain toista edelleen mukanaan läpi suuren työtilan ja noiden kivuliaiden ääniaaltojen, hakkasi lopulta ovea heidän edessään ja veti sitten Remuksen kanssaan sen toiselle puolelle.   
Ensimmäisenä Remus huomasi nurkkaan sijoitetun suuren häkin, jonka sisällä naamoistaan kaljuuntuneet valkoiset rotat vikisivät apaattisesti. Niiden silmät sädehtivät vihreinä ja violetteina kuin huolella kiillotetut jalokivet, yhdellä ainokaisella taas kauneimman kesäpäivän taivaan sineä toistaen, ja tuijotettuaan jyrsijöitä hyvän tovin Remus viimein käänsi huomionsa hehkuvan valkean työpöydän ääressä istuvaan naiseen. Matami Avery. 

Kalkaros tempaisi viitan Remuksen yltä paljastaen tämän rakkuloiden sekä rajun raapimisen runnoman ylävartalon. 

”Minä haluan jotain, mikä auttaa tähän.”

”Mutta Belby -” Remus hätääntyi, mutta Kalkaros keskeytti vastaväitteet välittömästi.

”Belbyn kotiplaneetalle asti tuo raapimisen ääni ei ehkä kantaudu, mutta _minun_ hermojani se raastaa vähintäänkin yhtä pahasti kuin sinun nahkaasi. En pysty työskentelemään sinun heittelehtiessäsi viereisessä huoneessa tunnista toiseen, minä haluan rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta.”

”Äänenvaimennukseen on loitsujakin, toimivat meillä”, Avery sanoi värittömästi, pehmeästi ulkomaalaisittain murtaen. Naisen väite oli Remuksesta täysin tosiasioiden vastainen, ulinahan oli suorastaan korvia huumaavaa, mutta koska Kalkaros oli jo päästänyt irti ja kutina siis palannut entistä kiivaampana, ei Remus saattanut sanoa mitään keskittyessään jälleen itsensä tuloksettomaan raapimiseen. 

”Ainoan koe-eläimen pitäminen yhtenä kappaleena ja järjissään olisi myös kohtuullisen kätevää”, Kalkaros totesi kireästi, mihin Avery vastasi ainoastaan harteitaan kohauttaen.

”Mikä aiheutti sille tuon?”

”Viimeisimpään versioon lisättiin hippokampin suomuja sekä kurttuviikunan kuorta, joten jompikumpi niistä voi olla ainakin osasyyllinen tähän. Olemme myös aiemmin jo pohtineet sammakonsilmien ja pirunnuoran mahdollista voimakasta reaktiota toisiinsa, joten jokin uudempien ainesosien yhdistelmä on voinut nostaa sen nyt viimein pintaan. Lupinilla ei itsellään ole muita allergioita kuin hopea, joten mistään hänen kehonsa omasta oireilusta tässä ei pitäisi olla kyse.”

Avery kuunteli nyökytellen, pisti sitten kynsiviilansa pois ja nousi tullen aivan Remuksen eteen. Hän tarkasteli ihmissuden rikki revittyä ihoa, ojensi lopulta yhden pitkäkyntisen sormen koskettamaankin, ja nyrpisti pientä hyppyrinenäänsä pyöritellessään avonaisesta rakkulasta tursunutta tahmaa näpeissään. 

”Tulkaa sitten”, hän sanoi edelleen sillä tasaisen tunteettomalla nuotillaan, avasi oven ja käveli ulos kengät kiivaasti kopisten. Kalkaros ja Remus seurasivat perässä, Remus jälleen suunnattoman laboratorion sadoille tuskaisille eläinäänille herkistyen. Eteisessä Avery valitsi suuresta nipustaan avaimen, jolla avasi mintunvihreän oven ja käski miehet sisään. Vaikka oven sulkeuduttua seurueen perässä Remus edelleen kuulikin laboratorioon vangitun faunan parkumisen, äänet olivat enää ainoastaan ahdistavia, eivät fyysistä kipua tuottavia. 

Avery kävi hyllyille ahdettuja pulloja ja purkkeja läpi etsien jotakin tiettyä, ja Remus yritti olla raapimatta itseään enää enempää nyt kun apu tähän vaivaan oli aivan käsillä.

”Oletan, etteivät nuo haavaumat tulleet itsestään vaan ne ovat seuranneet raapimisesta?” nainen kysyi tutkiessaan hennon oranssin purnukan etikettiä, ja pieni kireä hymy kohosi hänen suupieliinsä Kalkaroksen kääntyessä tarkistamaan tuota samaisen etiketin ainesosaluetteloa. ”Sivelenkö minä... vai haluatko _sinä_ kenties tehdä sen? Sinunhan se on...”

”Lupin voi _sivellä_ itse itsensä”, Kalkaros sihahti raivokkaasti kuin vihainen kissa ja tempaisi purkin Averylta työntäen sen sitten Remuksen käsiin. Remus alkoi kaapia verigreipille sekä vihreällä teelle tuoksuvaa voidetta keholleen tuntien sen viilentävän vaikutuksen välittömästi. Kaikki säädyllisyys lipui hänen mielestään hänen levittäessään tätä parantavaa balsamiaan kaikkialle, ja vasta kun kutina oli kokonaan kadonnut, Remus tajusi istuvansa ilkosen alastomana siellä kosmetiikkakomeron lattialla matami Averyn mittailevan katseen alla.

”Ilmeisesti tuntuu jo paremmalta?” nainen kysyi, ja Remus karahti punaiseksi alkaen sitten kiskoa kiireen vilkkaa housuja takaisin päälleen.

”Mmh, kyllä, kiitos. Paljon paremmalta. Kiitos.”

”Oh, eihän se ihan täysi elukka ole”, Avery naurahti kalsaasti katsoen Kalkaroksen suuntaan. ”Ja aika hyvin muodostunutkin, eikö?”

”En ole katsonut”, Kalkaros tiuskaisi yhteenpuristettujen hampaiden välistä, ja vaikka Averyn kasvot pysyivätkin näennäisen ilmeettöminä, Remus saattoi aistia tämän syvän huvittuneisuuden. 

”Mitä sinä sitten tuon kanssa kaiket päivät oikein teet?”

”Töitä. Ja tiedoksesi; sillä on tapana pitää vaatteita yllään.”

”Todellako? Sen paita taisi jäädä minulta vallan huomaamatta... Ja suosittelisin lämpimästi katsomaan nyt, kun se on kerrankin mahdollista. Esittelisitkö meidät?”

Kalkaros mulkaisi naista niin pahasti, että sen salamoivan katseen olisi helposti voinut kuvitella tappavan kerralla useampiakin herkempiä sieluja, mutta Avery ei ollut moisesta moksiskaan, nojaili vain huolettomasti huulipunahyllyyn takanaan. 

”Jacq, tässä on koe-eläimemme, ihmissusi Remus Lupin. Lupin, tässä on Jacquenette Avery, kosmetiikkaosaston työnjohtaja.”

”Enchanté, monsier Lupin, parlez-vouz francais?”

”Tuota... en, valitettavasti, sukunimi on harhaanjohtava”, Remus takelteli ja tarttui hämmentyneenä Averyn kämmenselkä esiin käännettynä tarjottuun käteen. 

”Suutele sitä tai olet vainaa”, Kalkaros hymähti, hänkin ilmeisesti jo hivenen huvittuneena, ja edelleen kiusallisen itsetietoisena Remus kohotti valkean käden lähelle kasvojaan. Hän maiskautti huuliaan vaimeasti käden yläpuolella, ihoon koskematta ja itsensä täydelliseksi idiootiksi tuntien; hän oli puolialastomana meikkivarastossa seurassa, joka halusi puitteista huolimatta leikkiä jotain puhdasveristen teekutsuja hovitapoineen ja muine oikkuineen, kai ne kohta odottaisivat hänen kumartavankin. Kelmien nauru kaikui jossain korvakäytävän mutkassa, mutta onneksi kohtuullisen vaimeana, ja se muistutti omalla tavallaan siitä, että joitain vuosia sitten tällainen tilanne olisi voinut olla suorastaan hengenvaarallinen. Nyt kyse oli kuitenkin jostain aivan muusta eikä Remus voinut väittää tuntevansa oloaan lainkaan uhatuksi, vaikkei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, missä hänen taikasauvansa oli. 

”Ainoastaan koe-eläin, Severus?”

”Olimme myös samaan aikaan Tylypahkassa.”

”Moninkertainen luokkakokous siis”, Avery tuumasi. ”Ellei Severus ole jo sitä kertonut, niin me tutustuimme Greenwichin Akatemiassa opiskellessamme. Hän oli vuosikurssini ehdottomasti kiinnostavin tuttavuus.”

”Meidän vuosikurssillamme ei ollut muita”, Kalkaros totesi viileästi saaden Averyn huulet kohoamaan taas sen onnettoman millimetrin hymyä tavoitellen. 

”Tiedätkö, Severus, minusta tuntuu, ettet aivan vastannut tiedusteluuni.”

”Tilannearviosi ovat toki aina kiehtovia”, Kalkaros sanoi ja nosti viitan lattialta Remuksen harteille. ”Mutta valitettavasti meidän on nyt poistuttava.”

”Kiire?”

”Toisilla meistä on töitä tehtävänään.”

”Voinko tulla mukaanne?”

”Et!” Kalkaros äyskähti ja tempaisi oven auki tömistellen sitten ulos kaavunhelmat hulmuten. Avery päästi tukahtuneen äännähdyksen, jonka saattoi tulkita naurahdukseksi.

”Hän on niin ihanan dramaattinen, eikö?”

”Jaa... niin kai”, Remus myötäili vaisusti tietämättä, mitä hänen oikeastaan odotettiin sanovan. Koe-eläinten kirkuna kiiri taas hänen korviinsa kalloa halkovalla voimalla. ”Minun varmaan... täytyy tästä mennä... myös... Kiitos vielä kerran.”

”Ilo oli kokonaan minun puolellani”, Avery lausui arvioiden taas katseellaan Remusta, hunajainen vivahde ääneensä hiipien, valuen kuin kärpäselle viritettävään ansaan. Hän otti hyllyltä uuden voidepurkin, painoi sen Remuksen käsiin tarpeettoman huolellisesti, ja oli juuri sanomaisillaan jotain, kun -

”M-matami Avery?” 

”Niin?” Avery kivahti ja kääntyi kohti komeron ovea. Hyvin epävarman näköinen silmälasipäinen nuorukainen vaihtoi ovensuussa painoa jalalta toiselle ja hinkkasi päälakeaan hermostuneesti. 

”Tuota... voisitteko... voisitteko tulla vilkaisemaan sitä viimeisintä parfyymierää? Siellä taitaa olla nyt... mm, jokin ongelma, ja... niin... tarvitsisimme nyt teidän mielipiteenne, että mitä sille -”

”Selkänsä kun hetkeksi kääntää, te tumpelot menette välittömästi pilaamaan kaiken”, Avery taivasteli niskojaan nakellen ja suuntasi sitten miehen perässä laboratorioon. ”Missä se on? Mitä te teitte sille? Miten te _onnistuitte_? Ja kuka... Pois tieltäni, läski, mitäs siinä mulkoilet? Kuka teki viimeisimmät muutokset? Annoitteko sen edes hautua riittävän kauan?”

Remus seisoi paikoillaan kunnes Averyn tiuskinta katosi koe-eläinten ulinaan, ilmeisesti hänenkin oli nyt viimein varmasti soveliasta poistua. Kulkiessaan viittaansa kääriytyneenä kohti Itäistä Lohkoa ja parakki kolmosta Remus rentoutui ensin kärsivien eläinten jäädessä taakseen, mutta pian hän käsitti nyt käsillä olevan se hetki, kun hänen olisi kohdattava seuraamukset siitä jouluna Kalkarokselle antamastaan suukosta. 

Toisaalta, hän ajatteli avatessaan parakin ovea, hän voisi vain käyttäytyä niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Todennäköisesti Kalkaros lähtisi moiseen leikkiin mukaan eikä palaisi aiheeseen, nopeastihan sekin railo jäätyisi umpeen, kun ei kepillä suotta sohittaisi, tuskin Kalkaros koki minkäänlaista tarvetta ruotia sitä. Mutta ei se oikeastaan mikään ratkaisu ollut, paljon mieluummin Remus pahoittelisi tekoaan ja ottaisi vihat niskaansa, tapahtuneen totaalinen sivuuttaminen olisi vain yksinkertaisesti liian epätyydyttävää. Ja jos taas hän ei ollut vain ollut liian toiveikas liemihuuruissaan, asian käsitteleminen voisi johtaa johonkin paljon parempaan kuin pelkkään hiljaiseen olankohautukseen... 

Katsoessaan laboratoriossa työtason äärellä pitkiä hiuksia kasvoiltaan pyyhkivää Kalkarosta Remus ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, miten hitossa muka ottaisi asian puheeksi. James mielen perukoilla kehotti toimimaan kuten kunnon rohkelikko, tarttumaan leijonaa rehellisesti harjasta ja selättämään pelon käärmeen kuristavaa otetta kohtaan, kerran se vain kirpaisisi, Peter puolestaan lainasi ääntään järjelle huomauttaen, että James oli kuollut eikä siis ehkä maailman pätevin neuvonantaja. Lopulta Remus vain istui kahvipöydän ääressä kuunnellen, kuinka hänen päänsä sisällä muistojen James pörrötti rystysillään vinkuvan Peterin tukkaa, ehkä hän oli tulossa hulluksi, kaikki merkit totisesti puhuivat sen puolesta, valotkin häikäisivät epätavallisen kirkkaina hänen silmiään. Yhtäkkiä Kalkaros iski hänen eteensä pöydälle pikarillisen lientä ja viskasi mytätyn paidan hänen kasvoilleen. 

”Olkoon täysikuu tänään, voisit silti ihmisenä vielä yrittää noudattaa yleisiä normeja.”

Remus avasi jo suunsa vastatakseen, mutta mitään ei sitten kuitenkaan tullut ulos. Ei ollut mitään, mitä hän voisi sanoa – paitsi ehkä kysyä, olisiko Kalkaroksen purema myrkyllinen, mutta niin pitkälle alitajunnan esiin kaivama James ei sentään saanut Remusta usutettua, että hän todella olisi päästänyt moisen kysymyksen ilmoille. Remus siis tyytyi vetämään paidan päälleen ja kohottamaan viikon viemärissä lojuneelle raadolle lemuavan pikarin huulilleen. Oksennusrefleksi muistutti olemassaolostaan heti liemen koskettaessa hänen kieltään, ja Kalkaroksen suupieli värähti Remuksen kakoillessa lientä alas kurkustaan. 

”Sitä on koko kattilallinen, vielä kaksi ja puoli vastaavaa annosta tänään kitattavaksi.”

”Miten se maistuu _näin_ kamalalle?” Remus kysyi vedet silmiin kihonneena, rukoillen, että karmaiseva litku pysyisi hänen sisällään eikä pyrkisi poistumaan kehosta samaa reittiä kuin oli sinne tullutkin. Ylen antaminen itsessään ei häntä niinkään kauhistuttanut, liemi tuskin voisi edes siinä muodossa maistua tämän pahemmalle, mutta hän ei halunnut joutua juomaan annostaan tuplana. 

”Maistuiko se yhtä kamalalle aiemmin tässä kuussa?”

”Ei.”

”Mielenkiintoista. Entä ovatko muut aistimukset yhtä voimakkaita?” Kalkaros kysyi napauttaessaan kahvipannua taikasauvallaan, ja kilahdus kumisi Remuksen korvissa useita sekunteja. 

Ja asia oli kai juuri niin kuin Kalkaros ehdotti – liemi itsessään ei ollut yhtään sen pahempaa kuin aiemminkaan, Remuksen makunystyrät vain olivat herkistyneet. Hän oli äärettömän tietoinen vaatteidensa jokaisesta laskoksesta ihoaan vasten, vaikkei se enää kutittanut tai tehnyt kipeää, hän havainnoi kaikkea käsittämättömällä intensiteetillä, jopa tuttua ympäristöä alkoi olla hankala hahmottaa pienten yksityiskohtien täyttäessä hänen aistinsa. Valmistuvan kahvin aromi peitti alleen Kalkaroksen tuoksun, ja vasta sen kadottua Remus tajusi hätkähtäen, että oli tähän saakka koko ajan haistanut Kalkaroksen paljon väkevämmin kuin yleensä. Ilmeisesti kauhistunut havainto näkyi hänen kasvoillaan, sillä Kalkaros kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi ohjatessaan pannua kaatamaan kahvia mustaan mukiinsa. Sitten Remus kuuli, kuinka Kalkaroksen huulet koskettivat lempeästi mukin reunaa ja kuinka juoma norui pitkin hänen nieluaan. 

Remuksesta tuntui, että hänellä oli ollut mielessään joku hyvä puheenaihe, mutta niissä sekoamisen syövereissä siitä oli vaikea saada enää uudestaan kiinni, tyhjiö hänen päässään kasvoi sitä mukaa, kun huoneen valaistus muuttui aina vain kirkkaammaksi. Kunhan hän nyt vain sanoisi jotain. 

”Avery?”

”Anteeksi?”

”Kuka Avery?”

”Voisin kysyä samaa sinulta”, Kalkaros sanoi kohottaen kulmaansa entistä korkeammalle. Remuksen huomio kiinnittyi yksittäisiin karvoihin, ihopoimuun niiden yläpuolella, otsan huokosiin, hän voisi vaikka laskea niitä... Hän sulki silmänsä poistaakseen edes yhden turhantarkan aistimuksen pelistä. 

”Hänhän on Avery avioliiton kautta.”

”Etkö muka ole aiemmin kuullut ranskalaisesta Averysta?”

”En”, Remus vastasi hymyillen. Kalkaroskin kuulosti huvittuneelta. Se oli hyvä. ”Kenen Averyn kanssa hän on naimisissa?” 

”Jonathan Averyn.”

”Sen huispaavan apinan? Kuulostaa oudolta parilta.”

”Epätoivoiset ajat saavat ihmiset ryhtymään epätoivoisiin tekoihin”, Kalkaros tuumasi ja siemaisi kahviaan. ”Sitä paitsi kuvittelisin sinun nähneen vastaavaa aiemminkin ja siis tottuneen ajatukseen, suorastaan seuranneen sellaista lähietäisyydeltä – kuinka luudanvarrella keikkumiselle omistautunut seulapää onnistuu kuin ihmeen kaupalla rengastamaan itseään tuhat kertaa älykkäämmän tytön, saa tämän suorastaan houkuteltua ansaan.”

”Jamesilla sentään oli enemmän aivosoluja kuin huispausjoukkueessa pelaajia”, Remus tokaisi, muttei sitten enää kuullut Kalkaroksen vastausta, sillä tämä valitsi saman hetken tuoliltaan nousemiseen, ja puhe peittyi kokonaan tuolin miltei mielenosoitukselliseen kolinaan sekä kaavun kahinaan. Materiaali kuulosti paljon miellyttävämmältä kuin Remuksen omat vaatteet, joten hän ojensi vaistomaisesti kätensä koskettaakseen houkuttelevaa tekstiiliä. 

Ja se todella tuntuikin miellyttävältä hänen kämmenensä rupiseksi parantunutta ihoa vasten, se oli ryhdikästä ja samalla liukasta oudon sensuellilla tavalla, se oli kaukana niistä nukkaisista ja nuhjaantuneista kankaista, joihin Remus itse joutui pukineissaan tyytymään. Hän erotti kankaan kuteet sormenpäidensä alla, tunsi hennon koripunosta muistuttavan pintakuvion, hän juoksutti kättään pitkin ihastuttavaa materiaalia, se oli viileää ja Kalkaros vaatteen sisällä puolestaan lämmin, herkullisen lämmin, ja Remus painoi kasvonsa käsiensä seuraksi kangasta vasten. Kyllä, ihastuttavaa, ja tuoksuikin määrittelemättömällä tavalla melkein jouluiselle ja _kodille_ ja — 

”Lupin?”

”Mmm?”

”Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?”

Remus avasi silmänsä ja yritti luoda Kalkarokseen kaikkein parhaimman sudenpentuilmeensä, mutta valitettavasti sen tehossa ei ollut juuri nyt kehumista. Ehkä Kalkaros suhtautuisi pahoitteluun suopeammin, jos Remus nousisi siirtäen sekä kasvonsa että kätensä pois miehen vyötärönseudulta... kyllä, se kuulosti järkeenkäyvältä. Samalla Remuksen niskakarvat kuitenkin kohosivat jo hänen ajatellessaankin, että päästäisi irti, se kaikkihan tuntui niin tuhottoman hyvältä. Petermäinen järki laskeskeli, että kohtuullinen kompromissi olisi siirtää niin kädet kuin kasvotkin johonkin toisaalle, vaikkapa ylöspäin, silloin kaikki saisivat sitä, mitä halusivat, ja nokkeluudestaan tyytyväisenä Remus nousikin liu'uttaen poskeaan pitkin Kalkaroksen rintaa. Kalkaros veti terävästi henkeä ja yritti nytkähtää kauemmas, mutta onnekseen Remus piteli kiinni molemmin käsin eikä mies siis päässyt yhtään mihinkään. 

Ja jos Kalkaroksen kaavun koskettaminen olikin ollut hyvä idea, tutustuminen tämän kaulaan oli suorastaan nerokas. Remus hieroi ensin nenäänsä sitä vasten, tunnusteli ihoa ja veti täyteläistä tuoksua sisäänsä kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä, vaikka toisaalta ehkä hän olikin jo kuollut ja päässyt taivaaseen, mikään ei ollut koskaan tuntunut niin tajunnanräjäyttävän nautinnolliselta. Kun hän nyt tekisi tämän huolella, hän voisi kantaa Kalkaroksen tuoksua mukanaan aina ja kaikkialle, muistaa nämä ylitsevuotavaisen hekumalliset aistimukset, ja hän maistoi Kalkaroksen ihon ja partaveden ja huulet, vastajuodun kahvin ja tunsi tämän kielen omaansa vasten -

Ja polttava kirous osui suoraan Remuksen vatsaan saaden hänet kavahtamaan kauemmas. Kalkaros tuijotti Remusta silmät suurina ja huulet kiihkeän suudelman punaamina, hän oli hengästynyt ja jännittynyt ja vauhko kuin säikäytetty eläin, ja hänen sormensa olivat suorastaan kouristuneet pitelemänsä taikasauvan ympärille. Kalkaroksen huohotuksen ja kiivaan sykkeen hallitessa Remuksen aisteja täysin hänen tajuntaansa alkoi hiipiä hiljalleen ymmärrys siitä, ettei hän ollut toiminut kuten oli ollut tarkoitus. 

Ei. Kaikkea muuta. 

Hetken pitkittyessä tuo ymmärrys kasvoi, sai aina vain syvempiä ja synkempiä sävyjä, ja ennen kuin ehti täysin musertua kunniattoman käytöksensä johdosta Remus painoi päänsä maleksien sitten ilman erillistä kehotusta muodonmuutosselliinsä. Maatessaan siellä kivisellä lattialla, Kalkaroksen tyrmistynyttä ilmettä näkemättä, Remuksen oli kuitenkin helppoa antautua haistelemaan vaatteisiinsa tarttunutta tuoksua sekä tunnustelemaan muistoa ihoaan hyväilevästä kankaasta. Kun Remus juoksutti kättään pitkin viileitä kaltereita, Sirius huusi omiensa takaa Azkabanista, että Remuksenhan oli pitänyt pyytää anteeksi vailla lupaa suutelemista, mutta ainakaan Sirius ei ollut huomannut moisen pahoittelun päässeen koskaan Kalkarokselle asti. Remus kirosi hiljaa itsekseen ja päätti pysyä tyrmässään iltaan asti. 

Iltapäivällä Mary-Ann toi Remukselle teetä, ja Remus hautasi kasvonsa noidan kyynärvarteen ilmoittaen, että tämä tuoksui valkealle vehnälle sekä mansikkahillolle. Kuten Kalkaros, myös Mary-Annkin oli aluksi melkoisen hämmentynyt Remuksen käytöksestä, mutta antoi tämän kuitenkin yhtä kaikki tunnustella pellavaista kaapuaan sekä haistella niin hänen vaatteitaan kuin hiuksiaankin. Ja se oli kaikin puolin rentoa ja mukavaa, Mary-Ann kutisi helposti ja nauroi paljon, lopulta antautui silittämään Remuksen päätä kuin suurta hellyydenkipeää koiraa. Kalkaros kulki useita kertoja avonaisen oven ohi, Remus kuuli ja haistoi hänet, ja melkein jokaisella kerralla mies jäi seisomaan lähistölle niin, ettei häntä saattanut sellistä käsin nähdä. Toisinaan Remus oli jo vähällä kutsua häntä, mutta muisti aina viime hetkellä, että Kalkaroshan taisi olla suuttunut hänelle, joten oli parempi antaa olla. Ja tuntuihan Mary-Annkin oikein mukavalta – ei toki lainkaan niin mukavalta kuin Kalkaros, ei lähellekään, ei heitä voinut edes verrata, mutta sillä hetkellä riittävän miellyttävältä joka tapauksessa. 

Illalla Kalkaros riiteli taas Belbylle, sihisi ja sätti ja huusi keuhkojaan pellolle, mutta toisin kuin silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla, nyt Remus kuuli kaiken. Hän makasi tyrmänsä lattialla pää Mary-Annin sylissä ja kuunteli, kuinka Kalkaros paasasi raivokkaasti tutkimusetiikasta ja velvollisuuksista, työn huolellisesta hoitamisesta, ja kysyi lopulta oliko Belbyn tarkoitus kenties sittenkin saada koko susikanta listimään itsensä raapimalla ihonsa auki yhdeksi suureksi infektiopesäkkeeksi. Kun toimintaa tarkkaileva lautakunta vedettiin mukaan kiistaan, Belbyllakin taisi hieman kiehahtaa, sillä hän huomautti epätavallisen voimakkaalla äänellä olevansa tämän projektin vastaava tutkija – päätökset olivat hänen ja niitä tulisi noudattaa, toisilta osastoilta oli turha mennä hakemaan avustavia ainesosia. 

Muodonmuutos teki aivan yhtä kipeää kuin aina ennenkin, ja selkärangan vääntyessä toisenlaisen kehon tarpeisiin Remuksen oli vaikea olla tuntematta katkeruutta viime päivien turhista koettelemuksista. Koko tiimi oli sillä kertaa Belbyn pyynnöstä paikalla, ja katsoessaan suden silmin kolmea ihmishahmoa kaltereiden paremmalla puolella Remuksen sisimmässä värisi miellyttäviä kaikuja kouluajoilta. Hän haistoi Kalkaroksen muita voimakkaamin, ja vaikkei tämä sentään täysin lamaannuttavan kauhun valtaan joutunutkaan kohdatessaan vanhan painajaisensa, tämä pelkäsi. Selvästi. Tunne sävytti hänen luontaista tuoksuaan pistävänä lisänä, ja eläimen näkökentässä Kalkaroksen ruumiinlämmön punertavaa kehää täplitti pelon sairaana sykähtelevä vihreä. 

Belby aloitti taas kysymällä vastauksia laskutoimituksiin, käski istumaan ja maahan, sitten hän löi kätensä yhteen suorastaan lapsenomaisen innostuksen vallassa.

”Kuten näette, se on täysin vaaraton. Ja nyt päästetään se ulos!”

Kalkaros hulmahti Remuksen silmissä kokonaan kellertävän vihreäksi, väri kulki hänen ympärillään valtavina kauhun aaltoina, Belbyn sanojen myötä pelko oli muovautunut kertaheitolla silkaksi hengenhädäksi. Remus heittäytyi veltosti kyljelleen, kääntyi siitä selälleen yrittäen viestittää, ettei häntä todellakaan tarvinnut pelätä, hän ei halunnut Kalkaroksen pelkäävän, mutta jopa se kaikkein paras anova sudenpentukatsekin oli edelleen täysin hyödytön. 

”S-sehän olisi itsemurha!”

”Höpsistä, Severus, näethän itsekin, että Remus on ihan kesy.”

”Mutta... miten me voimme olla varmoja, että se pysyy tuollaisena?”

”Et luota meidän liemenkeittotaitoihimme, vai?”

”Sanoit itsekin, että se voide saattoi pilata kaiken.”

”Noh noh, Severus, sinun sivistyneen arviosi mukaan minkäänlaista vahinkoa siitä ei pitäisi olla, ei sitten minkäänlaista, sinähän tarkistit sen yhteensopivuuden liemen kanssa, eikö totta, niinhän sinä sanoit... Vai oletko nyt huomannut sittenkin erehtyneesi?”

”Hmph”, Kalkaros vastasi ja puristi käsivartensa niin tiukkaan puuskaan, ettei Remus olisi juurikaan hämmästynyt, jos luita olisi murtunut. Hänestä säteili niin suunnaton suuttumus, että sen sanoiksi saattaminen olisi hankalaa, joten hän vaikeni, tyytyi ainoastaan kädet kehoaan vasten puristamalla sulkemaan itsensä seurasta omaan tukehduttavaan vihaansa. Kuten koulussa. Ja vaikka Remus olikin sen kai aina tiennyt, olihan se itsestään selvää, nyt hän myös konkreettisesti näki ja haistoi, kuinka sen raivokkaan kuoren alla leimusi pelko.

Ja niin kaikki ovet kalahtivat auki – niin häkin, huoneen kuin koko parakinkin – ja kokonainen uusi maailma avautui Remukselle. Tammikuinen viima hyväili hänen turkkiaan ja nummien kylmänkostea ilma tuntui kuonolla kummallisella tavalla miellyttävältä. Olihan susi vuosien saatossa saattanut aina toisinaan juosta ulkonakin, mutta Remus ei ollut vielä koskaan saanut sitä suden nahoissa tehdä, aiemmin ainoastaan eläin oli ollut paikalla. Routainen maa tuntui anturoiden alla _oikealta_ , joltain paljon todellisemmalta kuin lattia, joltain sellaiselta, jota pitkin hänen (vai sen?) kuului kävellä. Ohuet pilvenriekaleet risteilivät taivaalla ja Remuksen sydäntä särki suloisesti hänen nähdessään täysikuun suden silmien kautta, se oli kylmä ja kaunis ja kenties täydellisintä, mitä koko maailmassa oli milloinkaan ollut, ja hän ylisti sitä ulvonnallaan niin, että ääni resonoi kaikkialla hänen kehossaan sekä maanpinnassa tassujen alla. Ja hän juoksi pitkin pihaa kilpaa tuulen kanssa, piehtaroi maassa kuten onnelliselle luontokappaleella sopi, lauloi rakkaudestaan kuulle aina uudelleen ja uudelleen. 

Lopulta pieni käsi laskeutui hänen niskalleen varovasti, hivenen epäröidenkin, ja Remus käänsi päätään kohdatakseen Mary-Annin tunnustelevan kosketuksen paremmin. Kuten silloin edellisellä kerralla, kun oli ollut Remuksen muodonmuutosta katsomassa, Mary-Annin kasvot olivat kyynelistä märät, mutta nyt sitä ei varsinaisesti voinut itkuksi sanoa, sillä noita suorastaan hyrisi lumoutuneena siitä kaikesta. Hän laskeutui maahan polvilleen Remuksen eteen ja kietoi kätensä suden kaulaan, ja Remus päästi omasta mielestäänkin naurettavan urahduksen nuolaistessaan naisen suolaista poskea. Mary-Ann nauroi kyynelehtien lisää ja hoki hokemasta päästyään, että tämän oli pakko olla _siisteintä ikinä_. Remus ei ollut koskaan kunnolla käsittänyt suden kokoa, ja nyt nuollessaan Mary-Annin pikkuisia kasvoja hän käsitti olevansa suunnaton – hän joutui jopa taivuttamaan päätään lepuuttaakseen leukaansa polvistuneen naisen päälaella. 

”Kuule”, Mary-Ann kuiskasi lopulta, kun suurin tunteenpurkaus alkoi olla ohi. ”En ole ihan varma, olisiko se hyvä vai huono juttu, mutta... mutta sinun ehkä pitäisi käydä katsomassa Severusta. Minun tietääkseni hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt ihmissutta, hän ei ainakaan ikinä ollut täällä täydenkuun öinä Esmenkään aikana, ja vaikkei siitä puhuttukaan, niin minä luulen, että se pelotti häntä. Ainakin hän vaikuttaa nyt olevan kauhuissaan, eikä tämä kyllä ollut mikään hirveän hienovarainen tapa esitellä sutta hänelle ensimmäisen kerran... Tai siis... me emme tienneet, että tarkoitus oli tehdä jotain _tällaista_ , Damocles ei vihjannut sellaisesta lainkaan, tahtoi vain meidänkin todistavan tämän taikatieteen edistysaskeleen, jota olemme olleet tekemässä. Ja Severus... on edelleen eteisessä. En nyt ihan tiedä, miten tämä olisi parasta tehdä – pitäisikö meidän mennä yhdessä, jotta hän näkisi, ettet sinä ole vaaraksi, vai olisiko hänestä jotenkin noloa, jos siinä on muita kuin te kaksi näkemässä hänen reaktionsa...”

Mary-Annin puhuessa Remuksen sydäntä oli alkanut puristaa. Miten hän olikin unohtanut, edes hetkenkään ajaksi? Ei olisi pitänyt ulvoa, se oli varmasti kuulostanut pahalta, osaisipa hän ilmaista suden olevan _hän_ jollain sellaisella tavalla, että Kalkaros ymmärtäisi sen. Remus joutui keräämään kasaan jokaisen itsehillintänsä hippusen, jottei olisi sännännyt takaisin parakille, kohti kirmaava peto kun tuskin herättäisi sitä luottamusta, jota hän yritti tavoitella. 

Kuten Mary-Ann oli kertonut, Kalkaros tosiaan seisoi edelleen eteisessä, todennäköisesti koko ajan valmiina vetämään oven kiinni itsensä ja ihmissuden väliin. Remus lähestyi rakennusta hitaasti, ilman äkkinäisiä eleitä, ja kun hän nyt haistoi Kalkaroksen yhdessä jäisten nummien ja hyisen viiman kanssa, kaikki muu tuntui katoavan ympäriltä. Muu oli merkityksetöntä. Jos Kalkaros nyt lähtisi, Remus seuraisi, kulkisi tämän perässä mihin tahansa tämä menisikin, niin kauan kuin olisi tarpeen, sillä hänen olisi yksinkertaisesti päästävä Kalkaroksen luo. Remuksen häntä heilui toiveikkaasti ja hän yritti kaikin mahdollisin tavoin välttää hyökkäävää vaikutelmaa. Mary-Ann piteli hetkittäin kättään Remuksen selällä, kuin merkkinä ihmissuden harmittomuudesta, ja vaikkei mikään Kalkaroksen ulkoisessa olemuksessa kai muuttunutkaan, Remus aisti tämän jännittyvän ja kiristyvän sitä mukaa, kun Remus tuli lähemmäs. 

Vimein Remus istui maahan metrin päähän parakin portaista. Häntä vispasi edelleen ja hän taivutti päätään vinoon, se tuntui inhimilliseltä eleeltä, ja kohotti sitten tassunsa tervehdykseen. Mary-Ann silitti hänen niskaansa ja ojensi sitten kätensä kohti Kalkarosta.

”Severus?”

Remus asettui maahan makaamaan, pää edelleen kevyessä kenossa, ja hänen kurkustaan karkasi hento vingahdus, joka kääntyi loppua kohden kummalliseksi kurinaksi. Hänen omissa korvissaan se kuulosti pyytävältä, lempeältä, ja hän toivoi, että Kalkaros olisi samaa mieltä. Mary-Ann ainakin tyrskähti hiljaa.

”Severus. Ei se tee mitään, sehän on Remus. Ihan inhimillinen. Täysin kiltti. Katso nyt.”

Ja Mary-Annin kiskoessa lempeästi Remusta korvista Kalkaros viimein astui kynnyksen yli, Remukseen kohdistettua taikasauvaa tosin kädessään pidellen, mutta Remus ei välittänyt siitä. Hitaasti Kalkaros siirtyi ylimmälle portaalle, sitten keskimmäiselle ja alimmalle, ja vaikka rappusia olikin vain kolme, niiden laskeutuminen tuntui kestävän useita minuutteja. Viimein jäinen maa kuitenkin rahisi Kalkaroksen kenkien alla, mutta siihen eteneminen sitten loppuikin, mies ainoastaan seisoi paikallaan kuin juuttuneena keskelle teinivuosien kauhukuvia. Remus kohottautui hitaasti jaloilleen ja otti ne ratkaisevat askeleet, jotka johdattivat hänet aivan Kalkaroksen eteen. 

”Severus, kaikki on ihan hyvin”, Mary-Ann sanoi uudelleen ja laski nyt kätensä kollegansa kyynärpäälle. Ja ehkä se sitten oli hyvä merkki, mutta moinen rauhoittelu tuntui ärsyttävän Kalkarosta, ja mies reagoi kosketukseen ravistamalla käsivartensa ärtyneenä irti. Ilmeestä päätellen Mary-Annin oli vaikea olla nauramatta. 

”Silitä sitä.”

”Mitä?” Kalkaros parahti. ”En todellakaan! Miksi minä silittäisin Lupinia?”

”Miksi ei?”

Kalkaros mulkoili Mary-Annia niin vihaisesti, että tuntui jo hetkeksi unohtaneen koko ihmissuden, eikä Remus enää saattanut tunnistaa miehen tunteita tuoksujen perusteella – tämän lähettämät signaalit olivat moninaisia ja ristiriitaisia, ja vaikka Remus ehkä ihmisenä voisikin vielä käsittää sen kaiken, ei moinen moniulotteisuus oikein mahtunut suden tulkintarepertuaariin. 

Remus mietti jo, kannattaisiko hänen ottaa riski ja tehdä aloite kosketukseen, varmasti se olisi viimeinen raja-aita, jonka ylittäminen pyyhkisi tämän vuosia vainonneen kammon pois, mutta ennen kuin Remus ehti päättää mitään, Kalkaros ojensi vasenta kättään sutta kohti. Pitkät sormet sipaisivat varoen kaulaa, hädintuskin koskettivat karvojen latvoja, sitten Kalkaros pysähtyi jälleen kuin käymään sisäistä taistoa siitä, olisiko eloonjäämisen kannalta kuitenkin parasta poistua paikalta tai yrittää kirota edessään istuva elukka. Mutta hän ei vetäytynyt, pysyi vain paikallaan useiden sydämenlyöntien ajan, sitten kosketus voimistui hänen viimein painaessaan kämmenensä Remuksen kaulaa vasten. Mary-Ann astui kauemmas ja Kalkaros pidätti hengitystään kuljettaessaan kättään suden niskaa pitkin, kosketti korvaa ja päälakea, ja Remus nosti päätään niin, että Kalkaroksen käsi päätyi hänen naamalleen, tunnustelemaan suipon kuonon muotoa ja näkemään, etteivät ne leuat avautuisi satuttamaan. 

Kun puolustusasemissa taikasauvaa pitelevä käsi laskeutui ja Kalkaroksen hengitys oli tasaantunut normaaliksi hänen silittäessään suden kasvojen karheaa karvaa, Remus astui vieläkin lähemmäs ja puski päätään kevyesti Kalkaroksen kylkeen, työnsi vielä kuononsa rintakehän ja käsivarren väliin. 

”Tuo alkaa olla paha tapa, Lupin”, Kalkaros kommentoi kuivakasti, ja vaikka Remus olisikin halunnut haukahtaa vitsin käsittämisen merkiksi, hän ei rohjennut päästää sellaista ääntä, ei vielä, joten hän ainoastaan heilutti häntäänsä ja jatkoi kirsunsa hieromista toisen kaapua vasten. 

Lopulta Belby kutsui Remusta ja ilmoitti, että mikäli Remus haluaisi verrytellä raajojaan kunnolla, hän voisi valvonnan alaisena poistua Laitoksen alueelta (kunhan siitä ei sitten johtokunnalle päätyisi minkäänlaista tietoa, ne hysteerikot!), ja Remus haukahti innoissaan – kyllä, ehdottomasti, heti. Ihmisten haettua viittansa ryhmä siis siirtyi suojakehän toiselle puolen, ja Remus juoksenteli pitkin pimeää maastoa rakastaen sitä, miltä jokainen tuulenhenkäys tuntui niin hänen ruumiillaan kuin sielussaankin. 

Kaiken sen keskellä Remus kuitenkin koki olennaiseksi käydä säännöllisin väliajoin tarkistamassa, että Kalkaros oli edelleen paikalla ja kunnossa; ettei tämä palelisi tai pelkäisi. Ja että tämä edelleen sallisi Remuksen kosketusetäisyydelle siinä muodossa. Hän puski joka kerta kuonollaan Kalkaroksen kättä saadakseen tämän silittämään taas, notkisti selkäänsä sormien kulkiessa sitä pitkin, ja lopulta jopa nuolaisi Kalkaroksen kasvoja kun tämä oli kumartunut lähemmäs. Mies jähmettyi siitä ja veti kätensä pois suden turkilta, muttei sentään panikoinut. 

Pitkän ulkoilun päätteeksi Remuksen ei tarvinnut enää mennä takaisin muodonmuutoskammioon, vaan hän saattoi käpertyä huoneensa lattialle vuoteen viereen, aamulla siitä olisi helppoa kivuta omin voimin lakanoiden väliin. Siinä koiranunta nukkuessaan Remus kuuli, kuinka Belby suitsutti heidän menestystään ja alkoi jo pohdiskella seuraavia muutoksia liemen koostumukseen, tämänkertainen versio kun ei ollut tuonut toivottua apua. Yhden pitkän hetken ajan Remus oli aistivinaan Kalkaroksen aivan siinä ovensa takana, mutta se saattoi aivan yhtä hyvin olla pelkkää toiveajattelua tai hyvää unta. 

 

*

 

Vaikka Remus olikin aina muodonmuutosten jälkeen hyvin väsynyt, väsymys oli nyt erilaista. Siinä, missä hän aina aiemmin tunsi lähinnä toipuvansa kovasta koettelemuksesta, nyt hän koki enemmänkin parantuvansa jotakin varten. Ihmismielen vietettyä aikaa eläimen ruumiissa ajatukset olivat tavallista sekavampia, joskaan se ei tuntunut erityisen hälyttävältä; ikään kuin hän olisi koko ajan unisessa nousuhumalassa, joka haittasi normaalia havainnointia sekä loogista ajatuksenkulkua. Lisäksi hänen ihmiskehonsakin aistit olivat liemen vuoksi terävöityneet yhdeksi päiväksi, joten kai hänen elimistönsä kaipasi palautumista siitäkin. 

Hän nukkui huonosti, lähinnä torkahteli, eikä hereilläkään tuntenut olevansa varsinaisesti valveilla, olo oli jatkuvasti uninen. Hänen mielensä toisti jatkuvalla syötöllä kuvia Kalkaroksesta, joka ojensi hennosti vapisevaa kättään häntä kohden, aivot muunsivat Remusta Kalkaroksen koskettaessa vuoroin sudeksi ja ihmiseksi, siinä oli häiritsevän paljon samaa kuin niissä kouluaikaisissa painajaisissa – Remus nuoli Kalkaroksen kasvoja ja kaulaa, eikä milloinkaan ollut varma oman kehonsa muodosta. Hän maistoi toisen ihon ja aavistuksen kauhun nostattamasta hiestä. Luisevat sormet kulkivat pitkin Remuksen niskaa ja selkärangan muotopuolia nikamia, kartoittivat kylkiluiden väliin jääviä syvänteitä, ja Kalkaroksen silmät hehkuivat lempeää kultaa hänen suudellessaan Remusta parakki kolmosen edessä. 

Tarkkailujakson loppupuoliskon ajan oli selvää, että Kalkaros vältteli Remusta, eikä Remus juurikaan hämmästynyt siitä. Hän oli kyllä toivonut, että tämän susi-asian selvittäminen olisi helpottanut sitä kummallista, kireää jännitettä, joka heidän välillään oli kuudennen luokan karun kepposen jälkeen vallinnut, mutta ilmeisesti asia oli täysin päinvastoin. Ainakin toistaiseksi. Vaikka susi olikin nyt saatu vaarattomaksi, vanhat traumat tuskin katoaisivat hetkessä, ja tuntuivathan täydenkuun aikaiset tapahtumat Remuksestakin hivenen omituisilta – suden kehossa oli tuntunut täysin luontevalta käyttäytyä niin, haudata kuono toisen kainaloon ja suorastaan kerjätä silityksiä, mutta jos jälkikäteen Remuksenkin oli tavallaan hankalaa käsittää eläimen todella olleen hän itse, sen kaiken sisäistäminen mahtoi olla Kalkarokselle monin verroin vaikeampaa. 

Näitä ajatuksia ja kuvia sekavassa mielessään pyöritellessään Remukselle oli kuitenkin täysin selvää, että hän halusi sitä kaikkea näin ihmismuodossaankin – saada silityksiä ja koskettaa toista kielellään ja enemmänkin – eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä liemen taikka sen sivuvaikutusten kanssa. Hän toivoi, että hänen edesmenneet ystävänsä kommentoisivat edes jossain takaraivon perukoilla jotain älytöntä, yrittäisivät valaa häneen hitusen järkeä, mutta vaikka hän kuinka yrittikin palauttaa niitä ääniä mieleensä, hänen muistonsa kelmeistä pysyivät täysin vaiti.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus odotti helmikuun kahdeksattatoista kuin... no, kuin kuuta nousevaa. Lykantropiansa ainoastaan karmaisevana vaivana nähnyt ihmissusi ei ollut milloinkaan ymmärtänyt, mistä moinen typerä sananparsi oli saanut alkunsa, mutta nyt hänkin saattoi käyttää sitä, vieläpä hyvin kirjaimellisesti joka sanaa tarkoittaen. Kalkaroksen kaulahuivi, jonka hän oli näppärästi jo kahdesti ”unohtanut” ottaa mukaansa Laitokselle mennessään, oli menettänyt alkuperäisen omistajansa tuoksun kokonaan, enää se haisi ainoastaan Remukselle itselleen sekä yksinäisille öille. 

Uudenkuun aikaan ikävä oli sellaista kohtuullisen normaalia sorttia, Remus kaipasi Kalkarosta siten kuin kiintynyt ihmisolento nyt toista kaipaa, mutta kuun kasvaessa ikävä muutti muotoaan taivaankappaletta myötäillen, se paisui voimakkaammaksi, täydemmäksi, se ulvoi hänen sisällään yksinäisen suden toivotonta ihastusta. Ja koti-ikävää. Hetkittäin Remus oli vakuuttunut siitä, että tunne niin syvästä yhteenkuuluvuudesta vastentahtoisen tahon kanssa oli kenties tämän kaikkea-muuta-kuin-pienen karvaisen ongelman sairain aspekti, vähät kynsistä, hampaista ja ajoittaisesta saaliinhimosta. Toisina hetkinä Remus taas onnistui muistuttamaan itseään toiveikkaasti siitä, ettei hänellä loppujen lopuksi ollut vedenpitäviä todisteita tuosta vastentahtoisuudesta – joulu kahden kesken oli ollut suorastaan miellyttävä ja olihan Kalkaros viime kuussa pyrkinyt helpottamaan hänen oloaan jopa liemikokeen kustannuksella... 

Näitä optimistisia purskahduksia kuitenkin yleensä seurasi ylikuumenneen mielikuvituksen luoma silkkinen ääni, joka huomautti Remuksen olevan säälittävä. Se, ettei Kalkaros varsinaisesti vihannut häntä, ei tarkoittanut mitään sen ihmeellisempää; ei ystävyyttä, ei Remuksen seurasta nauttimista, eikä varsinkaan molemminpuolista halua kuumien suudelmien vaihtamiseen.

Epävarmojen ajatusten vallatessa entistä enemmän alaa Remuksen ruokahalu heikkeni, usein hän vain yksinkertaisesti unohti olevansa nälkäinen. Hän kulutti peilin edessä enemmän aikaa kuin kenties koko siihenastisen elämänsä aikana yhteensä, hän kääntyili ja katseli itseään kriittisin silmin, eikä uskonut kelpaavansa enää koskaan kenellekään. Hän täyttäisi kohta kaksikymmentäyhdeksän, ei sen enempää, mutta harmaa oli silti jo hivuttautunut niin ohimoille kuin muuallekin kehon karvoitukselle kielien elämän aiheuttamasta syvästä uupumuksesta. Hän oli laiha ja määrittelemättömällä tavalla _kärsineen_ näköinen, kulunut, ja suuret arvet raidoittivat kehoa joka puolelta. 

Arvista kaikkein julmin oli se Harmaaselän aikanaan repimä kiroushaava. Suunnattomien hampaiden jälkeensä jättämät painaumat värittivät edelleen raivokkaan punakoina Remuksen reittä ja lantionseutua, täysikuun lähestyessä erityisesti se vyötäröä kohti kurkottava viilto vihoitteli, silloin arpea kihelmöi ja kiristi. Vaikka Remus olikin kantanut tuota merkkiä kirouksestaan jo enemmän kuin kaksi kokonaista vuosikymmentä, hänen teki edelleen toisinaan pahaa sitä katsoessaan. Ja jos hänen itsensäkin oli sitä niin vaikea sietää, miten kukaan muukaan saattaisi sitä katsoa? Toki Remuksellakin oli suhteensa ollut – mikäli niitä nyt sellaisiksi saattoi sanoa – mutta hän oli aina pannut niille pisteen ennen kuin juttu oli vielä ehtinyt edes kunnolla pyörähtää käyntiin. Kyllähän Remus kaipasi lämpöä ja läheisyyttä siinä, missä kuka tahansa muukin, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan oikein malttanut pysyä paikoillaan. 

Remus ei ollut koskaan torjunut ketään siksi, että olisi odottanut löytävänsä parempaa – ei, hän ei edes osannut kuvitella mitään parempaa kuin jonkun, joka ylipäätään suostuisi koskettamaan häntä ja joka hyväksyisi hänet. Tuohon hyväksyntään saakka ei kuitenkaan koskaan päästy, sillä Remus ei uskaltanut luottaa. Olisi helpompaa olla kokonaan ilman kuin joutua luopumaan, hän ei halunnut rakastua ja paljastaa totuutta itsestään vain tullakseen inhoten hylätyksi. Susi ei myöskään ollut milloinkaan kelpuuttanut ketään, Remus oli pyrkinyt piilottamaan eläimen sisällään, ja se oli vastannut tähän vieroksuntaan vieroksumalla takaisin. Sudella oli ollut laumansa ja se oli sille riittänyt. Tähän asti siis. Nyt ihminen ja susi olivat kuitenkin viimein samalla sivulla siitä, ketä halusivat ja millä tavoin, vaikka eipä siitä pidemmän päälle juurikaan iloa ollut. 

 

*

 

Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksella pelkkä Mary-Ann oli poikkeuksellisesti Remusta vastassa. Noita hehkutti heti tervehdyksen jälkeen innoissaan siitä, kuinka tämä ensimmäinen annos olisi kokonaan hänen käsialaansa, hän alkoi jo hallita liemen perusosan valmistuksen varsin hyvin ja nyt muutoksetkin onnistuivat, ja Remus yritti parhaansa mukaan hymyillä toisen iloista jutusteltua kuunnellessaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut hämäämään Mary-Annia kovinkaan pitkään, olihan Remuksen tarkkaileminen sentään tämän työtä, ja vain vajaata varttituntia myöhemmin keskustelu kääntyikin Remukseen. 

”Oletko sairaana tai jotain?”

 _Lemmenkipeä_ , Remus vastasi mielessään, mutta ravisti silti päätään.

”Ei minulla mitään oikeaa vaivaa ole, on vain... vähän alakuloinen olo.”

”Ja onkohan siihen jotain syytä?”

”Ei”, Remus valehteli ja rutisti käsissään Kalkaroksen kaulahuivia, jonka oli nyt viimein ottanut kotoa mukaansa, mutta ilmeisesti kuitenkin unohtanut laittaa eteisen naulakkoon omaa viittaansa riisuessaan. ”Välillä kuu vain vaikuttaa minuun siten. Ehkä... ehkä on vähän yksinäinen olo. Mutta oikeasti kaikki on ihan kunnossa.”

”Vai niin”, Mary-Ann sanoi skeptisesti lientä annostellessaan. ”Tuo ei nyt varsinaisesti vakuuttanut, mutta olkoon sitten. Voin toistaiseksi väittää uskovani sinua, jos et kerran halua puhua asiasta. Toin muuten uutta teetä, kiinanruusua ja kirsikkaa, ja jos mielesi sattuu muuttumaan sen suhteen, onko kaikki hyvin, sympatiaakin olisi tarjolla.”

Vaikka liemi ei aiheuttanutkaan edellisen version kaltaisia rajuja reaktioita, pikarin tyhjentämisen jälkeen Remuksen alakuloa kasvatti entisestään fyysisesti epämiellyttävä olo. Hän ei varsinaisesti voinut pahoin eikä hän muutenkaan osannut nimetä tuota inhottavaa tunnetta, hänen kehossaan vain yksinkertaisesti jokin oli vinossa; ikään kuin hänen oma ruumiinsa olisi paikka, jossa hän ei viihtynyt, mutta josta hän ei voinut poistuakaan. Kun Remus sitten ensimmäisen teemukillisen jälkeen ilmoitti vaisusti vetäytyvänsä jo yöpuulle, Mary-Ann ilmaisi uudelleen huolensa Remuksen puolesta, ja halusi aivan välttämättä tulla vielä vähäksi aikaa seuraksi. Remus ei oikein tiennyt, pitikö hän siitä vai ei.

Remuksen mennessä vuoteeseen Mary-Ann istui siihen suureen nukkavieruun nojatuoliin neulomaan pehmeässä kynttilänvalossa. Puikkojen vaimea kilinä muistutti Remusta lapsuudesta, hänellä oli hämäriä mielikuvia alituisesti neuloneesta isoäidistä, mutta ne muistot olivat niin kaukaa, että yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut kuvitella sen kaiken. Ne visiitit olivat vähentyneet välittömästi pureman jälkeen. Kalkaroksen kaulahuivi oli Remuksella edelleen, vaikka täällä se olikin täysin tarpeeton, jälki miehestä haisi kaikkialla huoneessa; ei nyt ehkä aivan niillä lakanoilla, mutta tuoksu oli silti tunnistettavissa, tavallaan Kalkaros oli läsnä, ja hypistellessään villaista materiaalia sormissaan Remuksesta tuntui jo melkein siltä, kuin hän koskettaisi todellista Kalkarosta. 

Aamulla Remus vei ensitöikseen sen nyysimänsä vaatekappaleen eteisen naulakolle, mutta vaikka kaulahuivi olikin menettänyt sen tärkeimmän ominaisuutensa, Remuksen oli miltei mahdotonta pakottaa sormiaan irti mokomasta kankaanpalasta. Tutkimustiimistä ainoastaan Belby oli sinä päivänä paikalla, eikä hänestä oikein ollut seuraksi, joten Remus lähinnä lojui vuoteessaan miettien, mistä kaikkialta voisi hakea töitä saadakseen tarkkailujaksojen väliin aikaavievää tekemistä, niin masentavalta puuhalta kuin töiden etsiminen siellä mielen pohjamudissa rämpiessä kuulostikin. Hän myös keksi kysyä itseltään, milloin tämä epätoivoinen pakkomielle oli oikeastaan saanut alkunsa, hänhän oli sen kohtalokkaan kepposen jälkeen tunnistanut Kalkaroksen hajusta vaikka silmät sidottuna. Oliko susi kenties tehnyt valintansa jo silloin? Remus yritti kovasti olla ajattelamatta asiaa, mutta valitettavasti epämieluisan mietteen tulokseton päässä pyöritteleminen oli paljon helpompaa kuin sen unohtaminen. Vastausta hän ei sentään (onneksi?) löytänyt.

Iltapäivällä Belby kehotti Remusta syömään jotakin, ja vaikkei Remuksella edelleenkään oikein ollut nälkä, hän ei yksinkertaisesti osannut väittää Belbylle vastaan vaan raahautui päärakennuksen ruokalaan. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat hirvittävän raskailta ja aterimien käsittelyssä oli jotain omituisen kömpelöä, ja hän näykki ruokaansa maistamatta varsinaisesti mitään. Jälkeenpäin hän ei edes muistanut, mitä oli ylipäätään lautaselleen ottanut. Palattuaan parakille Remus ei kestänyt enää mennä huoneeseensa, sillä hänen oli vaikea olla muistelematta joulua ja sitä, kuinka he olivat istuneet Kalkaroksen kanssa yhdessä siinä vuoteella, kuinka hän oli nukahtanut toisen olkaan nojaten. Sitä paitsi sillä hetkellä kehnohko seurakin laboratorion puolella oli parempi vaihtoehto kuin yksin oleminen, ja tee sekä Mary-Annin jättämät suklaakeksit lohduttivat ainakin vähän. 

Remus odotti koko ajan Kalkarosta saapuvaksi. Hän vilkuili kelloa haluten kovasti tiedustella, milloin miehen oli tarkoitus tulla töihin, muttei sitten kuitenkaan kehdannut, vaikka Belby tuskin hänen syitään moiseen uteluun edes ihmettelisi. Remus myös pelkäsi kuulevansa, ettei Kalkaros olisi taaskaan tulossa jonkun Akatemian kurssin tai vastaavan takia, hän ei halunnut tietää, joten tilannekatsauksen sijaan Remus tyytyi vain vartomaan toiveikkaana. Hän kuljetti kättään pitkin naarmuista työpöytää ja kosketti varoen metallista mittasarjaa, kaikki ne työvälineet itsessään jo muistuttivat Kalkaroksesta, tämä oli käsitellyt niitä jo koulussa kuin taiteilija luomistyönsä tarvikkeita. 

Lopulta Remus päätyi tutkailemaan työtason ylle ripustettua ilmoitustaulua, jonka yleisilme oli muuttunut kovasti sitten vuodenvaihteen. Hänen aloittaessaan projektilla koko ilmoitustaulua oli hädintuskin näkynyt kaikkien laskelmien ja muistilistojen alta, mutta liemen edistymisen myötä ne oli siivottu pois. Nyt korkkipintaan oli kiinnitetty ainoastaan pari kuittia lontoolaisista apoteekeista, patentinhakuohjeet ja tarvittavat kaavakkeet, sekä kaksi valokuvaa, jotka todennäköisesti olivat koko ajan olleet siinä kaiken muu alle hautautuneina. Toinen valokuva esitti nuorta parrakasta velhoa, jolla oli samanlainen rastatukka kuin Mary-Annilla sekä voikukkaseppele tuon tukan kruununa, eikä tuntunut kovinkaan kaukaahaetulta päätellä, että siinä nyt sitten oli se kommuunissa elävä poikaystävä. Toisessa kuvassa taas istui ryhdikkäänä polkkatukkainen, Remuksen arvion mukaan neljääkymmentä lähestyvä nainen, joka toi mieleen rohkelikon tuvanjohtajan McGarmiwan – samanlainen ankara ilme ja samanlaista asennetta henkivä tweed-kaapu. 

”Kuka tämä on?”

”Kuka?”

”Tämä nainen tässä kuvassa.”

Belby tuli Remuksen viereen pollomuhkun mädälle lemuten ja katsoi kuvaa suorastaan lempeästi hymyillen.

”Esme.”

”Siis minun edeltäjäni tässä projektissa?” Remus kysyi ja katsoi kuvaa sitten uudelleen, kokonaan uusin silmin. Belby nyökkäsi ja kuvan noita nosti helmaansa väläyttäen arpista pohjettaan saaden Belbyn hörähtämään hyväntahtoisesti.

”Aika peto naiseksi, varsinainen peto todellakin.”

Remus oli jo vähällä kysyä, mitä oli tapahtunut, muttei sitten hennonnut – Belby katseli kuvaa sen verran hempeänä, että Remus oli mieluummin kuulematta, millainen tragedia oli arvon koe-eläintä kohdannut. Yleisesti tunnettu tosiasiahan oli, ettei lykantropian kanssa eläminen ollut helppoa ja harvemmin sen kanssa kovin vanhaksi selvittiin, ja tietysti oli aina olemassa vikaan menneen liemen mahdollisuus, siitähän Remuksen saamassa hyväksyntäkirjeessa oli mainittu, KLL ei ottaisi vastuuta terveydentilan muutoksista, varmaan sekin oli sinne ihan syystä kirjattu... Ja Remus oli kyllä kokenut, kuinka Belby suhtautui sivuoireisiin, tiede aina ensin ja koehenkilön mukavuus vasta sitten, siitähän Kalkaroskin oli silloin raivonnut, tutkimusetiikasta ja muusta -

”Niin ja Severus sitten valvoo tästä lähtien täysikuut”, Belby täräytti äkisti saaden Remuksen unohtamaan kertaheitolla edeltäjänsä mahdollisesti hyvinkin karmean kohtalon sekä pudottamaan teemukinsa. Tämä käänne oli täysin käsittämätön.

”Mitä? Mutta... Mitä? Miten hän suostui?”

”Miksei olisi suostunut?”

 

”Hänhän oli viimeksi ihan paniikissa!”

”Niin, toki, niinhän hän oli, mutta ei sillä ole enää mitään merkitystä, se oli silloin se, nyt uusi kuu ja uudet kujeet, kaikki on kunnossa, hän suostui oikein mielellään, hänellähän oli ne omat kammonsa, mutta nyt nekin mielikuvat on korvattu uusilla ja paremmilla, paremmmilla totta totisesti, jotain aivan muuta, ei niillä vanhoilla kammoilla ole enää mitään merkitystä, ei totisesti.”

”Mutta minä... Tai siis silloin kun olimme koulussa, niin tapahtui sellainen -”

”Niin, niin, siksihän me sinut otimme, meillä oli kolme oikein hyvää ehdokasta, kolme aivan täydellistä, aivan niin, joista sinä tietysti olit yksi, mutta Severushan on varmaan jo tästä sanonutkin, eikö totta, itsestäänselväähän se oli -”

”Ei hän ole sanonut mitään”, Remus keskeytti tuijottaen Belbya hämmentyneenä.

”No mutta hyvät hyssykät ja hippulat sentään, onhan se nyt toki selvää, että vanhalle koulukaverille tekee palveluksen, toki toki, ja eihän se Severus tosiaan tietenkään sellaisia mielellään sano, hän on hyvin ekonominen puhuja, ekonominen todellakin, sanojaan säästelee eikä turhia höpöttele, kaikkea muuta, mutta vanhoille kavereillehan aina tällaista tehdään, ilman muuta.”

”Onko hän sanonut, että me olemme vanhoja koulukavereita?”

”Kyllä, kyllä, ettekö te sitten ole?”

”Tuota... joo, olemme”, Remus sanoi aivan vain hämmentyneempänä. Susi hänen sisällään alkoi heiluttaa häntäänsä. Kalkaros oli valinnut hänet? Kalkaros oli sanonut heidän olleen koulukavereita? 

Tietysti oli aina mahdollista, että Kalkaros oli lähinnä halunnut käyttää hyväkseen tilaisuuden myrkyttää Remus, muista Kelmeistähän oli jo eroon päästy, mutta asioiden viimeaikaisen kehityksen jälkeen moista oli hankala pitää enää varteenotettavana selityksenä. Jos asia olisi ollut niin, Remus olisi todennäköisesti päässyt jo hengestään. _Koulukavereita_. Ehkä Kalkaros oli vain halunnut nähdä, miten pohjalla hän oli? Nöyryyttää vähän? Mutta eihän mitään sellaista ollut edes tapahtunut – olihan Kalkaros häntä toki piikitellyt, mutta niin olemattomissa määrin, ettei sitä oikein voinut ottaa lukuun. Ja sentään _koulukavereita_...

Loppupäivän sekä illan Remus haahuili ympäriinsä mielen syytäessä ahkeraan tahtiin kuvia siitä, millaista olisi ollut, jos he todella olisivat olleet Kalkaroksen kanssa koulukavereita. Kai Remus olisi retkahtanut Kalkarokseen jo silloin, kyllä, ehdottomasti, hän olisi nuuhkinut tätä samalla palavalla innolla kuin nyt eikä lainkaan ihmettellyt manaten sitä, miksi kaikista maailman ihmisistä hänen täytyi tunnistaa hajun perusteella juuri tämä yksilö. Silloin kaikki olisi käynyt järkeen. Ja se olisi ollut niin toimivaa muutenkin, niin _oikein_. Yöllä hänen unessaan mielikuvitus-Kalkaros teki kaikkien aikojen näyttävimmän paluun verhoutuneena kultanauhan sijaan koulukaapuun. 

 

*

 

Täysikuun aamuna Remus heräsi tietoisena siitä, että oli parakissa Kalkaroksen kanssa kahden, ja hänen oli vaikea ajatella mitään muuta kuin sitä, että mies olisi siellä aina seuraavaan aamuun saakka. Hänen mieleensä juolahti välittömästi kysymys siitä, missä mies oikein nukkuisi, ja tätä seurasi luontevasti alitajunnan avulias huomautus, että toki Kalkaros voisi aina tulla hänen viereensä. Tai alleen. Tai päälleen, miten vain, ei Remus nirso ollut. 

Kylmä suihku oli enemmän kuin vain paikallaan. 

Peseytyminen oli kuitenkin vaivalloisempaa kuin tavallisesti. Remuksella oli edelleen kaikin puolin epämiellyttävä olo omissa nahoissaan, ja nyt liemi oli ulottanut vaikutuksensa myös motoriikkaan – hänen kehonsa paitsi tuntui inhottavalta, myös toimi huonosti. Kummallinen kömpelyys oli ottanut vallan hänen käsistään eikä jalkeilla pysyminen houkutellut sitten lainkaan, ja vaikka hän kykenikin kaikkiin normaaleihin rutiineihinsa, jostain syystä ne kaikkein tavallisimmatkin toimet tuntuivat hirvittävän työläiltä. 

Laboratorion puolella Kalkaros oli jo työn touhussa. Remus katseli tämän selkää hetken ovensuussa, hänen sormensa kaipasivat sitä tutuksi tullutta kaulahuivia. 

”Huomenta.”

”Mene aamiaiselle”, Kalkaros tiuskaisi kääntymättä lainkaan Remukseen päin, eikä Remus oikein voinut tehdä muuta kuin noudattaa tylyä neuvoa. 

Vaikka kaikki maistuikin suussa lähinnä tuhkalle, Remuksen elimistö kaipasi jo kipeästi ravintoa muodonmuutokseen valmistautuessaan, ja asiaa juurikaan ajattelematta hän söi niin valtaisan läjän paistettuja kananmunia, että pelkkä sen ajatteleminenkin olisi saanut Mary-Annin voimaan pahoin. Hän halusi puhua Kalkaroksen kanssa niin palavasti, että ihan sisintä kivisti, mutta hän ei keksinyt ainuttakaan niin kiinnostavaa aihetta, että rajoistaan tarkka Kalkaros siihen tarttuisi, ja epämääräinen ahdistus kieppui Remuksen sisällä niin naurettavissa lukemissa, että se ärsytti häntä itseäänkin. Kaikki oli helvetin vaikeaa ja teki lähinnä mieli kiukutella. Parakilla Remus painui huoneeseensa tavalla, joka olisi saanut jokaisen kapinoivan teinin kateudesta vihreäksi, Kalkaros sen sijaan ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään. 

Noin tuntia myöhemmin Kalkaros lipui huoneeseen, koputtamatta tietenkin, ja kantaen mukanaan liemipikaria. Remus nousi petaamattomalla vuoteellaan istumaan ja joi liemensä muutamalla suurella kulauksella inhosta väristen, ja kävi sitten taas pitkäkseen sulkien silmänsä, ikään kuin voisi sillä tavalla välttyä näkemästä sitä, miten kaltoin elämä häntä taas kohteli. Hän odotti, että Kalkaros poistuisi. Toisin kuitenkin kävi. 

”Mary-Ann oli huolissaan.”

”Mm.”

”Onko tämä sivuoire vai jotain muuta?”

”Sekä että.”

”Ja millähän perusteella?”

”Minusta tuntui suunnilleen tältä jo ennen tuloani, mutta liemi sai sen pahentumaan.”

”Millä tavalla?”

”Kaikki tuntuu niin vaikealta.”

”Mikä _kaikki_?”

”No... kaikki. Eläminen. Oleminen.”

Remus kääntyi ja katsoi Kalkarosta, joka edelleen seisoi siinä vuoteen vieressä tyhjä pikari kädessään. Kalkaros arvioi Remusta katseellaan, vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja kurtisti lopulta kulmiaan hyvin, hyvin ärtyneenä.

”No. Mm. Tarvitsetko... mmh... tarvitsetko sinä jotain?”

”Kuten mitä?”

”Helvetistäkö minä tiedä, siksi minä kysyinkin! Haluatko... vaikka teetä... tai jotain...? Salazar sinut periköön, olisit vain hoitanut tämän asian Mary-Annin kanssa, en kestä tuollaista kakaramaista kitinää!”

”Siksikö lopetit opettamisen?” Remus kysyi jo hivenen paremmalla mielellä. Kalkaros mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, eikä Remus voinut antaa sen tapahtua. Pitäisi sanoa jotain, ihan mitä tahansa, jotta keskustelu jatkuisi ja Kalkaros pysyisi huoneessa. 

Ja ensimmäinen asia, mitä Remus sai hätäpäissään ulos suustaan, kuului:

”Voitko silittää?”

”Mitä? En todellakaan.”

”Mikset?”

”Miksi minä _silittäisin_?”

”Koska minä haluan”, Remus vastasi hiljaa ja yritti jälleen kerran sitä sudenpentukatsetta. Hän oli itsekin kohtuullisen järkyttynyt siitä, että oli todella sanonut sen, mutta ainahan hän voisi vedota hetkelliseen mielenhäiriöön tai sanoa sen olleen vitsi. Kalkaroksen typertynyt ilme oli totisesti näkemisen arvoinen hänen tuijottaessaan Remusta, pikaria tiukasi otteessaan puristaen. ”Minulle tulisi paljon parempi mieli”, Remus lisäsi vielä, mitään menetettävää kun ei kai enää ollut. 

”Tämän Mary-Ann jätti mainitsematta.”

”En minä sitä häneltä pyytänytkään.”

”En aio _silittää_ sinua.”

”Silitithän sinä viime kuussakin.”

”Se oli eri asia.”

”Millä tavalla muka? Minähän se olin joka tapauksessa.”

”Niin, mutta... sinä... aivan eri asia...”

”Eli sinä kosket minuun mieluummin sutena kuin ihmisenä. Eihän siinä ole mitään järkeä.”

”Tässä keskustelussa ylipäätään ei ole mitään järkeä.”

”Jäisit edes vähäksi aikaa”, Remus kuiskasi tukahtuneesti, valmiina vaikka anelemaan, ja Kalkaros näytti samanaikaisesti sekä suorastaan tyrmistyneeltä että täysin neuvottomalta. 

Sitten Kalkaros huokaisi kärsivästi, siirtyi kahdella rivakalla askeleella takaisin Remuksen luo, ja laski pikarin lattialle istuutuessaan vuoteenreunalle. Remukseen katsomatta hän asetti kätensä kankeasti ihmissuden kyynärpäälle, ja muutaman pitkän hetken kuluttua tuo käsi alkoi ikään kuin nykiä hennoin liikkein edestakaisin pitkin Remuksen kyynärvartta. Toiminta oli aluksi kaukana mistään lempeästä silityksestä, mutta sekuntien tikittäessä eteenpäin Kalkaroksen ote rentoutui, pehmeni, lopulta hänen sormensa liukuivat pitkin Remuksen käsivartta aina ranteelta olkapäälle asti, ja Remus sulki silmänsä. 

”Tämä on typerää”, Kalkaros kommentoi.

”Eikä ole.”

”Onpas.”

”Eipäs.”

”Minun mielestäni on.”

”Sitten olet väärässä”, Remus sanoi hiljaa, tarttui varovasti Kalkaroksen käteen ja ohjasi sen kaulalleen. Oli lämmin. Kuuma. Kalkaroksen sormet tuntuivat miellyttävällä tavalla nahkeilta paljasta ihoa vasten. ”Minä pidän tästä.”

Remus kuuli voimistuvan sykkeen, muttei voinut olla varma, kumman sydämestä se oli lähtöisin – ehkä se johtui molemmista, ehkä ne hakkasivat samaan tahtiin, samassa kiihtyvässä tempossa. Kalkaros hiveli Remuksen kaulaa, kosketti solisluiden väliin jäävää kuoppaa, sormenpäät tapailivat kevyesti leuan linjaa, eikä Remus ajatellut enää lainkaan vaan käänsi päätään painaen huulensa Kalkaroksen kädelle. Hän otti siitä kiinni alkaen suudella ja nuolla noita pitkiä, sensuelleja sormia, ja se oli kaikkea muuta kuin sulavaa tai aistikasta, hän oli kuin kuolaava eläin, joka kasteli kaiken, omat kasvonsa mukaan lukien, mutta ilmeisesti se ei haitannut, sillä Kalkaros ei vetänyt kättään pois; ei, sen sijaan hänen toinenkin kätensä siirtyi koskettamaan Remusta, kulkemaan rintaa pitkin, ja Remus tarttui Kalkaroksen kaapuun vetäen miehen päälleen. 

Kalkaroksen reisi painautui välittömästi Remuksen jalkojen väliin ja Remus kohotti lantiotaan hangaten sekunneissa täyteen mittaansa noussutta erektiotaan toista vasten, ja vaikka aloite aktiin olikin ollut suorastaan ala-arvoisen huono, Kalkaros vastasi Remuksen liikkeisiin yhtäläisellä kiihkolla, vääntelehti hänen päällään kaulaa purren sekä molemmin käsin kiinni pitäen. Kumpikaan ei tehnyt elettäkään poistaakseen niitä väliin jääneitä vaatekerrroksia, eivät he ehtineet eikä niillä oikeastaan ollut suurtakaan merkitystä, se kaikki oli kömpelöä ja hätäistä ja Remus tiesi alusta alkaen tyytyvänsä sillä kerralla hyvin, hyvin vähään. Hän suorastaan valeli syljellään Kalkaroksen korvaa, repi tätä vahingossa tukasta, mikä kirvoitti Kalkaroksen huulilta tuskaiseksi taittuvan vaikerruksen, ja Remuksen hampaat pureutuivat toisen hartiaan orgasmin saavuttaessa hänet yhtä nopeasti kuin ensimmäistä kertaa iholle päässeen kuusitoistavuotiaan. Kalkaroksen lonkka pumppasi edelleen kuumeisesti Remusta vasten ja Remus puristi toisen vieläkin tiiviimmin syleilyynsä, hän kuuli jossain syvällä sisällään oman ulvontansa alkaessaan näykkiä Kalkaroksen kaulaa sen suurimman suonen kohdalta. Hän kuljetti käsiään pitkin laihaa selkää, aina takamukselle asti, ja kun hänen sormensa tarrautuivat luiseen pakaraan miltei mustelmia aiheuttavalla voimalla, Kalkaroksen selkä kaartui kliimaksin voimasta ja hänen suunsa avautui äänettömään huutoon. 

Remus silitti pitkiä mustia suortuvia pois Kalkaroksen kasvoilta ja hamusi raukeana tämän huulia, mutta Kalkaros ei vastannut noihin eleisiin, makasi vain hetken paikallaan tikkusuorana ja nousi sitten äkillisesti mitään sanomatta. Hän ei katsonutkaan Remukseen päin, suuntasi vain pikaisesti ovelle.

”Kalkaros... _Severus_...”

”Liemesi vaatii huomiota”, tämä totesi viileästi ja poistui pamauttaen oven kiinni perässään.

Remus tuijotti huoneensa ovea pitkään yrittäen muodostaa jonkinlaista kokonaiskuvaa siitä, mitä juuri äsken oli oikein tapahtunut. Hän oli pyytänyt Kalkarosta silittämään ja tämä oli täyttänyt hänen toiveensa, minkä seurauksena hän oli ensin kuolannut Kalkaroksen päälle ja sitten he olivat harrastaneet seksiä. Kaikki vaatteet päällä. Lauenneet vain nivusiaan toisiaan vasten hinkkaamalla. Silittämistä kai sekin, tavallaan. Severuksen hiuksista kiskomisen nostattama voihke soi Remusen korvissa edelleen. Ja tämän kiihkeän kohtaamisen jälkeen Kalkaros oli... häipynyt. Yksinkertaisesti noussut Remuksen päältä ja poistunut paikalta, ei suudelmaa tai selitystä tai mitään. 

Remuksella ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Siistiydyttyään hän kyllä harkitsi menevänä laboratorion puolelle ja yksinkertaisesti kysyvänsä Severukselta, mitä tämä tapahtuneesta oikein tuumasi ja mistä siinä paikalta luikahtamisessa oikeastaan oli ollut kysymys, mutta kuten kaikki muukin, se tuntui jo ajatustasolla tolkuttoman hankalalta. Sitä paitsi Remus ei _kestäisi_ vinoilua aiheesta. Hän oli myös päässyt jo sen verran hyvään vauhtiin itsesäälin syövereissä rypemisessä, että tyytyi jäämään sänkyynsä, haistelemaan lakanoita ja toivomaan lisää silityksiä. 

Illan lähestyessä Kalkaros kävi ilmoittamassa, että Remuksen olisi aika juoda toinen annoksensa, sen enempää kontaktia tämä ei Remukseen ottanut. Remuskaan ei uskaltanut aloittaa keskustelua, olihan hänen edellinen vaistonvarainen puheenaiheensa sentään ollut silittäminen, joten ylipäätään suun avaaminen ilman tarkoin harjoiteltua monologia tuntui turhan räjähdysherkältä toiminnalta. Sen verran kuin hän nyt Kalkarosta illan aikana näki, miehen koko olemus oli moninverroin jännittyneempi ja kireämpi kuin tavallisesti. 

Edellisen kuun tietyistä edistysaskelista huolimatta Severus ei ilmeisesti halunnut viettää täydenkuun yötä kahdestaan ihmissuden kanssa saati seurata enää toistamiseen itse muodonmuutosta, sillä Mary-Ann liittyi seuraan vajaa tunti ennen kuun nousua. Nähdessään noidan Remus totesi, että nyt se sympatia voisi kyllä kelvata, vaikkei halunnutkaan aiheesta puhua, ja Mary-Ann vastasi arvanneensa sekä tuoneensa lisää suklaakeksejä. Remus myös pyysi Mary-Annia silittämään, ja Mary-Annhan silitti, täysin siveästi tosin, tosin Kalkaroksen ilmeestä päätellen toiminnassa oli silti jotain äärettömän sopimatonta. 

Kun kuunsäteiden nostattamat kivuliaat väristykset aloittivat lainehdintansa pitkin selkärankaa, nikamia vanhoilta sijoiltaan pois naksautellen sekä raajoihin kouristuksina kurottaen, Remus _tiesi_ jonkin perustavanlaatuisen olevan pielessä. Hänen jokainen huokosensa syyti suorastaan ennätysmäistä määrää tuskanhikeä ja koko rintakehä tuntui painuvan kasaan keuhkoja puhkovalla voimalla, eivätkä hänen luunsa tuntuneet ainoastaan muuttavan muotoaan, vaan ne kaikki vaikuttivat kasvattaneen pinnalleen joukon piikkejä, jotka riipivät hänen lihaansa sisältäpäin. Jossain vaiheessa Mary-Ann alkoi huutaa Severusta paikalle, vaikka eipä tämäkään voinut mitään tilanteelle tehdä, ja suden nahan viimein käännyttyä kokonaan esiin ihmisen alta Remus ei jaksanut nousta, hän ainoastaan makasi voimattomana kammionsa lattialla. 

”Remus?” 

Hän kohotti käpäläänsä tavalliseen tapaan antaakseen signaalin siitä, että oli järjissään ja inhimillisesti läsnä, ja Mary-Ann avasi kalterioven polvistuen sitten Remuksen viereen. Hän silitti sutta pitkin, lempein vedoin korvanjuuresta aina hännäntyveen saakka, hymisi samalla niitä laulunkaltaisa loitsuja, joilla matami Pomfreykin oli aikanaan Remusta täydenkuun jälkeen hoivannut, ja Remus haki Severusta niin katsellaan kuin hajuaistillaankin. Tämä seisoi aivan kaltereiden vierellä lähettämässä tuoksuillaan taas niitä tuhottoman sekavia signaaleita, ja Remuksen rintaa puristi niin, että hän olisi voinut pakahtua. 

Sinä yönä Remus ei jaksanut innostua ulkoilusta, ne uskomattomat aistimukset olivat hänelle täysin yhdentekeviä. Mary-Ann maanitteli häntä edes hidastempoiselle kävelylle, yritti silittääkin uudestaan, mutta enää Remusta ei huvittanut, ja hän käänsikin noidalle selkänsä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Pimeiden nummien kartoittamisen sijaan Remus istui parakki kolmosen kuistilla ainoastaan tuntien kuun, jota ei voinut paksun pilvipeitteen takaa nähdä, ulvoa hän ei jaksanut. 

 

*

 

Remuksen herätessä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista mielikuvaa siitä, miten oli vuoteeseen asti päässyt. Severus istui nojatuolissa tutkimassa suurta pergamenttinivaskaa, ja Remuksen oli aluksi vaikea uskoa olevansa todella hereillä – sen oli pakko olla unta, miksi Severus muka olisi siinä? Verhojen välistä tulvivasta valosta päätellen aamu oli ennättänyt jo kohtuullisen pitkälle, kai Severuksenkin olisi jo korkea aika päästä kotiinsa, hänhän oli nyt ollut töissä jo ainakin kokonaisen vuorokauden. 

”Se oli hyvin epätavallinen muodonmuutos”, Severus totesi, muttei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan pergamenteista. Hänen äänensä oli tyyni ja täysin neutraali. ”Onko tuollaista tapahtunut aiemminkin?”

”Ei.”

”Ikinä?”

”En ainakaan muista vastaavaa tapahtuneen.”

”Entä tajunnanmenetys? Onko se tavallista?”

”Mitä? Ei. Ehkä joskus kouluaikoina niin kävi pari kertaa, mutta ei enää sen jälkeen. Tai... niin, ei ainakaan muistaakseni. Mitä kello on?”

”Kohta yksitoista.”

”Niin paljon? Mikset ole jo lähtenyt kotiin?” 

”Koska minulla on töitä tehtävänä, Lupin – sen tarkistaminen, että palaat tajuihisi ihmismuodon saavutettuasi, on kohtuullisen olennainen osa hyvinvoinnistasi huolehtimista”, Severus vastasi, vilkaisi Remusta pikaisesti ja keskittyi sitten taas intensiivisesti pergamentteihinsa. ”Pahoittelen, jos olisit mieluummin halunnut herätä Mary-Annin seurassa -”

”Ei!”Remus kielsi niin ponnekkaasti, että nytkähti puoli-istuvaan asentoon saaden tuskaisen jomotuksen leviämään niskasta otsalohkoihin asti. Olosuhteisiin alistuneena hän meni takaisin makuulle, kääriytyi tiiviisti peittoonsa ja hieroi hyödyttömästi ohimoaan. ”Tarkoitan, että... että tämä oli... ihan... tuota... ihan miellyttävää... Tai siis... niin...”

Remus vaikeni ja katseli, kuinka Severus taittoi pergamenttinsa kasaan ja nousi nojatuolista. Toisin kuin ihmissusi oli odottanut, Severus ei poistunut välittömästi vaan tuli lähemmäs, seisahtui aivan Remuksen vuoteen viereen ja tuijotti häntä pitkään niillä miltei mustilla, vangitsevilla silmillään. Sitten hän kumartui lähemmäs, kosketti varoen Remuksen otsatukkaa, ja ellei Remus nyt aivan omiaan nähnyt, Severuksen suupielet kaartuivat lyhyeksi hetkeksi voitokkaasti ylöspäin. 

”Mukissa yöpöydälläsi on kipua lievittävää lientä.”

”Tietääkö Belby?”

”Tietää.”

”Mitä hän sanoi siitä?”

”En vaivautunut odottamaan vastausta viestiini”, Severus hymähti, ja Remuksenkin oli pakko hymyillä. ”Minä... minä palaan taas huomenna illalla. Lepää. Ja syö.”

Ja sen sanottuaan Severus lähti. Remus joi yöpöydällään odottaneen ruohonmakuisen liemen ja turruttava raukeus levisi hänen jäseniinsä. Takaisin unten maille painuminen tuntui parhaalta vaihtoehdolta. 

Myöhään iltapäivällä Belby toi Remukselle päivällistä vuoteeseen ja jäi istumaan hänen seurakseen selostaen innosta liekehtien jostain kansainvälisestä konferenssista Oslossa, johon hänet oli kutsuttu puhumaan. Kuunnellessaan toinen toisiinsa limittyviä, sekaviksi yltyviä anekdootteja kuuluisista myrkynkeittäjistä, Remus antoi alta aikayksikön ajatustensa harhailla takaisin Severukseen. Joka paikkaa koski ja kolotti, mutta tieto Severuksen palaamisesta huomenna lämmitti joka tapauksessa, ja Remus jo pohtikin kohtuullisen heikosta kunnostaan huolimatta, kehtaisiko pyytää Severukselta lisää silityksiä. 

 

*

 

Vaikka Remus olikin odottanut seuraavaa iltaa varsin toiveikkaissa tunnelmissa, hän ei ollut saanut muodostettua kovinkaan konkreettista kuvaa siitä, mitä kuvitteli silloin tapahtuvan. Severus oli yllättänyt hänet joka tapauksessa – heti saavuttuaan paikalle mies oli vetänyt Remuksen kanssa päivän viettäneen Mary-Annin sivummalle, tivannut tältä hyvän tovin jotakin, ja sitten lähestulkoon heittänyt noidan pihalle. Sen jälkeen hän oli leijuttanut näytepullokokoelman Remuksen viereen vuoteelle, istunut nojatuoliin ja ilmoittanut tehneensä sen tarkkailujakson aikana niin paljon töitä, ettei _todellakaan_ jaksanut enää vääntää niitä turhia liemiä näytteidenoton avuksi.

”Etköhän sinä pärjää ilmankin”, hän sanoi pehmeästi, hivenen hengästyneenä, ja nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin siihen malliin, ettei ollut sitten minkäänlaisissa aikeissa lähteä siitä yhtään mihinkään. Hänen äänensä hyväili Remuksen korvia kuin silein silkki, ja ihmissuden keho reagoi tilanteen sisältämiin vihjauksiin sekunneissa. Remus istui sängyllään liioitellun ryhdikkäänä, silmät suurina ja Severuksen seuraavaa liikettä kuumeisesti odottaen, mutta mitään ei enää tapahtunut; ainoastaan Severuksen katse lipui pitkin Remuksen jännittynyttä vartaloa, ja lopulta mies kohotti kulmaansa.   
”Ole hyvä ja ryhdy toimeen.”

”M-mitä?”

”Jos kuvittelet minun tässä vartovan sen näkemistä, että alat syljeskellä kippoon, olet pahasti erehtynyt”, Severus sanoi suorastaan hyväilevään sävyyn, ja Remus värisi sen kuullessaan. Veri pakkautui entistä voimakkaammin vyönalusseudulle, ja Severuksen kiinteän katseen kehottamana Remus veti kaapuaan syrjään, avasi housunsa ja kiersi hieman nolona sormensa kovettuneen elimensä ympärille. Severuksen suupielet nytkähtivät ja tumma kulma kohosi entistä korkeammalle. 

”Hyvä susi, niin tottelevainenkin”, hän kuiskasi ja kostutti huuliaan kielellään. Etäisesti Remus tajusi tekevänsä samoin. ”Tee se nopeasti. Ja minuun katsoen.”

Ja kasvot punaisina Remus totteli; hän puristi erektiotaan tiukemmin, kiristi otettaan veto vedolta, liikutti nyrkkiään nopein liikkein ja teki kaikkensa, ettei sulkisi vaistomaisesti silmiään. Hän tuijotti tiiviisti katseeseensa vastaavaa Severusta siinä huohottaessaan, ja hän haistoi, että Severus piti näkemästään, piti todellakin hyvin paljon. Heidän hengityksensä kiihtyivät samaan tahtiin. Remus nojautui taaksepäin, otti tukea kyynärpäällään niin, että hänen kehonsa asettui entistä paremmin näytille ja hänen kätensä tyydyttävä liike korostui entisestään, ja Severus hymähti hyväksyvästi ensimmäisten vaimeiden vaikerrusten kantautuessa ilmoille Remuksen huulilta. Sillä aivojensa osalla, joka oli vielä kykeneväinen ajatteluun, Remus oli hivenen pettynyt siihen, että joutui tyytymään omaan käteensä, mutta suurimmaksi osin hän ei kyennyt juuri muuhun kuin Severuksen tuijottamiseen. Ehkä Severus ottaisi jatkossa myös tämän toimituksen valvonnan vastuualueekseen? Juuri ennen laukeamistaan Remus ei enää voinut estää itseään vaan puristi silmänsä kiinni, ja Severus joutui muistuttamaan näytepullon käyttötarkoituksesta. 

Sitten kiusaantunut hiljaisuus täytti huoneen. Severuksen sormet puristivat käsinojia sekunti sekunnilta aina hieman entistä tiiviimmin, Remus puolestaan oikoi vaatteitaan yrittäen keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa. Molemmat tuntuivat pidättävän hengitystään. 

”No?” Severus kysyi lopulta. Remus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä siihen pitäisi vastata.

”Niin?” hän kokeili. Vaikutusta ei voinut sanoa varsinaisesti positiiviseksi. 

”Ajattelitko tehdä jotain?” Severus kysyi hiljaa ja huokaisi sitten kärsivästi. ”Tiedän kyllä tehneeni elämäni aikana yhtä jos toistakin pahaa, mutta tuskin silti mitään, millä olen ansainnut tällaista idiotismia vielä kaiken sen -”

Mutta ennen kuin Severus ehti saada lausettaan loppuun, hänellä oli kädet täynnä innokasta ihmissutta, joka vaati kaiken hänen huomionsa. Niin tolkuttoman hyvältä kuin se kaikki Remuksesta tuntuikin, hän ei taaskaan kyennyt mihinkään erityisen hienostuneeseen suoritukseen, vaikka eipä hän asiaa juuri sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä kyennytkään murehtimaan. Hän änkesi Severuksen syliin välittämättä siitä, että joutui jäämään kohtuullisen epämukavalle sykkyrälle saadakseen kätensä ujutettua Severuksen kaavun alle, hän suuteli Severusta läähättäen, puri ja nuoli tämän kaulaa kiiltäviä kuolavanoja reittinsä merkiksi jättäen, ja Severus painoi vaikertaen otsansa Remuksen olkaa vasten tämän sormien keksiessä sen kaikkein parhaimman tavan käsitellä toisen housujen sisältä löytämäänsä saalista. Kätensä tahtia kiihdyttäessään Remus myös vaistomaisesti puri kovempaa, hän näki hampaidensa purppuranpunaiset jäljet Severuksen iholla, ja ilmeisesti se miellytti Severusta vähintäänkin yhtä paljon kuin Remusta. Kun Remuksen toinen käsi hakeutui Severuksen hiusten lomaan vetämään hänen päänsä takakenoon paljastaakseen kalpean kaulan kaikessa loistokkuudessaan, Severuksen silmät revähtivät levälleen ja hän purkautui Remuksen kädelle katse tämän huuliin kiinnittyneenä. 

Asetelmaa siekailematta hyväkseen käyttäen Remus nojautui eteenpäin ja painoi suunsa Severuksen suulle. Heidän huulensa tunnustelivat toisiaan lempeästi, kielet kulkivat suusta toiseen jaetun hengityksen rinnalla, ja Remus kiehnäsi Severusta vasten kuin hellyydenkipeä sylikoira. Mikä hän kai oikeastaan olikin. Severuksen kädet kulkivat pitkin Remuksen selkää, pitkät sormet hyväilivät niskaa nostaen ihon miellyttävällä tavalla kananlihalle, ja Remus painoi kasvonsa Severuksen huolella pureskeltua kaulaa vasten. Hän haistoi toisen luontaisen tuoksun sekoittuneena omaansa, kuten sen kuuluikin olla, ja kai hän sitten lopulta nukahti siihen euforiaan, sillä yhtäkkiä hän havahtui siihen, kun Severus työnsi häntä sylistään käskien menemään vuoteeseen. Könytessään peiton alle Remus mutisi, että halusi Severuksenkin tulevan, mutta tällä oli kuulemma vielä töitä tehtävänään.

 

*

 

_”Nähdään ensi kuussa."_

Remus istui pöydän ääressä, tuijotti sen puista pintaa sitä varsinaisesti näkemättä, toisti sanoja mielessään aina uudestaan ja uudestaan. _Nähdään ensi kuussa._ Severus oli seisonut siinä eteisessä yhtä kylmänä ja kopeana kuin aina, pidellyt käsissään kauan kadoksissa ollutta angorahuiviaan, astunut lopulta lähemmäs ja hyvästellyt. Hyvästellyt sanomalla, että nähdään ensi kuussa. Vittu ensi kuussa! Miten Remus oli ollut niin tyhmä? Miten _kukaan_ saattoi olla niin tyhmä, niin luokaton idiootti? Se oli ollut testi ja hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin läpäissyt sen.

_”Nähdään ensi kuussa.”  
”Niin... Ensi kuuhun sitten.”_

Joku oli joskus sanonut Remukselle, että hän oli aivan liian johdateltavissa. Remus ei enää muistanut, kuka kyseisen viisauden laukoja oikein oli ollut, missä yhteydessä asia oli tullut puheeksi, tai miten hän edes oli moiseen väitteeseen reagoinut, mutta sen todempia sanoja hänelle tuskin oli koskaan lausuttu. Liian johdateltavissa ja toisinaan turhankin myöntyväinen. 

Ei Remus halunnut nähdä ensi kuussa, Remus halusi nähdä nyt heti. Hän mietti, olisiko mahdollista hakata omaa tyhmää päätään seinään niin kauan, että taju menisi, ja pysytellä sitten tuossa autuaan tiedottomassa tilassa reilut kaksikymmentä vuorokautta – hän olisi totisesti ansainnut sen, ja sitä paitsi silloin aikakin tuntuisi kuluvan nopeammin.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaikka Remus olikin jälleen kerran odottanut paluuta Laitokselle hyvin hartaasti, tuon nimenomaisen hetken viimein saapuessa hän tunsi itsensä neuvottomaksi. Hän ei tiennyt, toivoiko kohtaavansa Severuksen heti vai tarvitsisiko hän sittenkin vielä jokusen tovin itsensä kokoamiseen, sillä vaikka Remuksella olikin ollut kokonaiset kaksikymmentäneljä vuorokautta aikaa miettiä puheenvuoroaan, hän ei ollut keksinyt mitään mainitsemisen arvoista. Kaikki oli latteaa ja typerää. Hän yritti järkeillä, että mikään tuskin olisi yhtä latteaa ja typerää kuin hänen viimekuinen vastauksensa Severuksen maaperää testanneeseen toteamukseen seuraavasta tapaamisajasta, mutta se ei jaksanut juurikaan lohduttaa. 

Parakilla Remusta vastassa oli Severus. Mies oli jo valmiiksi kärttyinen kuin vastaherätetty lohikäärme, joten Remus katsoi parhaaksi poistua toisen näköpiiristä vielä vähäksi aikaa – liemen sinertäväksi taittuneesta höyrystä ja laiskasti läiskähtelevistä kuplista päätellen kriittiset työvaiheet olivat nyt käsillä, joten turhaan hän siellä Severuksen tiellä roikkuisi. Kenties illan annoksen juomisen jälkeen olisi otollisempi aika keskustelulle. _Tai jollekin muulle_. Istuessaan KLL:n ruokalassa litkimässä harvinaisen pahaa minttuteetä Remus pohdiskeli, mahtoiko Severus olla sitä tyyppiä, jonka kanssa pitäisi ensin selvittää asiat juurta jaksain vai olisiko hedelmällisempää aloittaa lepyttelyt sanattomalla kommunikoinnilla. Ajatus tapahtuneen ruotimisesta ei kuulostanut kovinkaan houkuttelevalta. Toki Remus halusi selvittää sen väärinkäsityksen, hän sättisi ilomielin itseään kilpaa Severuksen kanssa, mutta ehkä se kaikki olisi vähemmän inhottavaa, jos hän ensin... saisi Severuksen rentoutumaan... tavallaan... 

”Mon cher monsieur Lupin! Ei kai tämä paikka ole varattu?”

”Ei näköjään”, Remus vastasi ponnettomasti matami Averyn jo istuttua pöydän toiselle puolelle. Kenties parin kuukauden takaisella visiitillä kosmetiikkaosastolle oli osuutensa asiaan tai sitten Remus oli kuunnellut Mary-Annia liikaa, mutta joka tapauksessa Avery haisi Remuksen sieraimissa eläinten kärsimykselle. Se suorastaan huokui naisesta, tylsistyneen kidutuksen tympeä aromi verhottuna liljoihin ja omenankukkaan. 

”Kuinka olette voinut?”

”Hyvin, kiitos kysymästä.”

”Ei enää ihottumia?”

”Ei onneksi. Entä te?”

”Ei ihottumia minullakaan”, Avery vastasi jähmeiden kasvojen taipuessa pirulliseen hymyyn. ”Suoraan sanottuna olen niin pitkästynyt, että miltei voisin jo toivottaa ihottuman jos toisenkin tervetulleeksi ihan vain saadakseni jotain muutosta. Pitkä talvi ja tylsä Laitos... ja niin tylsiä eläimiä. Teidän projektissanne ei tietenkään tarvitse sellaisesta huolehtia, vai kuinka? Te arvatenkin pidätte ne tutkijat oikein... mm... kiinnostuneina.”

”En... en nyt ehkä aivan ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitatte”, Remus sanoi, vaikka epäilikin ilmeensä puhuvan puolestaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka hyviä ystäviä Severus ja Avery oikeastaan olivat, tai mitä Severus oli naiselle viime kuusta kertonut, vaikka eipä sillä viime kädessä ollut kovinkaan suurta merkitystä – vittuilun maailmanmestaruutta tavoitelleen Siriuksen toiminnan seuraaminen oli kyllä aikoinaan opettanut varsin tehokkaasti sivuuttamaan kaikki tämäntyyliset keskustelunaloitukset. Tyhmän esittäminen oli välttelykeinoista helpoin.

”Oh, ette tietenkään, pahoittelen suuresti”, Avery muikisteli. Pitkät kynnet hipaisivat Remuksen kämmenselkää saaden hänet värähtämään inhosta ja nousemaan paikaltaan, vaistot käskivät juoksemaan pakoon. Tai taistelemaan. 

”Minun täytyy valitettavasti mennä jo takaisin”, hän töksäytti ja hapuili viittaa harteilleen.

”Sopii varmaan, että tulen samaa matkaa? Kuulin, että Severus on siellä tänään ilman niitä hihhuleita.”

Remuksen teki kovasti mieli sanoa, ettei sellainen todellakaan käynyt päinsä, ei sitten millään, muttei kuitenkaan oikeasti kyennyt moiseen töykeyteen. Sitä paitsi mitä hyötyä siitä edes olisi? Severus oli joka tapauksessa huonolla tuulella eikä siis todennäköisesti kiinnostunut minkäänlaisesta sosialisoinnista Remuksen kanssa. Heidän kulkiessaan kohti Itäistä Lohkoa Avery jutusteli leppeään sävyyn Päivän Profeetan viimeisimmistä uutisista, tarjoten koko ajan uusia puheenaiheita aina tuoreimmista lentäviä mattoja koskevista lakisäädöksistä puhpalluroiden asusteisiin, mutta Remusta ei oikein kiinnostanut tarttua niistä mihinkään. Arvatenkin tämä oli nyt sitä hienoston salonkien small talkia, ja Remus sai tiettyä tyydytystä ajatellessaan olevansa vain yksinkertaisesti liian eläin vastatakseen siihen kaikkia taiteen sääntöjä noudattaen.

Severuksen ilme oli tulkitsematon kaksikon saapuessa parakille. Hän annosteli Remukselle liemen, joka maistui aivan yhtä karsealle kuin aina, nyt tosin jälkimaussa oli havaittavissa häivähdys sitruunaa. Remuksen kakoessa juomansa kanssa Avery aloitti valitusvirren suunnilleen kaikesta, mitä maan ja taivaan väliltä löytyi, keskittyen erityisesti pähkinänkokoisilla aivoilla siunatun aviomiehensä viimeisimpien edesottamusten parjaamiseen. Severus napautti kuunnellessaan vesipannua taikasauvallaan ja Avery penkoi teevalikoimaa ilmeisen tyytymättömänä, ja koska nainen ei vaikuttanut olevan hetkeen poistumassa, Remus päätti antaa olla. Hän vetäytyi vuoteeseen kiroten syvään jokaista sanaansa, jotka olivat tähän tilanteeseen johtaneet, vaikka eipä sekään murehtimalla parantunut. 

Remus yritti lohduttaa itseään sillä ajatuksella, että vaikka tämä ilta nyt menisikin kankkulan kaivoon, Severus palaisi kuitenkin valvomaan täysikuuta, he voisivat selvittää asian silloinkin, yksi päivä suuntaan tai toiseen ei muuttaisi mitään. Yhden hirveän hetken ajan Remus ehti jo miettiä, voisiko Severus olla niin loukkaantunut hänen tökeryydestään, että ajoittaisi saapumisensa juuri muodonmuutoksen alkuun ja poistuisi sitten heti Remuksen palattua ihmiskehoonsa, mutta lopulta hän kieltäytyi edes tosissaan ajattelemasta sitä todennäköisenä vaihtoehtona. Se tuntui itselleen valehtelemiselta. 

*

Vastoin kaikkia odotuksia Severus kuitenkin oli laboratoriossa edelleen aamun koittaessa. Hän ei edelleenkään vaikuttanut erityisen hyväntuuliselta, mutta ainakaan hän ei enää paiskonut työvälineitä pitkin pöytää; arvatenkin ketutusta vähensi se tosiasia, että hän voisi kohta lähteä kotiinsa, pois työn ja ennen kaikkea Remuksen aiheuttaman ongelman ääreltä. Tämän kevyemmän tunnelman luotsaamana Remus päätti tarttua käärmettä myrkkyhampaista ja meni Severuksen luo, toivotti hyvää huomenta hipaisten samalla mustien hiusten latvoja. Tuntui naurettavalta, miten paljon tahdonvoimaa niinkin pieneen tekoon vaadittiin, Godric Rohkelikko todennäköisesti kääntyili kauan sitten kadotetussa haudassaan niin, että tanner tärisi. 

Severus otti hennon kosketuksen passiivisena vastaan. Vaikkei reaktio varsinaisesti eteenpäin kannustanutkaan, se ei sentään ollut vihamielinen – ei tiuskintaa tai kirousta työntämään toista kauemmas – ja Remus uskaltautui siirtämään kätensä Severuksen hartialle. Hän antoi sormiensa liukua hitaasti alemmas, sivelemään olkavartta, ja Severus salli senkin. Kaavun materiaali tuntui Remuksen hyppysissä miellyttävältä, lämpimältä ja sileältä, ja hänen kätensä kulki vähitellen kyynärpäälle, kyynärvarrelle, hän kurotti jo kohti rannetta koskettaakseen ihoa, kun äkisti Severus kiskaisi kätensä pois kavahtaen kauemmas. Remus ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt edes pahoitella, kun Severus jo kysyi täysin asialliseen sävyyn, haluaisiko Remus aamiaista. 

Tilanteen logiikkaa lainkaan ymmärtämättä Remus vastasi myöntävästi, ja he siirtyivät päärakennuksen ruokalaan. Averyn eilistä esimerkkiä seuraten Remus yritti aloittaa keskusteluja aiheesta jos toisestakin, myös niistä Profeetan artikkeleista, mutta Severus ei ollut varsinaisesti juttutuulella. Hän kyllä vastaili sanalla tai parilla, mutta mitään kovin kaksisia mielenilmauksia hänestä ei irronnut, sen sijaan hän keskittyi enemmänkin tuijottamaan Remusta arvioiden aina silloin, kun Remus kääntyi poispäin. Remus ei osannut päättää, olisiko kannattavampaa sivuuttaa asia vai ilmaista huomanneensa nuo katseet, minkä seurauksena hän tuli varsin mallikkaasti toteuttaneeksi ensiksi mainittua vaihtoehtoa. Hän myös aprikoi, voisiko toistaa jouluna hyväksi havaitsemansa keskustelutempun liittyen riisumiseen ja vapaavalintaiseen sesonkirekvisiittaan, mutta mielikuvitus-Severus ravisti nyrpeänä päätään nostaen kultanauhansa yhtenä kekona niiden kaikkein kiinnostavimpien kehonosien peitoksi. 

Vaitonaisen aamiaisen jälkeen he palasivat parakille ja Severus uppoutui joihinkin merlininaikaisiin opuksiin tehden samalla muistiinpanoja pitkälle pergamentille. Remuskin otti kirjansa, istui laboratorion kahvipöydän ääreen Severusta vastapäätä, ja ojensi hetken kuluttua jalkansa niin, että heidän pohkeensa painautuivat kevyesti toisiaan vasten. Vastoin Remuksen odotuksia Severus ei vetäytynyt, ja Remus saattoi viimein pitää tauon hermoilemisesta – hiljaisuus oli miellyttävää ja rauhallista, kumpikin keskittyi omaan lukemistoonsa, ei tässä nyt ainakaan mitään polttavaa ongelmaa ollut. 

Kun kellon viisarit lähestyivät sitä ajankohtaa, jolloin henkilöstöruokalan lounas siivottiin pois ja oli kohtuullista alkaa odottaa iltapäiväteetä, Severus oli edelleen paikalla. Remus yritti parhaansa mukaan muotoilla kysymyksensä niin, ettei kuulostaisi siltä kuin hän toivoisi Severuksen lähtevän. 

”Milloin Mary-Ann tulee?”

”Hän on sairaana”, Severus vastasi ja nousi vilkaisemaan kannen alla muhivaa lientä. ”Typerä nainen, ei suostu edes menninkäisflunssan saatuaan keittämään itselleen lääkitsevää lientä, koska kaikkiin resepteihin kuuluu lohikäärmeenverta. Tietysti hän tarjoutui tulemaan töihin, mutta olen mieluummin kuuntelematta sitä pärskimistä ja niiskutusta. Lisäksi tartuntavaaran huomioonottaen on parempi, että hän pysyy kaukana sinusta; sairastuneen yksilön kokemat mahdolliset sivuvaikutukset eivät ole kovinkaan informatiivisia.” 

”Entä Belby sitten?”

”Hän on Oslossa konferenssissa puhumassa tutkimuksestamme. Ne itseriittoiset paskiaiset eivät tietenkään tapansa mukaan julkista minkäänlaista aikataulua, joten Belby on siellä jumissa ennalta määrittelemättömän ajanjakson.”

”Eli sinä olet täällä yksin?”

”Kiinnostavaa, että määrittelet itsesi ei-keneksikään. Toisaalta en voi sanoa sen yllättävän.”

”Ymmärrät ehkä, mitä tarkoitin.”

”Niin, me olemme täällä kahden... Harmittaako?”

”Ei, en minä sitä”, Remus kielsi nopeasti. ”Minä vain... että aika raskas jakso sinulla.”

”Niin, kädet täynnä työtä”, Severus sanoi vaimeasti, jokaista sanaa painottaen ja Remusta katseellaan mittaillen. Sitten hän kääntyi työpöydän puoleen alkaen pilkkoa yrttejä, ja Remuksen suu kuivahti toimitusta tarkkaillessaan. Pitkien sormien jokainen liike oli tarkkaan harkittu ja sulava, sekä jollain omituisella tavalla niin uskomattoman lupaileva, ettei Remus tahtonut sitä seuratessaan pysyä kaavussaan. 

”Mutta jos olet täällä koko tämän ajan, niin missä sinä nukut?”

”Minä en nuku”, Severus vastasi ja antoi sitten suupielensä kohota sarkastiseen hymyyn. ”Ja voit antaa sen vuosientakaisen, hurmaavan teorianne olla; en edelleenkään ole vampyyri. Ilmeisesti olet aivan liian paksukalloinen tajutaksesi sitä omia aikojasi, mutta useimmiten yövuorolainen juo virkistäviä liemiä pysyäkseen tolpillaan sen aikaa, kun sinä nukut – sen lisäksi, että yövuorot sotkevat normaalin vuorokausirytmin, ne ovat hyvin yksitoikkoisia ja tylsiä, mutta terävänä on pysyttävä, ja vakaa aikomukseni on hoitaa työni tavalliseen tapaan, oli täällä muita tai ei.”

”Mutta viisi yötä ilman unta ei voi olla hyväksi, oli siinä apuna sitten millaisia liemiä tahansa.”

”Ja mikähän sinun visiosi tämän tilanteen hoitamisesta sitten olisi? Ei siis sillä, että haluaisin sinun kertovan minulle, kuinka tehdä työni. Satun vain olemaan utelias.”

Ja siinä se oli – uusi koukku, johon tarttua. Remus nousi pöydän äärestä ja meni Severuksen lähelle, nojasi työtasoon yrittäen taiteilla kasvoilleen sitä kaikkein viattominta ilmettään, jolla oli koulussa onnistunut välttämään niin tolkuttoman määrän jälki-istuntoja, ettei osannut edes laskea niin pitkälle. 

”Voisit nukkua minun kanssani”, hän sanoi huolettomaan sävyyn ja hymyili suorastaan vienosti. Severus kohotti kulmaansa saaden miellyttävät väristykset juoksemaan pitkin Remuksen selkää. 

”Niinkö? Viimeksi, kun tarkistin, _nukkuminen_ ja _tarkkailu_ olivat toisensa poissulkevia toimintoja.”

Remus astui askeleen lähemmäs ja hänen kätensä hivuttautui hitaasti pitkin työtasoa kohti Severusta. 

”Mutta mikä muka olisi parempi tapa pysyä perillä... mm... kehoni toiminnoista ja kunnosta kuin vieressä makaaminen? Lupaan herättää sinut, mikäli jonkinlaisia reaktiota ilmaantuu.”

”Taka-ajatuksia?” Severus kysyi värähtäen tuskin havaittavasti.

”Totta kai.”

”Siinä tapauksessa... olkoon menneeksi. _Peto_.”

Remus murahti matalasti tahtomattaan ja painautui Severusta vasten, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti käydä tämän käsittämättömän houkutelevan kaulan kimppuun, Severus hätisti hänet kauemmas jatkaen työskentelyään aivan kuin mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa ei olisi tapahtunut. Remuksen aivot sen sijaan tuntuivat keskustelun aikana sulaneen ja valuneen lopullisesti käyttökelvottomina johonkin pimeään syöveriin, eikä hän tiennyt, miten päin oikein olisi. Severus ilmoitti ilta-annoksen olevan valmis kahden tunnin kuluttua, siihen saakka Remuksen olisi syytä keksiä jotain tekemistä itselleen, eikä kaksi tuntia ollut milloinkaan kuulostanut niin kohtuuttoman pitkältä ajalta. 

Päämäärätön ympäriinsä poukkoileminen tuntui ainoalta ajanvietteeltä, johon Remus sillä hetkellä kykeni, joten tapansa mukaan hän veti viitan harteilleen ja meni ulos. Maaliskuisesta tihkusateesta huolimatta niiden nimenomaisten nummien oli pakko olla ihanin paikka maailmassa, mutaisena litisevä maaperä tuntui miltei yhtä hyvältä kuin talvella jäätynyt lieju suden anturoiden alla, ja Remuksen mieleen hiipi ymmärryksen ylittävä ajatus siitä, että lykantropian täytyi ehkä sittenkin olla yksi parhaista asioista, mitä hänelle oli elämänsä aikana tapahtunut. Ilman sitä hän ei nyt olisi tässä, ilman sitä mikään tästä ei olisi hänen ulottuvillaan. 

Remus vilkuili kelloaan suunnilleen minuutin välein. Hän kävi päärakennuksella hakemassa teekattauksesta illallista itselleen ja Severukselle, valikoi mukaan pakattavaa ruokaa pitkään ja huolellisesti harmitellen sitä, ettei tiennyt, mistä Severus piti – mitä täytteitä hän haluaisi voileipiinsä, ottaisiko hän mieluummin appelsiinin vai omenan, söisikö hän mieluummin suklaa- vai kaurakeksejä, ja niin edelleen. Hän yritti jopa suuntaa-antavien vihjeiden toivossa muistella, oliko koskaan koulussa nähnyt Severuksen syövän mitään Suuren Salin ulkopuolella, mutta koska yhtään sellaista tapausta ei tullut mieleen, ei vanhojen kaivelusta ollut minkäänlaista apua. 

Heidän aterioidessaan Remus yritti keventää jännittynyttä ilmapiiriä kysymällä liemeen tehdyistä muutoksista. Severus tuhahti tiedustelulle ja totesi, ettei ollutkaan tiennyt keskustelukumppaninsa tajuavan lientenkeitosta yhtään mitään, mutta alkoi kuitenkin selostaa tiettyjen ainesosien keskinäisistä reaktioista sekä pidennetyn hautumisajan vaikutuksesta juoman koostumukseen. Remus kuunteli enemmänkin Severuksen ääntä kuin tämän sanoja, ja hänestä oli miltei liikuttavaa, kuinka muutoin kovin pisteliäs mies työstään puhuessaan innostui niin vilpittömästi. Hän yritti kuvitella Severusta opettamassa, selostamassa samoja asioita samaan sävyyn Tylypahkan koleassa liemiluokassa. Samalla jokin Remuksen sisällä tuntui kietovan itseään miellyttävällä tavalla solmuun hänen tarkkaillessaan ruoan hupenemista pöydästä. 

Ja sitten kaikki oli syöty. Severus annosteli Remukselle liemen, jonka tämä kiskaisi alas suorastaan ennätysajassa, ja he seisoivat hetken ajan tuijottamassa toisiaan osaamatta sanoa tai tehdä mitään. Moinen tuntui tavallaan tyhmältä, eihän tämä mikään ensimmäinen kerta olisi, mutta aiemmin kaikki oli vain... tapahtunut. Tämä oli täysin erilaista. Severus kääntyi vesialtaalle ja alkoi pestä pikaria liioitellun huolellisesti, ja Remus tuli hänen taakseen, kosketti kevyesti äärimmilleen jännittyneitä hartioita. Severus laski pikarin käsistään ja hänen sormensa puristuivat altaan reunaan Remuksen hieroessa varovasti kiristyneitä lihaksia, ja lopulta Remus pyyhkäisi pitkiä hiuksia sivuun nojautuen sitten suutelemaan Severuksen niskaa. 

”Miten kauan olet nyt ollut valveilla?”

”Melkein kaksi vuorokautta.”

”Väsyttääkö?”

”Ei.”

”Minä kyllä voisin mennä jo vuoteeseen”, Remus kuiskasi käheästi Severuksen ihoa vasten saaden tämän vavahtamaan. Remus tunsi olevansa täysin hakoteillä sen suhteen, mitä hänen nyt pitäisi tehdä – Severus kyllä hyväksyi kosketuksen, suudelmatkin, mutta samalla tämän koko keho tuntui suorastaan kauhusta kankealta. Vaikka Remus kuinka hiveli ja hyväili, Severus ei rentoutunut lainkaan, ja hetken hän jo epäili tehneensä pahan arviointivirheen. Ehkä Severus ei ollutkaan tarkoittanut sanojaan niin...? Mutta sitten Severus nojasi taaksepäin painaen selkänsä tiiviisti Remusta vasten, hänen lantionsa keinahti lupaavasti, ja Remus oli valmis näkemään tähtiä. 

Severus piteli edelleen rystyset valkeina kiinni pesualtaan reunasta taivuttaessaan päätään ja paljastaessaan Remukselle kaulansa, ja Remus joutui kursimaan kokoon kaiken itsehillintänsä, ettei päästäisi villeimpiä viettejään valtaan, ottamaan ja omistamaan lupia kyselemättä. Hän kyllä suuteli ja näykki enemmän kuin mielellään tarjottua ihoa, työnsi lonkkaansa voimakkaammin Severusta vasten tämän eleiden rohkaisemana, ja kurotti kätensä Severuksen käsille taivuttaakseen lempeästi tämän sormet irrottamaan otteensa lavuaarin reunasta. 

He onnistuivat siirtymään Remuksen kammarin puolelle, ja Remuksen suudellessa ja haistellessa Severusta innokkaasti tämäkin viimein pääsi estoistaan. Heidän kätensä kulkivat kilpaa kehoilla koskettamassa mahdollisimman montaa paikkaa mahdollisimman nopeasti, Severus vastasi hengästyneisiin suudelmiin samalla mitalla ja alkoi vetää kaapua Remuksen yltä. 

Remus irrottautui toisesta siksi aikaa, että sai temmottua vaatteet yltään, ja vaikka hän olikin äärettömän tietoinen kaikista kammottavista arvistaan, ne eivät häirinneet lainkaan samalla tavalla kuin aiemmin tällaisissa tilanteissa – nyt toinen oli osannut odottaa niitä, nyt toinen tiesi totuuden ja silti halusi häntä, nyt hänen ei tarvinnut selitellä tai valehdella. Severus tuijotti Remusta hämärässä liikkumattomana, ojensi lopulta kättään kohden kirouksen raivokkaan punaista leimaa, ja Remus tarttui tuohon käteen painaen sen lantiolleen juuri siihen kohtaan, joka suuren suden hampain oli aikoinaan rikki revitty. Mutta vaikka Severuksen sormet aloittivatkin oman tutkimusmatkansa arven karhealla pinnalla, Remus ei päästänyt kädestä irti, vaan edellen siitä kiinni pidellen meni vuoteelle, kävi makaamaan ja veti siis Severuksen mukanaan kuin toistaen sitä ensimmäistä, yllättävää kohtaamista. 

Severuksen riisumisen kannalta sänkyyn siirtyminen oli ollut huono veto. Päällyskaapu lensi nopeasti lattialle, mutta liivin pienten nappien kanssa Remus alkoi jo kiroilla turhautuneena saaden Severuksen hymähtämään. Remus murahti tyytymättömänä, käänsi nyt vuorostaan Severuksen alleen, ja tämä notkisti selkäänsä nautinnollisesti Remuksen viimein selvittyä niin liivin kuin paidankin napituksesta. Kuitenkin kun Remus yritti työntää kangasta pois Severuksen hartioilta, tämä protestoi – kohtuullisen ponnettomasti kylläkin, mutta protestoi joka tapauksessa – joten Remus antoi vaatteiden jäädä paikalleen. Tietysti hän olisi halunnut saada Severuksen kaiken ihon ulottuvilleen, mutta sitäkin olennaisempaa oli kuljettaa kieltään paljastuneella rinnalla, nuolla tummia nännejä niin, että Severus vaikersi ääneen, hieroa kasvoja kelmeää kehoa vasten niin, että heidän hajunsa sekoittuivat täydellisesti toisiinsa. Remus siirtyi kiivaassa tahdissa alemmas, juoksutti kieltään litteällä vatsalla ja avasi kädet kiihkosta täristen Severuksen housut, jotka hän kiskoi hätäisesti pois tieltä jättäen ne mytyssä Severuksen nilkkoihin, oli liian kiire keskittyä viimein esille päässeeseen erektioon. Remus kumartui nuolaisemaan kovettuneen elimen kostunutta kärkeä ja Severus henkäisi tukahtuneesti.

”Aah, Lupin...”

”Sano Remus.”

” _Lupin_.”

Remus nauroi ja nousi takaisin Severuksen päälle, asettui hajareisin hänen lantiolleen saaden heidän erektionsa painautumaan toisiaan vasten, ja hän nojautui alemmas suudellakseen taas Severuksen kaulaa. Severus kietoi kätensä tiivisti Remuksen ympärille huohottaen suoraan hänen korvaansa, hän hamusi sitä niin huulin kuin hampainkin, ja kynnet pureutuivat Remuksen selkään hänen kiertäessään sormensa yhtäaikaisesti molempien kalujen ympärille. Heidän vartalonsa sulautuivat vaivattomasti yhteiseen rytmiin ja kovat, luisevat kulmat kohtasivat toisensa miltei lempeästi. Remuksesta tuntui, että hän taisi vahingossa vähän ulvoakin lauetessaan Severuksen vatsalle, ja Severus hymisi hiljaa painaen sitten omansa kätensä Remuksen kädelle ohjastaen tätä puristamaan voimakkaammin. Eikä mennyt kauaakaan, kun Severuskin sihisi orgasmiaan yhteenpuristettujen hampaiden välistä, silmät tiukasti suljettuina. 

Asiaa sen kummemmin ajattelematta Remus hankasi kehoaan Severuksen kehoa vasten, sotki heidän spermojaan entistä enemmän toisiinsa, niiden yhdistyvä tuoksu oli suorastaan huumaava ja hän halusi levittää sen kaikkialle omalle vartalolleen, valella Severuksen siinä, saada tämän haisemaan häneltä ja heidän aktiltaan ja merkata tämän tuolla hajulla omakseen, kaikki voisivat sen haistaa ja tietää, että Severus oli hänen, ainoastaan hänen, ja Remus hivuttautui alemmas alkaen nuolla tuota valkeaa – 

”Vastenmielistä, Lupin”, Severus sanoi hiljaa kuulostaen sanojensa sisällöstä huolimatta lähinnä huvittuneelta. Remuskin tajusi hieman hävetä omaa eläimellisyyttään ja nousi sängystä sen verran, että saattoi noutaa taikasauvansa puhdistusloitsua varten. 

Severus ei hievahtanutkaan Remuksen änkiessä takaisin vuoteeseen. Remus kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille, suukotti poskea ja siveli rintaa, ja Severus vastasi siihen kaikkeen ainoastaan tuijottamalla kiinteästi kasvoihin niillä tummilla silmillään. Ne toivat mieleen mustan veden, tutkimattomat syvyydet, joihin vaipua ikuisiksi ajoiksi, ja Remus ajatteli jälleen kerran, että heistä kahdesta Severus oli se maaginen olento, jonka yksikin väärä liike voisi saada kavahtamaan ja pakenemaan. Sen vierellä oli oltava varuillaan, alituisesti, vaikka toisaalta täydellisinkään askelkuvio sen läheisyydessä ei olisi mikään tae kesyyntymisestä, sillä se antautuisi vain, jos sitä sattuisi huvittamaan, kaikessa oli lopulta kokonaan kyse sen valinnoista. 

”Niin?”

”Mitä _niin_?”

”Sinä tuijotat.”

”Niin sinäkin”, Remus sanoi hymyillen, mikä sai Severuksen kurtistamaan kulmiaan. ”Sinä tuoksut hyvälle.”

”Se tuskin selittää tämänhetkistä käytöstäsi.”

”Miten niin?”

”En käsitä, miten hajua muka tuijotetaan.”

”En minäkään”, Remus naurahti lempeästi ja työnsi kätensä Severuksen hiuksiin. ”Suden mielestä se taas on ihan luontevaa.”

”Ihastuttavaa. Viitsisitkö sitten valaista, kumman kanssa minä nyt tulin naineeksi – sinun vai sen elukan?”

Remuksen kädet pysähtyivät. Hänen kehonsa joka ainoa solu tuntui jähmettyvän noiden sanojen vaikutuksesta, sekö Severukselle jäi tästä kaikesta päällimmäiseksi mieleen? Oliko hän kaiken aikaa Severukselle ainoastaan sitä, mitä Remus itsekin vihasi ja pelkäsi itsessään? Hän kääntyi noustakseen vuoteesta, mutta Severus tarttui hänen ranteeseensa rautaisella otteella.

”Sinä sanoit nukkuvasi minun kanssani.”

”Niin”, Remus myönsi vaisusti. ”Mutta jos et halua -”

”En tiedä, oletko tyhmä vai ainoastaan harhainen, mutta en sanonut mitään sellaista.”

”Mutta -”

”Ja nyt olen väsynyt”, Severus kivahti ja kääntyi kasvot seinään päin. ”Joten kuono kiinni ja pää tyynyyn. Täällä on kylmä.”

Remus päätti kaiken olevan helpompaa, jos ei edes yrittäisi ymmärtää Severuksen mielenliikkeitä, ja teki niin kuin toinen käski. Sänky oli sen verran kapea, että olisi yksinkertaisesti mahdotonta maata siinä niin, etteivät he koskettaisi toisiaan, ja hetken emmittyään Remus kääntyi hänkin kyljelleen heittäen käsivartensa Severuksen vyötärön ympäri. Severuskin kohensi asentoaan niin, että hänen selkänsä kosketti Remuksen rintaa koko pituudelta, ja siitä kaikesta hyvin hämmentyneenä Remus valvoi pitkään kuunnellen toisen tasaista hengitystä tämän jo vaivuttua uneen. 

*

Tarkkailujaksin loppupuoliskon oli pakko olla Remuksen koko siihenastisen elämän parasta aikaa; toki auvoa väritti se ikävä tosiasia, että hänen täytyi siinä välissä viettää yksi yö suden nahoissa, mutta toisaalta kuutamokävely Severuksen kanssa oli hyvin hurmaava yksityiskohta, vähät Remuksen ruumiinmuodosta. Severus epäröi edelleen sutta koskettaessaan, muttei enää säikähtänyt jokaista iloista haukahdusta, ja suostui lopulta jopa rapsuttamaan Remusta korvan takaa tämän vinguttua anovasti tarpeeksi kauan. Aamuyöllä toisen muodonmuutoksen jälkeen vapiseva Remus saattoi painautua Severuksen kylkeen ja nukahtaa viileiden sormien sivellessä kivistävää selkää, muutamien tuntien kuluttua hänelle tuotiin aamiaista vuoteeseen. Severus kyllä siirtyi välittömästi sen jälkeen laboratorion puolelle, mutta joka tapauksessa se kaikki oli suorastaan taivaallista. 

He söivät ensimmäisenä päivänä yhdessä parakilla, toisena ruokalassa, eikä edes seuraan tuppautuva Avery ahdistuksesta viestivine lemuineen jaksanut häiritä Remusta kovinkaan paljon. Yöt Severus vietti Remuksen vieressä vuoteessa, ensimmäisen tosin valitettavan siveellisissa merkeissä, sillä vaikka Remus kovasti olisikin _halunnut_ , hänen kehonsa oli aivan liian väsynyt ja kipeä minkäänlaisiin hekumallisiin aktiviteetteihin. Severuksen läheisyys tuntui silti hyvältä, ja Remus juoksuttikin käsiään pitkin toisen vartaloa kunnes nukahti kesken liikkeen. Toisena iltana Severus tarjosi auttavaa kättä näytteidenotossa, minkä jälkeen Remus koki tarpeelliseksi kiittää vaivannäöstä samalla mitalla. 

Kun Remus heräsi viimeisenä aamuna, Severus oli jo noussut vuoteesta. Remus peseytyi ja kampasi tukkansa liioitellun huolellisesti, petasi sängyn hitaasti pysähdellen alituisesti nuuhkimaan lakanoita. Laitokselta lähteminen ei ollut vielä kertaakaan tuntunut niin hirvittävän vaikealta. Kipeältä.

Laboratoriossa Severus seisoi työtason äärellä tekemässä merkintöjä eteensä levitettyyn liemiaineiden jaksolliseen järjestelmään. Remus jäi ovensuuhun katselemaan, kuinka Severus tarkasti jotakin yhdestä kirjasta, sitten toisesta, raapusti jotain pergamenttiinsa ja palasi sitten taas jaksollisen järjestelmän pariin. Kumartuessaan nostamaan lattialle pudonnutta laskelmalappusta Severuksen keskittyminen viimein herpaantui ja hän huomasi Remuksen. 

”Lähdössä?”

”Ajattelin käydä vielä aamiaisella. Tuletko mukaan?”

”Söin jo.”

”Harmi.”

”Jaa. No, näemme sitten taas ensi kuussa.”

”Mm. Kuule”, Remus aloitti ja siirtyi hitaasti kohti Severusta. ”Mietin, että... että olisi mukava nähdä jo aiemmin. Jossain muualla. Tai... jotain.”

”Milloin?”

_Huomenna. Tänään työpäiväsi jälkeen. Tunnin kuluttua._

”Ensi viikolla?”

”Harkitsen asiaa”, Severus vastasi imitoiden koko olemuksellaan kissaa, joka yrittää esittää välinpitämätöntä eteensä isketyn kermakulhon äärellä. Tästä huvittuneena Remus veti Severuksen syleilyynsä ja suuteli tätä palavalla innolla siihen asti, että hengästynyt Severus lopulta käski hukan häipyä siitä häiritsemästä hänen työntekoaan. Se ei ollut mikään aivan lyhyt kotvanen. 

Seuraavat päivät kuluivat nopeasti Remuksen yrittäessä ankarasti miettiä, mitä haluaisi Severuksen kanssa tehdä Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksen ulkopuolella. Siis sen ilmiselvän ohella. Remus itse vietti mieluusti aikaansa ulkona, mutta hänen suosikkipaikkansa eivät olleet näin maaliskuussa oikein edukseen, eikä Severus sitä paitsi muutenkaan ollut mikään ulkoilmaihminen. Heitä kumpaakin oli siunattu reippaalla annoksella akateemista uteliaisuutta, joten puheenaiheista tuskin olisi pulaa, mutta muutoin kiinnostus kirjoihin ei tarjonnut kovinkaan kummoista tekemistä treffeille. Remus oli myös elänyt sen verran pitkään omissa oloissaan, ettei enää oikein tiennyt, mitä ihmisillä oli tapana tehdä toistensa kanssa tällaisissa tilanteissa. Lasilliselle meneminen olisi tietysti helppo ja kohtuullisen varma vaihtoehto, mutta Remuksella ei ollut aavistustakaan, mihin muka haluaisi viedä Severuksen, vaikka voisihan hän aina pyytää Severusta valitsemaan paikan, kenties tällä oli joku oma suosikki, jonka voisi nyt esitellä Remukselle... 

Viidentenä päivänä Laitokselta kotiutumisen jälkeen Remus sai kuitenkin aivan muuta ajateltavaa. Hän lojui vuoteellaan lukemassa, kun hätäinen koputus keskeytti hänet, ja koska Remuksella ei juurikaan vieraita käynyt, hän ehti huolestua jo ennen oven avaamista. Silminnähden ahdistuneen Mary-Annin kohtaaminen ei ainakaan helpottanut hänen oloaan. 

”Anteeksi, että tulen tällä tavalla ilmoittamatta, mutta on tapahtunut ihan hirveitä!”

”Mitä? Ei kai Severukselle -”

”Häh? Ei hänellä ole mitään hätää. Tai siis -”

”Kukaan ei ole kuollut?” Remus hätiköi vuosien takaiset muistot Feeniksin killasta mielessä välähdellen. 

”Ei, ei mitään sellaista! Anteeksi, en halunnut säikäyttää, en tarkoittanut... Sori, voinko tulla sisään?”

”Totta kai, anteeksi, minä vain... niin...” Remus mutisi ja antoi tietä. ”Kyse siis ei ole onnettomuudesta?”

”Ei.”

”Ja Severus on ihan kunnossa? Hyvä. Istu alas. Onko sinulla kiire? Haluaisitko teetä? 

”Tuota... kiitos, tee kyllä kelpaa”, Mary-Ann vastasi katsellessaan selvästi hieman hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Ehkä aivan näin askeettinen asuminen ei ollut käynyt Mary-Annin mielessä, Diggoryt kun olivat Remuksen tietojen mukaan vankkaa keskiluokkaa, mutta noita oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi tilannetajuinen pitääkseen puitteiden herättämät ajatukset omana tietonaan, istui vain pöydän ääreen viittansa riisuttuaan. 

”Remus, rahoittaja vetäytyi.”

Remus pysähtyi paikalleen osaamatta sanoa siihen mitään, hän saattoi ainoastaan tuijottaa odottamatonta vierastaan. Mary-Annin silmät punoittivat turvonneina, mutta ilmeisesti kyyneliä riitti edelleen, sillä lähestyvä itku vääristi naisen kasvoja hänen vastatessaan Remuksen katseeseen. 

”Ja se konferenssi... Se oli täysi fiasko, Damocles oli aivan raivona sieltä palatessaan. Kukaan ei ymmärrä, miksi me edelleen jatkamme, tämä on kaikkien mielestä aivan turhaa – Damoclesta kyllä kehuttiin vaaran selättämisestä ja kiiteltiin palveluksesta koko maailmalle, mutta syitä jatkaa projektia kukaan ei tajunnut. Se on kuulemma vain ajan ja rahan haaskausta. Ja rahoittaja on samaa mieltä, hänen mukaansa projekti on... on nyt _valmis_ ”, Mary-Ann selosti parkuen. ”Ja Laitoksen johtokunta luki viimeisimmät tutkimusraportit ja ilmoitti, ettemme heidän nähdäkseen enää kaipaa Laitoksen tukea. Ne heittävät meidät ulos, meillä ei ole rahaa eikä tiloja enää ensi kuun jälkeen.”

”Eikä muita vaihtoehtoja ole?”

Mary-Ann ravisti murheellisena päätään ja siemaisi ruusunmarjateetä Remuksen ojentamasta mukista. 

”En ole koskaan ennen nähnyt byrokraattien toimivan näin liukkaasti, ne haluavat päästä meistä eroon. Damdam on nyt mennyt tapaamaan rahoittajaa, minä ja Severus tappelemme Laitoksen ja ministeriön kanssa, mutta huonolta näyttää jo ensimetreillä – kukaan ei jaksa edes kuunnella meitä, lupaavat vain lähettää meille kasan kaavakkeita, vaikka eivät edes tiedä, kenelle ne pitäisi täytettynä palauttaa. Ketään ei vain kiinnosta.”

”Se ei yllätä, Remus sanoi katkerasti. Hän ei raaskinut sanoa Mary-Annille, että tiimi voisi yhtä hyvin lopettaa tämän taiston jo nyt, sillä hänen silmissään tilanne ei näyttänyt ainoastaan huonolta. Hänen silmissään se sota oli jo hävitty. Näin jälkikäteen suunnattomalta onnenkantamoiselta tuntui jo sekin, että rahoitusta oli jatkettu todellisten tuloksien saamiseen saakka ja vaikutusta oli ehditty testata muutamia kertoja.

”Olen menossa seuraavaksi jututtamaan eläinoikeusjärjestöä. Tiedän, että se on sinusta varmaan alentavaa, mutta -”

”Olen vain onnellinen, jos projekti saa lisäaikaa”, Remus sanoi ja nosti molemmat kätensä puolustelevasti pystyyn. ”Aivan sama, mistä rahat tulevat. Onnea vain yritykseen, tiedän, etten ole ainoa, jolle tämä on tärkeää.”

Remus laski kätensä Mary-Annin hartialle, puristi sitä kevyesti, ja noita kapsahti Remuksen kaulaan vollottamaan ääneen. Remus silitti hänen selkäänsä ja sopotti lohduttavaan sävyyn, ettei tätä nyt itkeä kannattanut, projekti oli jo tuottanut paljon hyvää ja siitä tulisi olemaan suuri apu lykantroopeille, kävi jatkorahoituksen kanssa miten hyvänsä, ja kuka tietää, ehkä jostain löytyisi vielä kiinnostunut taho. Remus ei itsekään uskonut siihen, mutta yhtä kaikki se sai lopulta Mary-Annin rauhoittumaan. 

”Ai niin, Severus käski sanoa, ettei ehdi nyt tavata. Hän mainitsi jotain jostain harkinnasta, mutten enää muista, mitä se oli. Anteeksi. No, etenee tämä asia nyt miten tahansa, niin meillä on joka tapauksessa varaa vielä yhteen koejaksoon, joten tapaatte sitten ensi kuussa.”

”Niin. Ensi kuussa”, Remus toisti, ja jos mahdollista, se tuntui hänestä juuri sillä hetkellä monin verroin ikävämmältä kuin tietoisuus siitä, ettei lievitystä hänen kuukausittaiselle kärsimykselleen ehkä koskaan löydettäisi.


	8. Chapter 8

Kun Remus meni Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselle viimeisen kerran, kevät oli jo puhjennut täyteen loistoonsa. Severus oli lähettänyt hyvin niukkasanaisen kirjeen vain pari päivää sitten ilmoittaen, ettei lisärahoitusta ollut saatu, ja näin ollen tämä huhtikuinen jakso olisi projektin viimeinen. Remus seisoi suojausten rajalla pitkään ilmiintymisensä jälkeen katsellen noidankattilan muotoista päärakennusta, jonka pinnalla hehkui uusi heleänvihreä nurmi sekä suuret leskenlehtiryppäät. Jostain, oletettavasti kosmetiikkaosastolta, leijaili hänen sieraimiinsa makea toffeinen tuoksu, ja Remuksesta tuntui, että Laitos verhoutui häntä varten erilaisiin asuihinsa käänteisessä järjestyksessä – ensimmäisellä käynnillään kaiken alussa hänelle oli näytetty nummien kuoleva luonto sekä surumielinen usva, nyt kaiken päättyessä ympäristö sen sijaan säkenöi kaikkein kauneimmillaan. Ehkä se sitten oli sitä kuuluisaa elämän ironiaa, että kaiken oli oltava parhaimmillaan juuri silloin, kun hänen täytyisi päästää siitä irti. 

Severus ja Mary-Ann odottivat Remusta parakin työhuoneella, ja aivan kuten Remus oli ounastellutkin, Mary-Ann pillahti kyyneliin heti Remuksen nähdessään. Nainen rutisti hänet pitkään halaukseen suorastaan parkuen Remuksen olkaa vasten, ja Remus taputti Mary-Annin selkää hokien samalla lempeästi, että ihan hyvinhän kaikki lopulta oli; liemi tarjosi jo nyt paljon enemmän kuin hän oli koskaan uskaltanut edes haaveilla mahdolliseksi, ei tässä nyt mitään itkemistä ollut. Tunteidenpurkausta sivusta vaitonaisena seurannut Severus näytti huvittuneelta. 

”Vähintäänkin mielenkiintoista, kuinka Lupinin saapuminen sai äsken vielä kattoa hiponeen tunnelmasi katoamaan parissa sekunnissa.”

”Severus!” Mary-Ann älähti, mutta alkoi sitten kuitenkin nauraa nikotellen. Hän pyyhki kasvojaan hihaansa ja onnistui lopulta kokoamaan itseään hivenen. 

”On tämä silti tosi surullista ja olen tajuttoman vihainen Laitokselle ja kaikelle... ja... ääh, tuntuu jotenkin tosi härskiltä liekehtiä tästä sinulle.”

”Älä sellaisia mieti”, Remus vähätteli ja kiersi kätensä noidan harteiden ympärille. ”Jotain hyvääkin, siis?”

”Ihan mieletöntä, kuule! Kirjoitimme projektin tilasta monille tahoille, ja vaikkei mistään rahoitusta tullutkaan, niin Blåkullan ihmissusireservaatissa oltiin tosi kiinnostuneita, ja ne tarjosivat Damdamille työpaikkaa. Skandinaviassahan susiasia on ihan eri kaliiberia kuin täällä ja ne halusivat ehdottomasti tätä lientä, mutta Esme ei halua lähteä, hän ei suostu edes harkitsemaan sellaista, joten Damdam joutui kieltäytymään siitä paikasta. Ja hän suositteli niille minua – kuvittele, _minua_ – ja ne tarjosivat sitä hommaa minulle ja minä otin sen! Ihan käsittämätöntä! Minä muutan viikon päästä johonkin Ruotsin takametsiin keittämään lientä ihmissusille, sehän kuulostaa jo ihan joltain seikkailuromaanilta!”

Remuksen aivot raksuttivat hyvän tovin. Kyllä, se todellakin kuulosti joltain kevään pehmeäkantiselta uutuuskirjalta, mutta se ei kuitenkaan ollut tässä se häntä eniten hämmentävä tekijä. Jokin siinä kaikessa tuntui olevan vinossa.

”Mutta... Tai siis hienoa, kuulostaa mahtavalta, onnea ihan todella, minä vain...” Remus takelteli hetken yrittäen käydä mahdollisimman nopeasti läpi kaikkea kuulemaansa. ”Tuota... Esme?”

”Niin, Damdam olisi kyllä mennyt tosi mielellään, mutta Esmen mielestä se kuulosti inhottavalta. Hän ei kuulemma halua muuttaa pois Briteistä eikä _varsinkaan_ johonkin muiden ihmissusien keskelle.”

”Hän siis... mitä?”

”Esme ei voi sietää muita ihmissusia, hän ei halua olla niiden kanssa missään tekemisissä.”

”Mutta... minä en nyt käsitä.”

”Käsitä mitä?”

”Sinä et siis _tiennyt_?” Severus pisti väliin sellaiseen myhäilevään sävyyn kuin kyseessä olisi ollut hyväkin vitsi. ”Etkö koskaan miettinyt, miksi me aikanaan etsimme uutta sutta? Tuskin sentään sinultakaan meni ohi se fakta, ettet ollut ensimmäinen...”

”Kyllä minä sitä mietin”, Remus puolustautui. ”En vain... Ajattelin, että sellaisesta uteleminen voisi olla epäkohteliasta. Jos vaikka... jos vaikka jotain oli _sattunut_.”

”Ah, sinä siis varmaankin sepitit itsellesi jonkin ihastuttavan nyyhkytarinan maailman murjomasta hukkapolosta, joka heitti henkensä lajinsa valoisamman tulevaisuuden puolesta..?”

Remus pyöräytti silmiään tuskastuneena, vaikkei voinutkaan väittää vastaan. Hän tunsi itsensä todella, _todella_ typeräksi; juuri noinhan hän oli tehnyt... tosin lisäten tuohon soopaan vieläkin melodramaattisemman juonteen kyseiseen hukkapoloon omalla omituisella tavallaan kiintyneestä tutkijasta. Tämä kyllä todisti taas varsin tehokkaasti, kuinka monet tulkinnat kertoivat lopulta huomattavasti enemmän tekijästään kuin niiden kohteesta. Saisi olla viimeinen kerta, kun hän tekisi oletuksia! Severuksen tyytyväisestä ilmeestä päätellen Remuksen reaktiot paljastivat heikoista peittely-yrityksistä huolimatta kaikki epäilykset tosiksi.

”Entä pohditko milloinkaan, miksi Belby ylipäätään tuli muinoin tällaista tutkimuskohdetta ideoineeksi?” Severus jatkoi miltei kehräten. ”Ja jottet suotta täyttäisi pientä mieltäsi puolijalolla rohkelikkomoskalla, kerron sinulle muutamia tosiasioita tästä projektista. Ensinnäkin Damocles Belby on aina pitänyt _nartuista_.”

”Tuo on minusta edelleen tosi halventavasti sanottu”, Mary-Ann keskeytti, mutta Severus huitaisi kädellään ikään kuin työntääkseen vastaväitteet sivuun. 

”Ja minä puolestani muistutan sinua _edelleen_ siitä, ettet ollut projektin alkutaipaleilla kuuntelemassa Belbya – voin vakuuttaa, että hänen akateeminen uteliaisuutensa lipsahti noihin aikoihin enemmänkin kuin vain vähän sellaisille raiteille, ettet sinä kestäisi kuulla yksityiskohtaista selostusta aiheesta. Toinen varsin kiintoisa fakta lienee se, että kaksi ensimmäistä testaajaa lopetti vain parin kuukauden jälkeen, koska kumpikin koki Belbyn mielenkiinnon olevan _liian intensiivistä_. Esme oli kolmas, ja hän sitten pistikin Belbyn aisoihin. Ja se...” Severus piti dramaattisen tauon ja värähti liioitellusta inhosta. ”No, tuskallisen pitkä tarina lyhyesti; monia haukkuja, kynsimisiä ja ulinoita myöhemmin Belby päätti viime kesänä tehdä Esmestä kunniallisen suden, ja kas, kun Tutkimuseettinen lautakunta yhtäkkiä kiinnostuikin projektista, josta kukaan ei ollut aiemmin halunnut edes kuulla yhtään mitään. Oli suorastaan liikuttavaa, kuinka muutaman ihmissuden potentiaalinen uhraaminen tieteen alttarille ei heitä hetkauttanut, mutta kovasti rähisivät sen puolesta, ettei miehen sopinut käyttää omaa vaimoaan koekaniinina.”

”Mutta... miksei kukaan kertonut minulle?” Remus kysyi hämillään.

”Luulin, että tiesit.”

”Niin minäkin.”

”Keneltä te sitten kuvittelille minun kuulleen? Belbyltä itseltään, vai?” Remus naurahti jo hivenen kitkerästi. ”Koska kieltämättä se heppu suorastaan kärkkyy tilaisuuksia päästä lukemaan sielunmaisemaansa avaavia otteita päiväkirjastaan... Vaikka eipä sillä nyt enää kai mitään väliä olekaan. Ja Esme siis... ei pidä muista ihmissusista?”

”Ei. Hänen mielestään sudet ovat vastenmielisiä, likaisia petoja, eikä hän halua olla missään tekemisissä sellaisten elukoiden kanssa”, Severus sanoi katsoen Remusta kummallisesti, ja hetken verran Remuksesta tuntui, että tummien silmien välkkeeseen kätkeytyi sanomaa jostain sellaisesta, jonka ilmaisemiseen eivät pelkät sanat riittäneet. Sitten Severus kääntyi pois ja Remus oli jälleen kerran tämän mysteerin äärellä vailla minkäänlaisia ratkaisun avaimia, epävarmana jopa siitä, että mitään arvoitusta oli todella edes olemassa. 

”En ole kuullut kovinkaan monelta yhtä ennakkoluuloista ja vihamielistä paasausta ihmissusista kuin Esmeltä”, Mary-Ann tuumasi hämmentäessään laiskasti kuplivaa lientä. ”Se on aika surullista, kun ottaa huomioon -”

”Realistista se on”, Severus tuhahti. ”Tokihan hänellä on asianomaisena runsain mitoin omakohtaista kokemusta aiheesta. Ja Lupin; ajattelin mennä teelle siksi aikaa, kun tuo lajisi seuraava suuri toivo viimeistelee liemesi. Tuletko mukaan?”

Ja tietysti Remus meni.

Siemaillessaan teetään Severus selosti Remukselle, kuinka Taikaministeriö oli ollut hyvinkin kiinnostunut heidän työnsä tuloksesta, mutta ei suinkaan jatkotutkimusta ajatellen; liemi tarjosi turvaa sekä pitkällä tähtäimellä mahdollisuuden kääntää ihmissusipopulaation määrä laskuun, lykantrooppien omalla mukavuudella sen sijaan ei ollut mitään merkitystä. Rivien välistä oli saattanut kuulla, ettei yhteiskunnan tuottamattomiksi koettujen jäsenten etuihin kannattanut haaskata vaivaa, pelkkä taakkahan ne olivat. Muutamilta tahoilta tutkijat olivat saaneet osakseen jopa kysymyksiä siitä, oliko tällainen “luonnollisten kirousten” kulkuun puuttuminen ylipäätään soveliasta — ihmissusia oli aina ollut ja ehkä niitä kuuluisikin aina olla, millä oikeudella kukaan menisi maailman järjestystä sorkkimaan. 

“Koska toisille _edistys_ tuntuu olevan kirosana”, Severus tuumasi kuivakasti. “Ministeriön asenne ei arvattavasti Belbya miellyttänyt, mutta hän otti silti vastaan otusjaostosta tarjotun paikan. Kotisutensa painostuksesta, arvelisin, vaikka väliäkö tuolla. Olen myös ehtinyt jo kuulla huhuja siitä, että Belbylle puuhattaisiin Merlinin ritarikunnan arvonimeä tämän huikean sankarityön suorittamisesta, koska toki hän on heiluttanut laboratoriossa mittalusikoitaan selvästi meitä muita urhoollisemmin.”

“Mitä sinä nyt sitten aiot tehdä?” Remus kysyi viimein. Severus tuijotti mukiaan näyttäen kohtuullisen ärtyneeltä.

“Ensimmäinen työtarjous, joka _minulle_ tehtiin, tuli Tylypahkasta. Ilmeisesti Lydia Ivaharjun mitta alkaa olla täynnä, sillä hän kuulemma harkitsee vakavasti opettajantyöstä vetäytymistä — pentujaan pumpulissa hyysänneet vanhemmat ovat koko hänen uransa ajan taivastelleet sitä, miten kasvatustyöhön voidaan hyväksyä naista, joka on omat jälkeläisensä _hylännyt_ aviomiehensä hoiviin, ja nyt kiista on viimein levinnyt Profeetan mielipidepalstalle. Albus yrittää tietysti pelata varman päälle pyytämällä minua toimeen siltä varalta, että nykyinen professori toteuttaa uhkauksensa ja ottaa hatkat.”

“Aiotko mennä, jos niin käy?”

“En tiedä. Tuskin. Toisaalta minulle tarjottiin myös paikkaa Tutkimuseettisestä Lautakunnasta eläin- ja olentovastaavana, ja se kuulostaa jopa Tylypahkan idioottilaumaa pahemmalta; vahdata nyt päivät pitkät sitä, että rotat ja kanit ovat riittävän suurissa häkeissä. Pah! Pitäkööt typerät virkansa. Toistaiseksi haen mieluummin yksityisille työnantajille sekä Greenwichin Akatemiaan, vaikka vakituisia paikkoja löytyy kummaltakin taholta varsin kehnosti.”

“Toivottavasti tuottaa tulosta”, Remus sanoi vilpittömästi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kahvio oli melkein tyhjä eikä kuulomatkan päässä istunut ketään, ja hän nielaisi vaistomaisesti nojautuessaan hivenen lähemmäs vastapäätä istuvaa Severusta. “Tietysti toivon sinun muutenkin löytävän mieluista työtä, jotain ei-kovin-raivostuttavaa, mutta... mm, myös itsekkäistä syistä minusta olisi ihan mukavaa, jos et joutuisi palaamaan Tylypahkaan.”

“Niinkö? Ja mitähän ne sellaiset syyt tarkemmin ottaen mahtavat olla?”

Remus nielaisi uudelleen. Suuta kuivasi juuri juodusta teestä huolimatta.

“Sisäoppilaitoksen opettajaa on käsittääkseni hankala tavata. Etenkin... öh... jos haluaisi tehdä jotain muutakin kuin vain käydä Kolmessa luudanvarressa kahvilla.”

Nyt vuorostaan Severus kääntyi tarkastamaan lähistön muiden ihmisten varalta. Hän kohensi asentoaan ja laski sitten katseensa kuppiinsa miltei vienosti, ja hänestä huokuva mielihyvä sai Remuksen sydämen hakkaamaan kiivaammin. 

“Ja mitähän muuta sinä elukka sitten aikoisit tehdä kunniallisen professorin kanssa? Eikö siinä seurassa sivistynyt keskustelu kirjallisuudesta kupposen äärellä olisi vähintäänkin antoisaa?”

“Niin paljon kuin sekä lukemisesta että keskusteluista nautinkin, olen aina uskonut vahvasti käytännön esimerkkeihin... Ehkä voisin näyttää sinulle, mitä minulla oli mielessäni?”

“Se ei nyt sovi. Mary-Ann on paikalla.”

“Sinun työvuorollasi sitten?”

“Sellaista ei ole”, Severus vastasi palaten kertaheitolla viileän asialliseen sävyyn. “Saadakseen kaiken mahdollisen harjoituksen uutta toimeaan varten Mary-Ann hoitaa tällä kertaa koko tarkkailujakson yksin. Olen täällä tänäänkin vain tarkistamassa ensimmäisen liemierän, seuraavan kerran palaan Laitokselle jakson viimeisenä päivänä. Silloin keräämme loput tavaramme laboratoriosta, jotta parakki voidaan luovuttaa seuraaville käyttäjille mahdollisimman pian.”

“Mitä?!”

“Hillitse itsesi”, Severus sihahti vaimeasti. “En tiedä, mikä sinun ongelmasi oikein on, mutta en todellakaan aio täällä -”

“Minä odotin _koko kuukauden_ ”, Remus keskeytti kiihkeästi, joskin mahdollisimman hiljaa. “Tiedän kyllä, että olit kiireinen etkä voinut sille mitään, mutta koko kuukausi, ja sen jälkeen tämä? Mitä minun nyt sitten pitäisi tästä oikein ajatella? Ei ole reilua!”

“Elämä harvoin on”, Severus sanoi ynseästi ja nousi pöydästä.

“Ei, en tarkoittanut... Severus, odota!”

Mutta Severus teki kaikkea muuta, hän suorastaan kiiruhti pois ruokalasta talon sisäisen hormiverkon kautta ja paiskasi pääoven pariovet auki rientäessään ulos keväiseen iltaan. Remus teki parhaansa pysyäkseen hänen kintereillään, muttei sitten kuitenkaan sanonut mitään Severuksen tavoittaessaan, tyytyi vain kulkemaan vaitonaisena tämän rinnalla. Heidän päästessään parakille hiljaisuus heidän välillään oli kenties latautuneempaa kuin ikinä. 

Severus tarkisti Mary-Annin valmistaman liemen, arvioi sen koostumusta, hajua sekä kattilasta kohoavaa kellertävää höyryä, ja ilmoitti sen täyttävän kaikki vaatimukset. Sitten hän toivotti Mary-Annille hyvää viikonloppua, he tapaisivat taas sunnuntaina, ja kun Mary-Ann käänsi selkänsä keskittyen johonkin toiseen työpöydän nurkassa hautuvaan liemeen, Severus onnistui vetämään Remuksen kanssaan vaivihkaa täydenkuun aikana käytettävään kammioon. Hän painoi Remuksen seinää vasten ja suuteli hätäisesti kuiskaten sitten, että Remus oli selvinnyt kuukauden odotuksesta hengissä, kyllä hän kestäisi vielä muutaman päivän. Ennen kuin Remus ehti vastata siihen mitään, Severus oli jo ulkona. 

 

*

 

Tarkkailujakso kahdestaan Mary-Annin kanssa oli muutoin kaikin puolin mukava, mutta silti Remus väistämättä odotti palavasti sen päättymistä. Olo oli hyvin ristiriitainen; hän tiesi kyllä jälkeenpäin ikävöivänsä Mary-Annia ja muistelevansa vielä näitä nimenomaisia päiviä suurella kaiholla, mutta samaan aikaan hänen oli hyvinkin hankalaa nauttia siitä kaikesta nyt sen tapahtumahetkellä. Typerää, mutta minkäs sitä lemmenkipeä hukka tunteilleen mahtoi. Hänellä ei edelleenkään ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä Severus hänestä nyt oikeastaan halusi tai mitä hänen tulisi ajatella siitä kaikesta, ja hän toivoi, että todella saisi niitä vastauksia. Toisaalta hän oli epävarma siitä, osaisiko edes esittää oikeita kysymyksiä. 

Koska juuri hiljattain patentin saaneen liemen kaikki vaikutukset tunnettiin ja näytteet olivat viime kuukausina olleet täysin puhtaita, ei Mary-Annin tarvinnut valvoa ympärivuorokautisesti, vaan hän saattoi nukkua öisin tuomassaan makuupussissa. Päivisin noita askaroi liemen parissa ja kopioi lukuisia muistiinpanoja Remuksen suosiollisella avustuksella, ei pääsisi sitten Skandinavian puskissa info loppumaan, illalla auringon laskettua he istuivat parakki kolmosen portailla juomassa kurpitsalimonadia nauttien lähestyvää kesää lupailevista lempeistä tuulahduksista. 

Mary-Ann oli taas ottanut luudan mukaansa täysikuuta ajatellen, ja vaikka susi ikävöikin Severusta hirvittävästi totuttuaan jo tämän läsnäoloon, Remus iloitsi suunnattomasti vieressä kiitävästä seuralaisesta nummia pitkin kirmatessaan. Hän sisintään väänsi hänen tajutessaan, ettei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, milloin tällainen olisi seuraavan kerran mahdollista — hän tiesi, miten monia ainesosia ja työntunteja sudenmyrkkyjuoman valmistaminen vaati, eikä tarvinnut olla alan nero ymmärtääkseen, että nuo molemmat tekijät nostivat liemen hinnan pilviin. Lisäksi kyseistä mutkikasta juomaa osasi tällä hetkellä valmistaa kolme ihmistä koko maailmassa, ja kaksi heistä olisivat sen tiimoilta suorastaan ylityöllistettyjä. Ja se kolmas taas... ei siitäkään oikein tahtonut saada selvää. 

Niin rauhaarakastava ja kaikista lähtökohtaisesti hyvää ajatteleva kuin Mary-Ann olikin, hän oli kuitenkin tällä hetkellä suorastaan raivoissaan Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksen antamasta häätötuomiosta sekä nimellisen avustussumman eväämisestä. Remus ei ollut vielä kertaakaan kuullut hänen kiroavan sillä tavalla kuin nyt suomiessaan johtokunnan päätöksen törkeyttä. Täysikuuta seuraavana päivänä Mary-Ann näyttikin Remukselle toisen liemen, jota oli tässä muun toiminnan ohella valmistanut, käyttäen tietysti hyväkseen niin KLL:n tiloja, tarvikkeita kuin liemiainevarastoakin.

Felis felicis, uskomattoman tuurin juoma.

Toisin kuin tämä heidän projektinsa, koko kosmetiikkaosasto oli Laitoksen omaa toimintaa. Kyseinen elämää halventava ja eläinten oikeuksia riistävä tuotanto oli jo vuosien ajan ollut Laitoksen suurin tulonlähde (”arvaa vaan, mistä johtajien joulubonukset maksetaan?”), ja koska kosmetiikkateollisuus tuotti paljon, siihen myös satsattiin paljon. Ja sen toimintaa pyrittiin alituisesti laajentamaan, vähät eettisistä aspekteista, kaljuunoitahan siinä laskettiin eikä faunan hyvinvointia. Viimeisenä jäähyväisenään Mary-Ann halusikin muistaa Laitoksen ylempää porrasta sanoutumalla irti paitsi työsuhteesta, myös tästä koko tuotantokoneiston hyväksikäyttöluonteesta vapauttamalla jokaisen kosmetiikkaosastolle vangitun eläinparan — se oli jotain, mistä hän oli haaveillut koko KLL:ssä työskentelynsä ajan. Annos Felixiä tekisi keikasta takuuvarmasti täydellisen menestyksen. 

“Apu kyllä kelpaisi”, Mary-Ann totesi vuodatuksensa päätteeksi lempeään sävyyn, toivo koko olemuksesta säteillen, ja Remus nyökkäsi muisto kaikkien niiden eläinten kivuliaasta kirkunasta mielessään värähdellen. 

 

*

 

Sunnuntaina kello viideltä Damocles Belby saapui Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselle hakemaan viimeiset tavaransa, Severus liittyi seuraan puoli kuuden paikkeilla. Laitoksen kalustoon kuuluvat kattilat ja kauhat lojuivat likaisina pesualtaassa sekä työtasoilla, eikä kukaan vaivautunut edes ajattelemaan leikkuulautojen pyyhkimistä nyt, kun he eivät enää itse olisi niiden seuraavia käyttäjiä. Omat työvälineet pakattiin pahvilaatikoihin, jotka toimitettaisiin heille koteihinsa seuraavan viikon alkupuolella, ja vaikka suurin osa tarvikkeista sekä hyllyjä täyttävistä liemiaineista jäivätkin paikoilleen, työtila muuttui jollain vaikeasti todennettavalla tavalla kliiniseksi ja tyhjäksi. Kaikki tavarat olivat KLL:n virallista standardia, ne eivät kuuluneet kenellekään, ilmoitustaulullakin killui enää vain muutama nasta vailla virkaa. 

Kun tämä pakollinen osuus oli hoidettu, Mary-Ann tarjosi Remukselle majoitushuoneessa kultaisena kimaltavaa, astiassaan iloisesti hypähtelevää Felixiä. Sanaakaan sanomatta Remus nyökkäsi ja otti tarjotun koeputken vastaan.

“Vannon pyhästi, että minulla on vain pahat mielessäni”, Remus hymähti itsekseen, ja he kulauttivat annoksensa yhtä aikaa. Remus katsoi ikkunasta mailleen painumisen ensimmäisiä punertavia merkkejä osoittavaa aurinkoa, ja tunsi, kuinka säkenöivä lämpö otti hänestä vallan. Se levisi vatsanpohjasta kaikkialle elimistöön kuplivana ilona, miltei kuin uutena elämänä, tai ainakin miellyttävänä kaikuna siitä vanhasta, kauan sitten menetetystä. 

“Ja nyt hommiin!” Mary-Ann sanoi jännittyneenä, kädet päättäväisiin nyrkkeihin puristuneina, ja Remus seurasi häntä eteiseen. Laboratoriossa Belby ja Severus olivat korkanneet pullon tuliviskiä viimeisen illan kunniaksi, ja Belby suorastaan tuputti ryypyt salaisiin tihutöihinsä suuntaavalle kaksikolle. Alkoholi poltteli kielen kärjellä ja syvällä rinnassa, Remuksen olo oli riehakas ja oudolla tavalla onnellinen kuten elämän humalluttamalla teinillä ikään. 

Kuten odottaa saattoi, he eivät nähneet ketään matkallaan kosmetiikkaosastolle. Remusta miltei harmitti, että asiaintola tuntui sunnuntai-illaksi kohtuullisen normaalilta eikä niinkään ihmeellisen taikajuoman aikaansaamalta onnekkaalta sattumalta. Sokeristen kukkaistuoksujen alkaessa hallita ilmaa he molemmat valpastuivat entisestään, alkoivat tarkkailla ympäristöä huomatakseen varmasti jokaisen terästetyn onnen heille tarjoaman tilaisuuden, ja pian he jo olivatkin saapuneet ensimmäisen vaaleanpunaisen mökin luo. Sen ovi oli unohdettu lukita. 

Sisätiloissa oli hämärää, ainoa valo suodattui pienten likaisten ikkunoiden läpi, ja he näkivät jo puoliksi suomunsa pudottaneet käärmeet lojumassa apaattisina terraariossaan sekä häkillisen turkooseja kaneja. Toisin kuin Remus oli kuvitellut, oli täysin hiljaista. Mary-Ann napsautti henkeään pidättäen kanihäkin oven auki ja Remus leijutti käärmeiden lasisäiliön kyljelleen, ja hiljustetuista vankiloistaan vapautetut vikisevät eläimet pakenivat avoimesta ovesta nummille muutamassa silmänräpäyksessä. Remus ja Mary-Ann siirtyivät seuraavaan mökkiin ja siitä taas seuraavaan; yhteen he pääsivät raolleen jääneestä ikkunasta, toisen ovenpienalta he löysivät avaimen, kolmas taas oli lukittu niin alkeellisella loitsulla, että jopa jokaisen ekaluokkalaisen hallitsema alohomora auttoi heidät oven toiselle puolelle. Noissa mökeissä eläimiä oli vain muutamia, pääpalkinto sen sijaan vartoisi siellä pitkässä parakissa, kosmetiikkatuotannon keskuksessa. 

Kun viimein oli tuon pahuuden ytimen vuoro, punainen kulta oli jo levittäytynyt taivaankannelle. Mary-Ann oli päässyt melkoisille kierroksille voimainsa tunnossa ja tuhon tuomisessa, eikä häntä kiinnostanut enää hittoakaan tutkailla, millä tavoin tuuri järjestäisi heidät tällä kertaa sisään, vaan hän yksinkertaisesti rikkoi ikkunan ja kipusi lasinsirujen ohitse suoraan suureen laboratorioon. Kuten aiemminkin, täydellinen hiljaisuus rikkoutui ensimmäisen häkinoven kanssa samanaikaisesti, aiempia suuremman rottalauman päästäessä kitumisestaan kertovan kirkunan ilmoille. Jokaisen avatun lukon myötä eläinten huuto kasvoi, se täytti korvat aivokuorta särkevillä aalloillaan, ja pastelliväreissä hehkuvat hiiret parveilivat heidän jaloissaan melutason kasvaessa sekä kymmenien kovaonnisten eläinten suunnatessa kohti vastaojennettua vapauttaan. Remus ja Mary-Ann kaatoivat keskeneräisiä liemiä työtilojen viemäreihin ja rikkoivat lasipulloja tyhjentyneisiin häkkeihin, repivät pöydille jätetyt laskelmat ja sotkivat kaikki etukäteen mitatut ainekset keskenään, viskoivat siitä syntynyttä ruskeaa sotkua kaikkialle, ja Mary-Ann taputti käsiään yhteen innosta kiljuen, kun yhden suttuerän jäljiltä pöydän pinta alkoi syöpyä. 

“Missä se Averyn huone on?”

Ja tuota onnekkaan yhteensattuman tarjoamaa apuvälinettä hyödyntäen he sulattivat Averyn huoneeseen johtavan oven lukon. Sisälle päästyään he levittivät tuhoavaa tahmaansa sinne, missä se aiheuttaisi eniten mielipahaa - työpöydän siroille sulkakynille, pehmeän tuolin istuimelle, kaappiin jätetylle vaihtokaavulle. Katsoessaan nyt miltei kokonaan kaljuuntuneiden, säkenöiväsilmäisten rottien pakoa Remus ajatteli vaistomaisesti Peteriä. Räjäytellessään varastossa voidepurkkeja ja puuterirasioita Mary-Ann nauroi, että repikää siitä määrärahoja. 

Kun kaikki oli viimein ohi, he seisoivat hetken suorastaan hartaassa hiljaisuudessa — Mary-Ann ihailemassa kättensä töitä syvää tyydytystä tuntien, Remus puolestaan varsin pöllämystyneenä siitä kaikesta, hänhän oli aina ollut _se kunnollinen_ — sitten he nostivat jonkun nurkkaan jättämään koriin kolme sokeutunutta kaniparkaa, jotka eivät olleet uskaltaneet poistua häkeistään. 

“Jos lähden nyt heti, ehdin vielä löytää liemen vaikutusaikana näille hyvät omistajat”, Mary-Ann sanoi hiljaa ja halasi sitten Remusta hyvästiksi. Remus vastasi suukottamalla Mary-Annin otsaa ja toivottamalla onnea pimeän pohjolan kalseisiin korpiin. Mary-Ann lupasi kirjoittaa, sitten hän lähti pelastamiensa kanien kanssa kohti ilmiintymisrajaa. Remuskin astui ulos vaaleanpunaisesta parakista ja veti syvään nummien kosteaa ilmaa. Pimeys oli laskeutunut ja toinen toistaan mustemmat varjot hallitsivat Laitoksen aluetta, taivaalla loimottava kuu näytti edelleen suorastaan kohtuuttoman täydeltä. 

Päästyään takaisin Itäiselle Lohkolle Remus miltei törmäsi vastaantulevaan Belbyyn, joka tarttui hänen käteensä kiitellen tavanomaisen sekavaan sävyynsä hedelmällisestä yhteistyöstä sekä harvinaisen joviaalista asenteesta, kaikkia yhdessä koettuja käänteitä tietenkään unohtamatta, ja jatkoi sitten matkaansa kohti päärakennusta mumisten jotain hormiverkoista ja paremmista jalkineista. Miellyttävät väristykset kulkivat pitkin Remuksen selkää hänen ymmärtäessään tämän olevan jatkoa hänen taianomaiselle tuurilleen, hän ja Severus olisivat _tietysti_ kahden tämän viimeisen yön, ja susi hänen sisällään verrytteli nautinnollisesti raukeita raajojaan kuun loisteliaassa kajossa. Hän miltei tunsi kylmän valon hyväilevän ihoaan, ja hän suuntasi parakki kolmoselle karanneiden hiirten vikistessä hänen matkansa varrella. 

Severus odotti jo häntä miellyttävän nousuhumalan puna kasvoilleen kohonneena, kiihkeänä kimaltava katse sekä pehmenneet suupielet täynnä lupauksia, ja Remuksen lukitessa ulko-ovea Severus antoi päällyskaapunsa liukua harteiltaan lattialle ennen kuin vetäytyi täysikuun aikana käytettyyn huoneeseen. Remus seurasi perässä. Severus meni suoraan tyrmän puolelle ja nojasi seinään rintakehä kiivaasti kohoillen, ja Remus veti kalterisen oven kiinni jäljessään astuen sitten Severuksen eteen. Tämä vapisi Remuksen juoksuttaessa kieltään pitkin kalpeaa kaulaa, ja kun Remus painoi Severuksen tiiviisti seinää vasten, laihat sormet takertuivat Remuksen tukkaan päänahkaa kivistävällä voimalla. Katsoessaan Severusta kasvoihin Remus saattoi nähdä omien silmiensä kultaisen hehkun kertautuvan mustien kuilujen syövereistä, eikä hän tiennyt, kumpi heistä paljasti hampaansa ensin — omaa vertaan himoitseva saalis vai tämän kaikkiin toiveisiin vastaava peto. 

Vaatteiden saumat nitisivät liitoksissaan Remuksen riuhtoessa niitä Severuksen yltä, hän kuuli etäisesti kankaan repeävän ja irronneen napin kilahtavan kiviselle lattialle. Severuksen koko keho haki kontaktia, mihin Remus vastasi puremalla ja kynsimällä, tarttumalla Severukseen ja työntämällä tämän vastakkaiselle seinustalle, haistelemalla tätä kuten susi konsanaan. Severus nojasi otsaansa viileisiin kaltereihin Remuksen painautuessa hänen selkäänsä vasten. Ja kun Severuksen koko keho oli vihdoin paljastettu siellä suden hämärässä häkissä, Remus halusi haistaa ja maistaa _kaiken_ — niskan, laihat lavat, kainalokuopat ja ristiselän ja erityisesti kaiken suoraan sen alapuolella, ja Severuksen raskas huohotus muotoutui äänekkäiden vaikerrusten sarjaksi Remuksen polvistuessa hänen taakseen. Ahnas kieli kulki pitkin pakaroiden väliä, tutki tätä valloitettavaa aluetta, pyörähteli pitkin reunoja ja painui lopulta niin syvälle kuin vain saattoi. Siinä kohden kehoa myskinen osa ominaistuoksua hallitsi kaikkein voimakkaimmin. 

Severus syyti loputtomana litaniana käskyjä jatkaa, hoki, miten hyvä susi Remus oli, niin kiltti ja kuuliainen ja silti täysi peto. Remus piteli molemmin käsin Severusta paikoillaan tämän yrittäessä jatkuvasti työntää lantiotaan voimakkaammin taaksepäin, luisevat kädet puristivat kaltereita rystyset valkeina, ja hetkittäin Remus oli jo kuulevinaan suden ulvonnan kuin tämä olisi fyysisesti läsnä, kolmantena olentona paikan päällä. Vetäytyessään kauemmas, pois Severuksen tuoksun voimakkaimmasta kehästä, hän miltei saattoi haistaa märän koiran ja mutaiset tassut. Hänen kyntensä pureutuivat kelmeään lihaan, joka oli hänen ulottuvilleen niin auliisti tarjottu, hänen huulensa hamusivat vuoroin korvanlehteä ja kaulavaltimoa, ja ennen kuin Remus ennätti edes kunnolla ajatella tiettyjä käytännön seikkoja, hän huomasi aikanaan kosmetiikkaosastolta saadun voidepurkin lojumassa nurkassa. 

Tavallaan oli suuri sääli peittää Severuksen luontainen haju verigreipin väljähtyneellä aromilla, mutta toisaalta muut aistit pääsivät silloin aiempaa voimakkaammin osallisiksi tapahtumista — normaalisti vaitonaisesta Severuksesta kirposi toinen toistaan herkullisempia ääniä Remuksen sormien kartoittaessa maastoa, johon hänen kielensä oli äsken niin läheisesti tutustunut, hän näki toisen kehon kasvavan tärinän, hän _tunsi_ Severuksen taas aivan uudella tavalla. Ja hän tunsi, kuinka Severuksen vartalo antoi periksi hänen otteissaan, antautui hänelle lisää odottaen ja häntä tarviten, ja kun Remus päästi Severuksesta irti levittääkseen liukastavaa voidetta vielä omalle erektiolleen, Severus luhistui lattialle, polvilleen ja kämmenilleen. Hänen vartalonsa oli täynnä purppuraisia puremajälkiä ja hän loi vielä yhden palavan silmäyksen Remukseen olkansa yli, ja Remus otti välittömästi tarjotun paikan Severuksen päällä. Hän työntyi sisään kontrollin lipuessa yhä kauemmas hänen ulottuviltaan, ja hän murahti Severuksen korvaan omistajan elkein saaden toisen puskemaan takamustaan taaemmas. 

Remuksen liikkeet olivat tyytymättömät ja ankarat hänen ottaessaan sen, mitä susi oli jo pitkään vartonut ja vaatinut, se kaikki oli nyt hänen, _Severus oli nyt hänen_ , ja hän murisi tätä kaikkea Severuksen niskaan vailla sanoja tai edes inhimillistä järkeä. Heidän äänensä kimpoilivat kaltereista, kaikuivat kammion seinistä kuten ne olisivat kaikuneet siinä Tylypahkan salakäytävässä, jossa susi ja Severus olivat ensimmäisen kerran tulleet toisistaan tietoisiksi vuosia sitten, ja kun Severus viimein huusi orgasmiaan ilmoille, Remus tunsi ympyrän sulkeutuvan. Ikään kuin jokin merkittävä olisi nyt valmista, tehty loppuun, saatettu täydelliseksi. Tiukat lihakset kiristyivät kiihkeässä aaltoliikkeessä hänen elimensä ympärillä ja se pumppasi täyttymyksen ulos hänestäkin, ja hän ulvoi kurkkunsa käheäksi täyttäessään Severuksen spermallaan. Hän maistoi veren, eikä voinut lopulta olla lainkaan varma siitä, että se olisi hänen omaansa. 

He kävivät lattialle makaamaan, huohottavina ja hiestä märkinä, ja Remus kiersi käsivartensa Severuksen vyötäisille pidelläkseen tätä lähellään. Hän suuteli raukeasti toisen olkapäätä ja juoksutti laiskasti käsiään paljaalla keholla, ja siinä lempeässä hämärässä hän näki sen; kalvakkaan kyynärvarteen ikuistetun kallon ja käärmeen, kielimässä kuolemasta ja loputtomasta pimeydestä. Oli hän Severuksen toimista sodan aikana kuullut, muttei sentään sitä, että se ulottui näin pitkälle, pesemättömäksi tahraksi tämän ruumiilla. Hetken verran Remus ehti miettiä, oliko tämän synkän tosiasian paljastuminen osa hänen hyvää tuuriaan vai päinvastoin merkki onnenjuoman vaikutuksen hiipumisesta, sitten hän käsitti Severuksen katsovan häneen se tuttu, hankalasti tulkittava ilmeensä kasvoillaan. Ja hän tiesi, että Severus oli huomannut hänen huomanneen. 

“Nukutko taas minun kanssani?”

Remus nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

Kapeassa vuoteessa hän kietoi taas kätensä Severuksen ympärille, mutta vaikka nahkeat ihot lepäsivätkin tiiviisti toisiaan vasten, Remuksesta tuntui siltä, että Severus oli jo etäällä. Hän ei tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotain, joten pitkään hän pysyi vaiti, silitti vain Severuksen mustia hiuksia. Lopulta hän pyysi Severusta kääntymään, muttei sitten kuitenkaan oikein osannut kohdata tämän sieluun saakka ulottuvaa katsetta, ainoastaan suuteli yrittäen jokaisella eleellään viestittää, että halusi hämmennyksestään huolimatta olla siinä, mihin oli päätynytkin. Hän halusi jäädä Severuksen käsivarsille, halusi edelleen pitää heidän säärensä lomittain, halusi heidän kieltensä kietoutuvan toisiinsa aina uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hän painoi kasvonsa Severuksen kaulaa vasten ja toivoi, ettei nukahtaisi — silloin yö kestäisi paljon kauemmin. 

 

Remus havahtui siihen, että hänen oli kylmä. Verhot olivat edelleen kiinni, eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaista aavistusta vuorokaudenajasta. Hän makasi sängyssä yksin alastomana, peittoa sylissään rutistaen, ja hän tiesi Severuksen lähteneen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kun Remuksen oveen koputettiin pari päivää ennen toukokuista täysikuuta, hän valmistautui henkisesti tinkimään Mundungus Fletcherin kanssa ankarasti siitä, millaisen provision ansaitsisi tällä kertaa asunnossaan säilytettävän tavaran tuottamasta voitosta — totta oli, ettei hänen juurikaan tarvinnut nähdä vaivaa noiden rahojen tähden, mutta ei tämä silti mitään ilmaista tilaa hänellekään ollut. Hän oli kyllä saanut säästettyä varsin kohtuullisen summan liemikokeista maksetuista palkkioista, ei puuttunut kuin pari kaljuunaa seuraavan kuukauden vuokrasta, mutta toisaalta uutta tulonlähdettä ei ollut vielä löytynyt ja tuon kyseisen vuokran pulitettuaan hän olisikin taas puilla paljailla. 

Sitä paitsi Mundungusta pahempaa välistävetäjää saisi etsiä turhaan, joten hyvän hinnan kyniminen siltä kaverilta olisi ainoastaan kohtuullista. Vaivalloistahan se tulisi olemaan, vaatisi rutosti taistelutahtoa sekä hammastenkiristelyä, johon Remuksesta ei juuri nyt oikein tuntunut olevan, mutta pakko mikä pakko. Hänen olisi vain yritettävä jatkaa eteenpäin, apatiasta ja itsesäälistä ei ollut koskaan aiemminkaan ollut minkäänlaista hyötyä. Helpommin se oli silti ajateltu kuin tehty. 

Mutta oven takana odottikin Severus, eikä Remus tiennyt, menikö jokin sillä hetkellä hänen sisällään rikki vai korjautuiko jokin särkynyt ihan vain siitä ilosta, että vastoin vakaata uskomustaan hän saattoi edes nähdä Severusta. He seisoivat pitkään kumpikin omalla puolellaan kynnystä, tuijottivat vaitonaisina toisiaan, ja Remus pelkäsi heräävänsä tästä toivontäyteisestä unesta, jos sanoisi jotain. 

“Voinko tulla sisään?”

“Tietysti.”

Severuksen kaavunhelmat hulmusivat kohtalokkaasti jokaisella askeleella, ja Remus sulki oven suorastaan liioitellun huolellisesti, ikään kuin sen huonosti kiinni painaminen voisi antaa Severukselle syyn häipyä, karata taas hänen läheltään. Kaikki Severuksessa kutsui häntä luokseen — se tuoksu ja ankara ryhti ja kulmien tyytymätön kurttu, jonka hän halusi saada silenemään — mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, oliko hänellä minkäänlaista lupaa vastata tuohon kutsuun. 

Severus katseli arvioiden ympärilleen ja hymähti sitten seinien murenevalle rappaukselle.

“Varsin spartalaista, Lupin”, hän sanoi, ja nosti pöydälle kantamansa kiinni sinetöidyn noidankattilan. Sauvansa heilautuksella Severus avasi kannen, ja Remus saattoi haistaa tutun, epämiellyttävän lemun - _Toxicum Potabile Lupo_ , sudenmyrkkyjuoma, kaikessa inhottavuudessaan ja ihanuudessaan. Hän yritti muistaa, mitä silloin aikanaan koulussa oli opetettu aineista, jotka olivat kohtuullisissa määrin nautittuina terveydelle hyväksi, suurina annoksina sen sijaan turmioksi, mutta katsoessaan häntä tylysti tuijottavaa Severusta silmiin Remuksen oli vaikea ajatella enää mitään kovinkaan tieteellistä. 

“Kiitos”, Remus mutisi, ja Severus tuhahti paheksuen. Tämä kääntyi penkomaan tiskipöydän viereistä kaappia sen kummemmin lupia kyselemättä, otti sieltä lommoisen kuparipikarin sekä suuren lusikan, ja alkoi sitten lapata lientä pikariin niin keskittyneesti, että hänen saattoi helposti uskoa laskevan pisaroita. Saatuaan tehtävänsä päätökseen hän työnsi pikaria Remusta kohden, ja hetken verran Remus sai taas keskittää kaiken huomionsa vastenmielisen juoman kurkkuunsa kumoamiseen. Mutta vaikka maku olikin yhtä kammottava kuin aina, siihen sisältyi helpottava sivujuonne, kuin jokin outo emotionaalinen mauste — se, että hän ylipäätään sai kyseistä lientä juotavakseen, oli omanlaistaan onnea jo sinänsä, mutta vieläpä Severuksen valmistamana... Vaikka mitä siitäkin nyt sitten oikeastaan pitäisi edes ajatella? 

Kakoiltuaan viimeisetkin pisarat annoksestaan alas Remus laski pikarin pöydälle ja yritti laskelmoida seuraavan siirtonsa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän halusi antaa ymmärtää, että oli äärettömän kiinnostunut jatkamaan heidän hyvin intiimiksi päässyttä tuttavuuttaan, mutta toisaalta hän ei saisi olla liian päällekäyvä. Ei, kaikkea muuta, sen viimekuisen jälkeen olisi varmasti parasta pelata hieman toisennäköisin kortein. Hänen olisi jätettävä Severukselle perääntymismahdollisuus, mutta vihjattava silti sen verran selvästi, että viesti menisi varmasti perille, ja toisaalta olisi tietysti hänen oman mukavuutensa kannalta kaikkein järkevintä toimia niin, ettei teräväkielinen Severus saisi siitä liian pahaa irvailtavaa, sillä Remus ei kestäisi -

Severus seisoi edelleen siinä hänen edessään, kädet puuskassa ja katseellaan häntä mittaillen. Remuksesta tuntui, että mitä hyvänsä hän tekisikään, se olisi väärä ratkaisu. Severus vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle, katsoi lopulta poispäin. Hiljaisuus oli niin raskasta, että sitä olisi voinut kauhoa kahmaloittain ja asettaa vaa’alle punnittavaksi. Sitten Severus selvitti kurkkuaan ja Remus pidätti vaistomaisesti hengitystään. 

“Onko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia?”

“Minkä varalle?”

“Loppupäiväksi.”

“Ei”, Remus sai henkäistyä. Severus nyökkäsi kankeasti. “Haluaisitko... jäädä... vaikka teelle?” Severus nyökkäsi uudelleen. “Minä... minulla on vain darjeelingia, toivottavasti se kelpaa.”

“Aivan sama, mitä se on”, Severus vastasi, ja Remus alkoi touhuta teetarvikkeiden kanssa suorastaan liioitellun innokkaasti. Hän laski hanasta vettä pannuun ja napautti sitä sauvallaan, yritti jo valmiiksi miettiä, miten asettelisi ainoat mukinsa esille niin, ettei Severus huomaisi niistä toisen olevan korvaa vailla, ja kolisteli sitten hyvän tovin teelusikoita etsiessään. Kun hän viimein kääntyi, Severus istui jo pöydän ääressä. 

“Jacq Avery haluaisi tarjota sinulle töitä”, Severus sanoi teetään siemaistuaan.

“Häh?”

“ _Joku_ oli käynyt tuhoamassa paikkoja kosmetiikkaosastolla ja päästänyt kaikki koe-eläimet pakoon, joten sinne on hankittava uudet. Palattuaan ensijärkytyksen jälkeen omaksi ihastuttavaksi itsekseen hän tuli välittömästi ajatelleeksi sinua.”

“Sepä mukavaa.”

“Hän arveli, että näyttäisit somalta kajaleissa.”

Remus irvisti.

“Ehkä koetan vielä onneani muiden töiden kanssa... Entä sinä? Mitä sinä aiot nyt tehdä?”

“Laitoksella minun olisi mahdollista päästä kosmetiikkaosastolle, mutta ennemmin ryömin lasimurskan ja palavan hiilen läpi takaisin Albuksen helmoihin kuin teen töitä Jacqin alaisuudessa”, Severus tuumasi. “Ivaharju nimittäin todella lähtee koululta. Olen kyllä kuullut epävirallista informaatiota siitä, että Pyhässä Mungossa saattaisi olla vapautumassa paikka lääkintäpuolelta, mutta koska se on vielä niin epävarmaa, minun ei auta muu kuin toivoa, että Albus pitää itsensä kiireisenä uutta Pimeyden Voimilta Suojautumisen opettajaa etsiessään. Silloin hän ei ehtisi joka käänteessä vaatia minulta vastauksia ja saisin hieman lisäaikaa asioideni setvimiseen ennen kuin on pakko tehdä päätöksiä.”

“Kuinka luihuista”, Remus tokaisi hyväntuulisesti ja laski mukinsa käsistään. “Kuule, minusta on... mukavaa, että tulit. Käymään.”

“Arvelinkin, että liemi kelpaisi.”

“Niin, kiitos vielä siitä, mutta... on tämä... muutenkin... tai siis...” Remus kakisteli yrittäen jälleen kerran kaivaa jostain syvältä sisimmästään sitä rohkelikon uskallusta. “Minulla on ollut ikävä. Sinua.”

“Hyvä”, Severus sanoi hiljaa, ja niiden mustien silmien intensiivisen katseen edessä Remus nousi, kulki pehmein askelin vuoteelleen ja istui sen reunalle.

“Tule tänne”, hän kuiskasi, ja hetken emmittyään Severus tekikin niin. Remus otti hänen kätensä omaansa, sulki sen sormiensa muodostamaan onkaloon puristaen melkein liiankin kovaa, ja Severus huokaisi tukahtuneesti. Toisen kätensä Remus kohotti koskettamaan Severuksen poskea, leukaa, käänsi tämän kasvot lempeästi itseään kohti, ja nojautui sitten painamaan huulensa toisen huulille. 

Severus vastasi suudelmaan kiihkeästi, kielin ja hampain. Hän veti kätensä Remuksen kädestä ja kietoi käsivartensa tämän ympärille suorastaan ripustautuen toiseen, ja vaistomaisesti Remus kaatoi Severuksen vuoteelleen, sille helvetin rumalle ruskealle päiväpeitolle, ja Severus piteli hänestä edelleen kiinni aivan kuin epäilisi hänen muutoin katoavan johonkin. Remus yritti jokaisella eleellään vakuuttaa, ettei ollut menossa yhtään mihinkään — aivan kuin hän olisi se, joka oli edellisellä kerralla häipynyt — ja suuteli niin Severuksen kasvoja kuin kaulaakin palavalla innolla, ja Severus huohotti hänen allaan juuri niin hekumallisena kuin Remus oli muistanutkin, ellei jopa sitäkin ihastuttavampana. 

Ja vaikka Remus kai tavallaan tiesikin, että olisi parempi pitää kitansa kiinni, hän ei voinut olla mumisematta kalvakkaa ihoa vasten;

“Älä enää lähde.”

Severus tyrskähti.

“En aio muuttaa kanssasi tähän loukkoon, vaikka kuinka sitä haluaisit.”

“Hauskaa”, Remus sanoi kuivasti ja kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan. “Minä yritin viitata siihen viimekuiseen.”

“Saanen huomauttaa, että minun näkökulmastani se olit _sinä_ , joka lähdit.”

“Minä? Kun heräsin, sinä olit poissa!”

“Koska oli maanantaiaamu ja meidän käyttöoikeutemme parakkiin päättyi tarkkailujakson myötä”, Severus vastasi katsoen Remusta kuten maailman pahinta idioottia. “Yritin kyllä herättää sinua, mutta nukuit kuin kuollut — en tietenkään varmasti tiedä, millaiset unenlahjasi normaalisti ovat, mutta tietääkseni jotkut voivat saada tietyistä olosuhteita manipuloivista liemistä sivuoireena hyvin syvän unen... No, joka tapauksessa katsoin parhaaksi viedä avaimeni ja kulkukorttini päärakennukselle henkilökunta-asiain toimistoon ja kenties sen jälkeen jatkaa ravistelemistasi, mutta koko Laitos oli kaaoksen vallassa, kiitos kosmetiikkaosaston villiintymisen, ja toimituksessa kesti paljon odotettua kauemmin. Kun palasin parakille, sinä olit lähtenyt.” 

Remus tuijotti Severusta mykistyneenä, ja Severus värähti hänen allaan. 

“Ja minä... minä ajattelin, että... että ehkä tosiaan liemi kelpaa kuitenkin.”

Severuksen sormet puristivat Remuksen kaavun selkämystä hivenen tiukemmin, eikä Remus tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Miltä sen olikaan täytynyt näyttää Severukselle; Remus oli vain päästänyt eläimelliset viettinsä valloilleen, ottanut ja omistanut, ja häipynyt sitten aamulla halunsa tyydytettyään. Ja koska hän ei löytänyt ensihätään sanoja, hän vain suuteli Severusta uudelleen ja huohotti tämän huulia vasten laihan säären kiertyessä hänen jalkojensa ympärille kuin tervetullut ansalanka. Heidän kehonsa hakeutuivat samankaltaiseen rytmiin kuten silloin, kun he olivat olleet koko koejakson kahden, vartaloiden kovat kulmat asettuivat miltei saumattomasti toisiaan vasten ja kädet kulkivat pitkin kylkiä lempeinä ja hyväksyvinä. 

Remuksen oli edelleen vaikea käsittää, miten mikään saattoi tuntua niin hyvältä. 

Että _kukaan_ saattoi tuntua niin hyvältä. 

“Minä luulin, että _sinä_ olit lähtenyt”, hän lopulta kuiskasi Severuksen korvaan. “Ja ajattelin, että... että et haluaisi... enää...”

“Olisiko se sitten ollut pahakin asia?”

“Severus, minähän... minähän pidän sinusta... paljon. Hyvin paljon.”

“Edelleen?”

“Miten niin edelleen?”

“Vaikka sinä näit... sen?” Severus kysyi kääntäen katseensa vasempaan käsivarteensa. 

“Olin minä kuullut aiheesta jo aiemmin.”

“Älä valehtele, Lupin, minä kyllä näin, miten sinä katsoit sitä.”

“En voi väittää ilahtuneeni sen näkemisestä, mutta mikäpä minä olen ketään tuomitsemaan omine arpineni?”

“Tiedät itsekin, ettei se ole lainkaan sama asia.”

“En minä niin väittänytkään”, Remus sanoi lempeästi ja siirsi Severuksen käden lonkalleen, juuri siihen kohtaan, johon Fenrir Harmaaselän hampaat olivat aikoinaan hänet kiroten painuneet. “Halusin vain huomauttaa, etten ole täysin puhtoinen itsekään. Merkkini minullakin.” 

“Sinä et koskaan valinnut sitä itse.”

“En, mutta olen kyllä omasta tahdostani tehnyt ja jättänyt tekemättä paljon sellaista, mistä en näin jälkeenpäin ole erityisen ylpeä. Sinä, jos kuka, osaat varmaankin arvata siitä ainakin osan.”

“Sinä et tiedä, mitä minä olen tehnyt.”

“En niin, ja jos et pahastu ihan hirvittävästi, niin en ehkä haluakaan tietää”, Remus sanoi vakavana. “Minä... minä olen väsynyt kaikkeen siihen, mitä on tapahtunut joskus aiemmin. Mikä on mennyttä, menneenä myös pysyköön — ne ajat olivat mitä olivat, samoin ihmiset meidän ympärillämme, ja me olimme nuoria ja tyhmiä ja se siitä. Minä ainakin olen vatvonut sitä edellistä elämää enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, nyt haluaisin vain olla tässä. Siinä, mikä on nyt. Ja ehkä... en tiedä, ehkä katsoa eteenpäin, jos ei muuta niin vaihtelun vuoksi.”

“Jos tietäisit, et sanoisi -”

“Mutta minä en tiedä”, Remus keskeytti. “Jos osaat ja haluat pitää salaisuuden, niin pidä minun puolestani. Jos taas... siis jos todella _haluat_ kertoa siitä minulle, niin tietysti minä kuuntelen, en tarkoittanut, että -”

Mutta Remus ei koskaan päässyt selostuksessaan sen pidemmälle, sillä Severus vaiensi hänet suudelmalla. 

Aihe oli loppuun käsitelty. Ainakin toistaiseksi. Remus työnsi kätensä Severuksen liukkaiden hiusten lomaan ja painoi kasvonsa tämän kaulakuoppaan vetäen tämän tuoksua sisäänsä pitkään ja nautinnollisesti.

“Minä olen ikävöinyt sinun hajuasi.”

“Minun hajuani?”

“Minä vein talvella sinun kaulahuivisi.”

“Ai haistellaksesi sitä?”

“Niin.”

“En tiennytkään, että olet tuollainen perverssi, Lupin.”

“Sano Remus.

“ _Lupin._ ”

“Pitäisikö minunkin sitten sanoa sinua Kalkarokseksi?”

“Ei. Sinulla vain on miellyttävämpi sukunimi.”

“Sanoisit nyt”, Remus kuiskasi hengästyneesti ja työnsi lantiotaan voimakkaammin toista vasten. 

“Mm, ainakin sitä osaat suostutella. _Remus._ Tosin pidemmällä tähtäimellä tulen kyllä vaatimaan enemmän kuin tuon.”

“Pidemmällä tähtäimellä?” Remus kysyi, ja hänen sydämensä tuntui tekevän toiveikkaan voltin. Severus sen sijaan näytti hätkähtävän omia sanojaan. “Voi kyllä, minä suostuttelen sinua ihan niin paljon kuin tarvitsee ja niin pitkällä tähtäimellä kuin vain suostut minua katselemaan.”

“No hyvä”, Severus töksäytti, mutta näytti edelleen vähintäänkin vaivaantuneelta. “Mutta... entä jos menenkin taas Tylypahkaan?”

“Niin? Mitä siitä?”

“Onhan se hankalaa.”

“Et sinä minusta noin vähällä eroon pääse”, Remus sanoi virnistäen. “Ihan vain tiedoksesi noin pidemmällä tähtäimellä.”

Severus kohotti kulmaansa ja näytti jo siltä, että oli aikeissa sanoa jotain hyvinkin pistävää, mutta päätti sitten kuitenkin pitää asiansa omana tietonaan. Sen sijaan hän alkoi näykkiä Remuksen korvaa ja ujutti kätensä heidän väliinsä avaamaan Remuksen housuja, ja vaikka Remus olikin varma siitä, että kaikkiin niihin menneisyyden haamuihin sekä arjen hankaluuksiin tultaisiin palaamaan vielä monen monituista kertaa, hän tunsi suunnatonta iloa niiden edemmäs lykkäämisestä. 

Eihän se ehkä ollut mikään maailman kaunein valinta ensimmäiseksi yhteiseksi tulevaisuudensuunnitelmaksi, mutta tällä kertaa määrä korvasi sen, mikä laadussa jätti ehkä toivomisen varaa — lupaus loputtomista kahnauksista oli lupaus sekin, Severuksen kanssa nyt tuskin muuta sopisi odottakaan. Sitä paitsi Remus tiesi, ettei ruusuilla tanssiessaan voi piikkejä välttää, ei hän täydellisyyttä halunnutkaan vaan jotain paljon aidompaa, joten hän sulki silmänsä tyytyväisenä, painautui Severusta vasten vielä aiempaakin tiiviimmin, ja antoi kasvavan kuun esiinkutsuman suden onnellisen ulvonnan nousta huulilleen.


End file.
